The Upgrade of Yuki Nagato
by SuperPieFanFictions
Summary: Yuki's Getting Upgrades That Will Filter Her Emotions Properly, Which Could Mean That Her Feelings For Kyon Will Surface Indefinintly. Kyon's Gonna Get Thrown Into More Headaches, With Just A Bit Of Love, All The While Keeping Haruhi In The Dark. Damned Girl That's Essentially God. I Do Not Own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. All Rights Belong To Their Respective Owners.
1. The Absence of Yuki Nagato

It was mid-September, and I found myself dragging my feet to the club room like I did every day since May of last year. I really didn't like the fact that going there had become a habit. Once again, I was going to sit down with Koizumi and lose at Shogi while listening to Haruhi babble on about finding strange things, when the things she's looking for are right in her face. I sighed as I pushed the thought of my head, since dreading it wasn't going to stop it from happening. Why you ask? Because if I didn't go to the SOS Brigade Clubroom every day after school, lose at whatever board game I played with Koizumi, be bored out of my mind for two hours, and do utterly ridiculous things, I'd risk incurring the wrath of someone who can reshape the world, and me along with it, at will, and not even realize what she had done. That's right, Haruhi.

It had been over a year since I found out that my fellow club members consisted of an alien, a time traveler, and an esper, so the fact that I had to deal with the eccentric teenager that they viewed as God on a daily basis had become normal for me. And that didn't make me any happier to be doing it.

I walked down the hallway after walking up the stairs to the club room building and stopped in front of the first door on my left. I knocked on the door to the Literary Club - which Haruhi had essentially stolen for use by the SOS Brigade - and heard Ms. Asahina's cheerful voice from inside tell me:

"Come in, Kyon." I opened the door to see Koizumi setting up the Shogi board with that same smile on his face - he never seemed to change his facial expression for anything. And Ms. Asahina preparing tea for everyone in her purple and white maid's outfit.

"Ah, Kyon, you're just in time. Would you like to play a few rounds of Shogi with me?" _As if I had a choice._ I shut the door behind me. _If I didn't play Shogi with you I'd be bored out of my mind._

"We should think about getting another game to play, we've been playing Shogi a lot lately." That wasn't the only reason I wanted to stop playing. Koizumi always beat me; I just didn't want to seem like a sore loser. As I walked to my seat, I noticed that Nagato wasn't in the room. I guess since she's so quiet all the time, it took me a while to actually realize she wasn't there. I sat down at the table across from Koizumi and gratefully accepted my tea from Ms. Asahina. "So, no Nagato today?"

"No, I'm afraid Ms. Nagato hasn't shown up today, which is weird since she's usually the first one here." He was right about that. Sometimes, I thought that Nagato just arrived at school every day and went straight to the clubroom to read books without ever attending class. Did Nagato even need to go to class? For that matter, did any Data Entity need to go to class? Nagato's probably the smartest person on the face of the Earth, and technically she's only been alive for 3 years. Since she can receive large amounts of information just by looking at a book, I guess she didn't need to be taught anything by a human.

Suddenly, the door flung open. And there she stood, "God" herself, Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Hi guys, sorry for being late, but I was getting a new outfit for Mikuru to wear!" And with that declaration, she pulled the bunny suit from her bag, which made Ms. Asahina go on the verge of tears. "Now, we have to get this on and- uh, hey where's Yuki at?"

"Nagato hasn't shown up yet."

"Well that sucks! I needed her for what we were going to do today." _What exactly did you want to do that absolutely requires the presence of the socially awkward, silent bookworm?_

"Well, if we can't do it now, can I go home?" Of course the answer was no.

Two hours, and about 30 straight losses at Shogi, later, Nagato still hadn't shown up. Haruhi had seemed pretty agitated about it, too. Luckily no world ending events happened, at least to the best of my knowledge they didn't.

Eventually, Haruhi left, obviously annoyed since she couldn't accomplish what she wanted to do that day. Then Koizumi left. It was just me and Ms. Asahina left in the clubroom. It was one of the rare, precious moments where Haruhi left us alone together. But I should probably leave so she can change.

"Well, I'll be going now, Ms. Asahina. Make sure you lock up before you leave."

"Ok, Kyon be safe on your way home." As I walked out of the clubroom and back down the stairs, I started to wonder why Nagato hadn't shown up. Since it was her job to observe Haruhi, did that mean not coming to the clubroom was the equivalent of playing hooky for her? And, as far as I know, Nagato doesn't get sick. Does a Data Entity have the ability to get sick? I didn't know, and to be honest, I didn't really care. But I decided to go to Nagato's house to see what had kept her from coming that day anyway.


	2. The Blush of Yuki Nagato

It was kind of cold that day for being the middle of September. Still, I wasn't so much of a wuss that I absolutely had to wear a jacket; I'm a man after all. At least that's what I told myself as I threw my jacket on and walked out of the school, got on my bike, and rode out of the gates. When I got to the end of the sidewalk in front of the school, I made a left turn instead of the usual right I took to go home. I had been to Nagato's house plenty of time's before. Like the time I got sent back three years in time, and Ms. Asahina lost her ability to time travel. We needed Nagato to use her alien powers to speed the flow of time inside of a room in her house so fast that three years went by in the proverbial blink of an eye. Or the first time I was there, when Nagato had invited me over to tell me that she was an alien, or 'Data Entity'. Or the time that Haruhi dragged me there while we were 'investigating' Ms. Asakura's mysterious transfer.

At last, I had made it to the apartment complex of one Yuki Nagato. I walked up to the buzzer to ring her apartment, but stopped in front of it. _Argh, what am I even doing here?_ I stopped to think about how I was going to explain my little visit. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I really didn't have a legitimate reason to be there. I decided to keep things simple. _I'll just tell her that I wanted to talk about Haruhi. That should be simple enough._

I reached down to press the button for Nagato's apartment, but was stopped when it lit up and the door opened with the sound of the alarm. She must have known I was there. I walked to the door and opened it while politely smiling at the security guard, who did little more than stare up from his newspaper and grunt at me. Talk about not taking your job seriously, but what can you expect from a rent-a-cop?

I walked down the plain, tan hallway a little bit and into the elevator, pressing the "seven" as the doors shut behind me. I rode the elevator all the way up to the seventh floor, then when it arrived there, walked to apartment 708 and knocked on the door. I waited for a couple of seconds before it opened to reveal Nagato standing in the doorway, still wearing her school uniform. _Man, does she ever take that thing off?_

"Hey, Nagato, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Understood, please come in." _Already knew, huh? Well what do you expect from a person comprised of data?_ "From the information I have collected regarding the events that have occurred today, I have concluded there to be a 90 percent chance that you would come here."

"90 percent, eh? What about the other 10 percent?"

"The remaining 10 percent was the possibility that you would not come because of your doubts and reasoning skills."

"I see." I pretended not to know what she was talking about but, she was right. I might have turned around and walked away had she not buzzed me in when she did. And how the hell did she know I was there anyway? Maybe she could sense my presence, or knew what time I would get there. She's a real whiz when it comes to stuff like that.

I sat down at the little table in her living room, which was the only amount of furniture she had except for the two pillows at the ends of it, but those don't really count as furniture do they? By the time I had finished contemplating whether or not pillows were furniture, Nagato had returned from another room, probably the kitchen, with a tray that had her usual brown and tan teapot with matching cups. I realized that I had not actually been in any other room except the guest bedroom.

She sat down on the pillow - which I had concluded was not furniture by the way - across the table from mine and set the tray down in the middle. She poured tea into both cups and handed one of them to me. This was probably the most normal thing I've ever seen her do, not that reading a book by a window, without a word, isn't normal, but a not a lot of people do it. Of course for that matter, not everyone goes to a stolen clubroom after school and loses at Shogi repeatedly everyday either.

"I would like to ask about Haruhi Suzumiya's reaction to my absence from club activities today." She said with her usual, emotionless look.

"Well, she wasn't thrilled about it. But to the best of my knowledge you didn't cause her to end the world." I sipped a little bit more of my tea before asking a question of my own, although Nagato didn't actually ask anything but I'm not going to get into that. "So, why weren't you at the club today, Nagato?"

"I was receiving complex upgrades to my structure and behavioral patterns."

"Upgrades, huh?" I guess she needed maintenance like any other computer, which is essentially what Nagato was. Just one tiny, human-shaped computer. Well, maybe she was actually bigger than a computer, but you get the point. "What kind of upgrades were they?"

"Emotional upgrades." Emotional upgrades? I'm sorry, Nagato, but I don't think upgrading emotions is entirely too complex for you since you have so little of them to begin with. Of course, I wasn't going to say that. It'd suck if the only person that could get me out of horrible situations had any reason to hate me.

"What does that mean?"

"Since the events that took place when I re-wrote the world happened because of my internal errors, the things which you refer to as 'emotions', my superiors at the Data Integration Thought Entity concluded it would be best if my interface had the ability to process these errors in a better fashion than was previously possible."

Two things. One: I'm not exactly what you would call smart, but I'm not stupid either. I get average grades in school and can keep up with conversations about pretty much anything. Two: Nagato speaks pretty slowly, at least at a slower pace than any normal person does, so I can clearly hear and comprehend every word she says. Knowing these two things, I'll be blunt. I have no idea what she's talking about. So, at the risk of sounding like an idiot, I asked again.

"So, what does that mean, exactly?" One word at the beginning and one at the end and it becomes a completely different question.

"I will be able to express emotions in a way that is closer to how humans express them." I looked at Nagato for a minute. Express emotions better? Once again, sorry, but you don't seem to be doing a very good job of that, Nagato.

"And your superiors believe that since you can express emotions better, you won't try to re-write the world again?"

"That is what they believe, however I cannot guarantee that I will not suffer more errors than the ones that the upgrades will fix when the installation is complete."

"Installation?"

"Yes, the upgrades have yet to be fully downloaded into my interface. When the installation is complete, my so-called 'emotions' will no longer be seen as threatening errors." I sat for a while sipping my tea as Nagato explained what had happened in a way that I could actually understand. I swear, sometimes having a conversation with a super smart alien Data Entity is tough. "The installation will be complete in 1 minute, 34 seconds, and 10 milliseconds."

"Well that's good. I guess everything I wanted to know has been answered, so I'll be going now Nagato." I felt like an idiot for coming all the way there for such a short visit. I also felt like a jerk since she had to go make me tea. Of course, for all I know she already had it made.

"Wait." As I started to get up, Nagato stopped me. Now, if any other girl had told me to 'wait' when I was leaving their apartment, I would have been happier than Haruhi if she found an alien, time traveler, or esper. All of which, incidentally, hung out with her every day. But it was Nagato, so I just looked back at her.

"What's up?"

"I would like to ask that you stay here until my download is finished to make sure that nothing goes wrong." _What could possibly go wrong?_ "My upgrades may require that my interface shut down and restart. If there is any glitch in my system, the restart function may be halted. If this happens, there is a large possibility that Haruhi Suzumiya will become unstable and try to destroy the world." Huh, I guess Nagato really is like a computer.

Three.

Two.

One.

Suddenly, Nagato collapsed. "Nagato!" I ran to her and got on my knees, picking her up in my arms. And, after I had already done that, I remembered she had _just_ told me she might 'shut down'. I sighed. _What the hell am I doing?_ Then she opened her eyes. "Oh, Nagato, are you alright?" Then the strangest thing happened. Nagato's face started to turn red. She shot up back into a sitting position before standing up.

"I am fine, please do not worry. I simply restarted my interface to complete the installation of the upgrades."

"Well, everything went off without a hitch. So, I guess I'll be going now, Nagato." I walked to the other side of the table and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked to the door. "Thanks for the tea, Nagato. It was delicious."

"You are welcome." I looked back at her to wave goodbye and saw she still had the same, emotionless look that she always did. _There's no way Nagato was blushing, right?_

As I walked back down the balcony that led to the elevator I started to think that I had never seen Nagato faint before. Though, according to her, she didn't faint, only 'restarted'. I guess that Nagato collapsing is the equivalent to a computer freezing. Not that I only viewed Nagato as a computer, she was a person, or at least a Data Entity. I still didn't know quite what that meant. Was a Data Entity different than an alien? Once again, I found myself thinking about random things that I actually didn't care about in the slightest, so I pushed all the thoughts out of my head.

When I got down to the bottom floor and back out into the street, I saw Emiri Kimidori walking up the sidewalk. I had been informed by Nagato that Ms. Kimidori was another Data Entity that was sent to Earth to observe Haruhi more than once, so it made sense that she lived in the same building that Nagato did, since that psychopath Asakura lived here too before she was erased.

"Oh, good afternoon, Kyon. How are you today?" I was surprised she actually started a conversation with me. We had never talked to each other outside the time she came into the SOS Brigade room to tell Haruhi that the computer club president had been kidnapped. I was also surprised she even knew my name, but seeing that she was like Nagato, it did make sense.

"Hello, Ms. Kimidori. I'm good. How about you?" It was a really average response, but what else can you say when someone you barley know greets you on the street?

"I'm good. Were you here to visit Nagato?"

"Uh, yeah, she wasn't at our club meeting today and I was a bit worried."

"I hear that her upgrades have been complete. Were there any side effects?" Ok, that was weird. Even if Nagato had told her I knew everything that I knew, why would she talk about it in public?

"Well, she seemed like the ordinary Nagato, if that helps. I don't think there was anything bad, though."

"That's great to hear," she said with a smile, "I was afraid she might change. I like Nagato the way she is. Besides, if she turned too human, Ms. Suzumiya might lose interest, and that wouldn't be good." You're telling me. Out of everybody that knows what Haruhi can do; I think I know the best. I'm the one that constantly has to suffer as a result of it. "Well, sorry to keep you. It was nice talking to you, Kyon." With that, she started to walk towards the door.

"Right, uh, see ya Ms. Kimidori."

Yeah, that was probably the most awkward conversation I've had in my life.


	3. The Feelings of Yuki Nagato

Yay, Chapeter 3! I've gotten some good feedback on this, and I'd like to say thanks. I understand that most of you probably thought the upgrades were a bit anti-climatic, but deal with it :D Now that Yuki has her "Emotion Processing" ablilities, what will become of her and Kyon? Let's read and find out... Enjoy!

* * *

As I rode home from Nagato's place, it felt like the temperature had dropped, so I went faster to get into the warmth of my house. When I got home my sister was peeved that I stayed out so late after school and didn't come home right away to play with her, but between the SOS Brigade and my hectic life I really never had time to. Although, coming home and playing with my sister would probably be a lot more fun than being bored at the Brigade, but I didn't want to be the reason the world was destroyed.

That night, I got a message from Nagato. It read "Come to the library". Sure, easy for you to say, you live alone. I have to deal with my sister yelling at me for not spending time with her. Even so, if Nagato wanted to talk to me, it had to be important. So I, very reluctantly, put on my shoes and went down the stairs to go to the library.

"Kyon, are you going to go hang out without me again?" I could hear my sister yelling at me from upstairs. Luckily, I had a good excuse. Of course, is it an excuse if it's the truth?

"I'm going to the library to catch up on my studies. I'll be back soon." Now that I think about it, maybe telling her the truth wasn't a good idea. She could easily have asked to go with me, or walked to the library herself. But I didn't have time to think about it. Once again, I threw on my jacket and walked out into the cold. I grabbed my bike and started to pedal down the street, heading to the library. I really didn't have any idea why Nagato wanted me to go there, but I wasn't going to argue. It gave me an excuse to leave the house and actually do something.

Gusts of wind started to sweep through the street, making it even colder. How can it even get this cold anyway? It's the middle of September. After a good bit of time, I got to the library. I didn't see Nagato outside, so I assumed she went inside, but as I was about to head in, I saw something in the corner of my eye that caught my attention. It had come from the alley next to the library. I went to investigate it, but before I could see anything I was grabbed and jerked to the side.

My back was against the wall and there was a hand covering my mouth. I looked to the side of me to see Nagato pressing me back, holding a finger to her mouth. She looked outside of the alley and I did the same, and what I saw was strange. It was Ms. Kimidori running past the library, obviously chasing something, or someone.

"You were followed. If you had not been riding your bike, she would have found out you were coming here to meet me." Nagato spoke in a hushed voice and turned to look at me. By then I was almost panicking. Why the hell was Ms. Kimidori following me, and why couldn't she know what I was doing?

"Nagato, what's going on? Why did you ask me to come here to meet you?"

"It is because I could not let Emiri Kimidori know that I was meeting you. If she had found out, she would have tried to stop you from coming. However, since she has lost sight of you, she can no longer find out where you were going." That made sense enough, but one thing was still out of place. Why couldn't she know that Nagato wanted to see me? It just didn't make sense. "For the time being, we must leave the place and get farther away from Emiri Kimidori."

"Wait! Why can't we be seen by Ms. Kimidori anyway, Nagato?"

"I have concluded this information to be irrelevant at the current time." Irrelevant? How can the fact that I was being followed by an alien on my way to see her be, irrelevant? I would have argued further, but I really didn't think I had the time to.

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the back of the alley and down the street a ways. I'd never held hands with Nagato before - or with any girl really - but once again, it was different with Nagato. She was different than Ms. Asahina and even Haruhi. But I must admit, it would be kind of cool if she wasn't, because let's face it, she's not bad looking. In fact, she's pretty cute. I don't know why my thoughts always trailed off during important times, but eventually we came to a park. I had to sit down on a nearby bench and catch my breath before talking.

"So, what did you want to see me about anyway?" She looked away from me like she was trying to form the words in her head, which was extremely weird for Nagato. She always seemed to know exactly what to say and do at every moment.

"Since you left my apartment this afternoon, I have been having trouble with the new emotions that have been installed in me. Since you are the only human that knows about me, I wanted to know if you would help me." She looked back up at me. She still had the same emotionless look she always did, but something was different.

"You want help with your emotions? Well, I don't really know if I can teach you about them. Besides wouldn't it be faster to read a book about them?"

"I see. While it is true that reading about emotions would be considerably quicker, I feel that it would be less information than if I was shown by a real human. And…" I stood and waited for her to finish before I actually realized. Nagato had paused in the middle of a sentence, and that really wasn't like Nagato. Now I was sure of it, she was acting different. Maybe it was because of her upgrades, but I really doubt that emotional processing can affect speech. Not that I knew what emotional processing was, or even if it was a term at all, but bear with me, alright?

"And what, Nagato?" I tried to encourage her to finish her sentence, which seemed pretty futile after she still didn't do it. I waited for a bit longer before she spoke again.

"There is a certain emotion whose knowledge I believe to be unattainable through a book. I have tried, but the data is not complete."

"And that emotion would be…?"

"The emotion is the one that you refer to as, 'love'. I cannot understand this emotion, nor can I tell when I am experiencing it." She turned to look at me when she said that. Now, I've just said a couple minutes ago that things that would be sexy if said by Ms. Asahina, or even Haruhi, would seem different if it was Nagato. I know that, but why do I feel so awkward now? And how can she say all that with such a blank look?

"So you can process love now?" Don't worry, I'm not trying to dodge anything.

"I believe that I have felt the emotion even before my upgrades, but could not process it. However, even with the upgrades, I still feel like I will not be able to process it properly without having complete data on it."

"Well, I've never fell in love before, and I've never even had a girlfriend. So my 'data' on love probably isn't complete, but I can try to help you understand it better. Let's see… love is when you feel…" I couldn't really form the words. I was gonna try that whole cheap bridesmaid speech of 'Webster's dictionary', but she wouldn't have gotten the joke. Besides, I didn't think this was a particularly funny situation.

"I have deemed the information as relevant." I was quite confused, since I had forgotten all about Ms. Kimidori and he little chase scene. "Given the current situation, I can now see that telling you would be for the best."

"Tell away, then."

"It is because of Haruhi Suzumiya. Emiri Kimidori believes the actions that I plan to take tonight will cause Haruhi Suzumiya to react in a way that could be threatening to the world." Wait, your actions tonight? What the hell are you talking about, Nagato?

"Why would Haruhi blow up the world if we were hanging out? That really doesn't make sense." Nagato looked away again and was silent for a good while. I just sat there on the bench. I knew that Koizumi and Nagato both have told me they think Haruhi might have feelings for me, but I really didn't take her for the overly jealous type. Besides, to Haruhi, Nagato was just the silent, emotionless, bookworm character. Ms. Asahina should seem like more competition than Nagato by a long shot.

"The reason my actions might cause a reaction in Haruhi Suzumiya is not because we are together. It is because the actions I could perform might be taken the wrong way."

"And these actions you _might_ take… what are they?"

"In order to complete my data, I would like to experience what you call 'love' first hand. I have concluded that this is the best way to understand it." By this time, I was starting to see what was happening. Nagato was making a move on me. Not that I wasn't happy, but how the hell should you react when the silent alien is coming on to you? Anyone have any ideas? Didn't think so.

"Experience it… first hand. And how do you plan on doing that, Nagato." I tried to say while keeping my composure, which was actually very difficult.

"I believe the best way would be to commit acts that people do when they are 'in love'." And with that, Nagato turned and walked towards me. Now, I'm not saying that I'm a chicken or anything, but was getting pretty scared. I had no idea what she going to do. She stopped in front of me and grabbed her arm, which was really cute. "From the information I have gathered, it takes two people for the emotion of love to be felt. Since this is the case, I have chosen you to be the other person." Yep, she was definitely making a move on me. She turned her head and started to turn red. Wow, she looked so freaking cute.

"Uh huh, so that's why Ms. Kimidori couldn't figure it out. I can see how Haruhi could take this the wrong way." I tried to think of something else to say, but my brain kind of shut down when Nagato sat on my lap, putting her face really close to mine. "N… Nagato?"

"One act I have read about is the one… called kissing." She was speaking with a different tone, like she was being shy. By then, my cuteness meter had overloaded.

"Ok, I guess we should do that then." Yep, I'm still trying to maintain composure. I started to think that the last time I was this close to her was after she had terminated Ms. Asakura. I told her she looked better without glasses and Taniguchi walked in on us. God, what is wrong with me? Why do I think about this stuff now?

"That would be best…" Nagato leaned in closer to me, shaping her lips for a kiss and closing her eyes. I have to admit, sharing my first kiss with a Data Entity had never crossed my mind before, but I'm not going to complain. As I shook yet another unnecessary thought from my mind, I leaned in and planted my lips on hers, locking ourselves in a kiss.

After a couple minutes we pulled away from each other. This time I was sure of it, she was totally blushing. We sat there in silence, both of not knowing what to say. Then she broke it.

"I… don't think I have acquired enough data."

"Uh, yeah. There's no way one kiss is all it takes to understand love."

We started to kiss all night on that park bench.

* * *

I was thinking of making the last scene a little more "R" rated, but it didn't seem appropriate. But who knows what the future holds? Kyon and Yuki sure don't!


	4. The Peaceful Days of Yuki and Kyon

So, this is basically a filler chapter explaining the currently peaceful lives of our two new lovebirds. No conflict or any real plot development, but get over it :D And with that, Chapter 4 is a go! Enjoy!

* * *

It was about a week after the night at the park. Ever since, Nagato and I had been sneaking around the other three members of the SOS Brigade to hide our relationship from them.

She had told me 'Another act between lovers is dating.' For the most part, Ms. Kimidori has not interfered with Nagato in public, but I had been warned to watch out for her when I go to meet Nagato. If I see her at all, I'm supposed to abandon the whole thing and head somewhere else. I also get the strangest feeling that Koizumi knew about us too, but I couldn't be sure.

Nagato had mostly stayed the same way as she always was, giving one line responses when she didn't have to give long explanations, only reading her books at the club, and otherwise being Nagato. She hadn't changed much, though once she accidentally kicked the table leg and actually held her foot up to rub it.

Oh, and about Haruhi. After Nagato returned the next day to school, Haruhi scolded her a little and told her next time she would have to buy everyone lunch, to which Nagato responded 'Understood' which was the expected response and amount of care given.

Now, back to the story, I don't want to get off track here. I had fallen asleep at the club meeting. I had three tests in my classes that day, so I was pretty exhausted. When I woke up, I didn't see anyone, but could feel something on my back. I reached to grab it and felt a school cardigan in my hand, which immediately made me turn my head to see Nagato reading her book.

"Hey, did you put your cardigan over me?" She didn't even look up at me when she answered.

"I did."

"Well, aren't you cold? It's been chilly out lately."

"This body is not affected by temperatures above freezing or below melting points."

"That's a useful function, the cold really sucks, and the heat even more so." This time she looked at me when she responded.

"I do not enjoy this function because it makes me less human."

"Guess I didn't think about it like that. I guess even if I hate it I should be grateful that I actually get to know I do, I'm sorry."

"It is fine." _Back to one liners, eh?_

"So… what are you reading?" She closed the book on her thumb and held it up to show me the cover, then reopened it and put it back in her lap. _Now you're giving me no liners? Well, I should have seen that coming I guess._ "Hey, Nagato? Can you bookmark that page your on real quick?" She didn't say anything, but still folded the corner of the page down and closed the book, setting it on her lap and looking at me. I stood up and put her cardigan on the table and then walked to her. I took the book and looked at it for a couple seconds before tossing it on the table and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks for looking out for me." She started to blush a little.

"You are welcome." I walked to the table to give her book back to her and then returned to my chair, reveling in the silence. I thought back to last December, when she had re-wrote the world, and how I chose this world over the one she wanted. I had always thought it was kind of selfish. She went through the trouble of remaking everything like how she wanted it and I ruined it for her. Of course, she did leave me a way out, so maybe she didn't really care either way. I chose this world because I like to have fun in this world. I know that, but I still like the silence that comes when I'm with Nagato. She's like a cure to the madness when I took too much of it.

"Well, I think I'm going to get home before my sister decides to kill me." As I grabbed my bag and slung it around my shoulder, she closed her book and stood up, walking over to me to hug me around my waist.

"Have a safe walk home." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. As she looked at me I kissed her on the lips and began to walk out.

"If you're going to, I can walk you home."

"Too risky. Emiri Kimidori might take action if we are seen together." Oh yeah, they live in the same building.

"So, why don't you just delete Ms. Kimidori like you did to Asakura when she attacked you?"

"Emiri Kimidori is not my backup unit. Unlike Ryoko, she does not follow my orders, meaning that both of us could be seen as threats by the Data Integration Thought Entity if we engage in combat. However it is more likely that I alone will be targeted, since our relationship can be seen as threatening to the universe."

"Is that so?" I tried to sound interested, but I don't pick up on most of the things she says, so it was difficult. She didn't want me to walk her home because of Ms. Kimidori, but I still walked her to the school gates. As she turned to go, I stopped to watch her walk away until she was almost out of sight, and then began my own walk home. The sun was just beginning to go down, so I wasn't that late getting home.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with silence. My sister left a note on the table telling me that she was spending the night at a friend's house. That meant I had the whole house to myself, which was great. I walked into the living room and saw Shamisen lying on the couch. He looked up at me for a minute when I sat down, but then went back to sleep. I turned on the T.V. and proceeded to flip through the channels for about an hour before I got bored out of my mind. I picked up my phone and texted Nagato. Since I had the place to myself, I thought I'd ask her to come over. After a while she replied and told me she was on her way.

I went upstairs to change out of my school uniform and into some more comfortable clothes. When I went back downstairs, I heard a knock at the door. It wasn't who I expected.

I walked down the steps in a loose white shirt and a pair of black track pants. I turned and stepped down into the little doorway of my house. I unlocked the door and turned the handle, expecting to let Nagato in, but was only met with a grim fate. As I opened the door, it stood. And had the same, annoying smile it always did.

"Ah, Kyon, good eve-" I slammed the door in his face and walked away. He let himself in, which would have ticked me off if it wasn't for the fact that he could have broken it down by force if necessary. "Now is that anyway to greet your friend?" He slipped his shoes off and stepped into my house, neatly placing his shoes in the entry way.

"I'm waiting for someone. It wasn't you."

"I know. You're waiting for Ms. Nagato, right?" I looked back at him slowly. I should have been surprised that he knew who I was waiting for, but I told you I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew about us. Still, I tried to play innocent.

"How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have known that you two have been sneaking around Ms. Suzumiya and myself, as well as Ms. Asahina for a good week now." My suspicion was right. Nothing ever gets past Koizumi; he's like a mind reader and a lie detector all in one. "I wanted to let you know that The Organization and I don't see it as any problem to their operations. After all, it's your personal life." He sat down on the couch next to me. "But, I must warn you to keep it secret from Ms. Suzumiya above all others."

"Because Haruhi might have developed feelings for me, and we don't want to risk a world ending catastrophe. Am I right?"

"Right on the spot, Kyon. We still haven't concluded whether or not this is true, but we don't want to take any chances." Another knock came from the door. This time I was sure it was Nagato, but I didn't stand. Koizumi did though. "Well, I guess I should be going now, I'd hate to be a third wheel." To save Nagato the worry of seeing Koizumi answer the door at my house I called her in.

"The door's unlocked, Nagato!" I heard the door creak open and close back from down the hall. Then I heard something that piqued my interest.

"Well, Kyon, you and Ms. Nagato have a good night. Oh, and you should really see this." Those were Koizumi's final words as we walked out of the house. Taking his advice, I stood up and turned to look into the hallway, and there stood the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

Nagato wore a black-and-white striped sleeveless shirt, a frilled black skirt with leggings that went under it, and a small white jacket that was lined with black fur. Plus, her hair was up in a ponytail. If we had been in some anime, this would have been the point when my nose exploded in a bloody mess.

"N- Na- Nagato, uh, hi, come on in." I tried to keep from blushing as she walked into my living room. I hadn't really ever seen her in anything except her uniform. She only wore something else when instructed by Haruhi or someone else. "I, uh, like your outfit." What else could I say?

"Thank you." She had the same tone that she always did, but she turned her head and blushed all the same. "I picked it out because I though it looked cute. Wearing it makes me happy." It was so great that she could express emotions! She picked out an outfit simply because it was cute and made her happy. She had really been getting the hang of her emotions, but there was one thing I needed.

"Hey, Nagato? Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you, smile, for me?" She turned back towards me again, tilting her head at me. "It's just, I haven't seen you smile before…"

"Understood." She walked to me and embraced me, then looked up at me with a big smile. "In order to make smiles, I must feel happiness. This is where I'm most happy." The monotone left her voice and she began talking like a normal person. As I looked at her, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. This made Nagato seem confused. "Tears are an expression of sadness… is there something wrong?"

"No, Nagato. Sometimes… humans to things that don't make any sense, like crying when they're happy, or smiling when they're sad." She stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the lips a couple times. I started to kiss her back and eventually we fell backwards, over the arm of the couch and down onto it. We did nothing but hold each other for what seemed like hours. I was so happy just to be with her. Nothing could destroy this happiness, not even the end of the world. To hell with what Haruhi thought, I loved Nagato and I wouldn't give her up for anything.

"Kyon…" My eyes shot open wide. That was the first time she actually said my name. "Do you love me?" Didn't I just say I did?

"Of course I do, Nagato. I love you more than anything." She began to cry, which seemed to surprise her a little.

"Oh, you were right. I'm crying from happiness." She smiled through her tears as she kissed me again.

"See, I told you." We smiled at each other before we realized that all we had done thus far was make out on my couch. "Uh, so what do you want do to?" My stomach growled when I asked.

"It sounds like you are hungry."

"Then how about dinner?" She nodded in agreement and I went off to make us dinner. It was the first time I had cooked for anyone before, so I decided to keep it simple and just made some curry. I'm not the worst cook in the world, and though I'm pretty close, it's hard to screw up curry. I would go into the details of making dinner, but I don't want to bore you guys.

After we ate, we sat back down on the couch and snuggled. I layed down and she did the same in front of me, then I covered us up with the blanket on the back of the couch. She rolled around to face me and put her face into my chest, holding onto my shirt tightly. I put my arms around her to keep her warm. I know that temperature can't affect her, but I thought it was still appropriate.

At one point or another, we both fell asleep in each other's arms. The times since we had started dating had been peaceful, and I didn't want it any other way.

* * *

Aww, how cute. A little side note, the outfit that Yuki is wearing is an outfit that my friend from school (when I was in school) drew her in that I always thought was cute. If I can get the picture - and can actually want to go to Staples for a new scanner - I'll make that picture the new cover for this story. But don't get your hopes up! Until next time!


	5. The Search of Haruhi Suzumiya

Sorry for being a bit late with this one, couldn't get on my computer, but here it is~ Chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up that morning when my phone started to go off. As I opened my eyes, I saw the T.V. which made me jump a little before I felt the little movement in front of me. I looked down to see Nagato, curled up on me with the cutest little smile. We had spent the night together in each other's arms. I slowly got up so I didn't wake her up and grabbed my phone. It told me I had a text from Haruhi, which was a mix of good and bad. It was good because I was going to be able to enjoy another day of excitement, which I had chosen when I chose this world. But it was bad for the same reason.

I flipped it open to read the text. 'Wake up, lackey. You have two hours to get to the usual meeting spot. Hurry up or you'll get fined!' Great, another fine. I knew that either way I would end up having to buy everyone lunch anyway, so it really didn't matter if I was late or not. I looked over at Nagato, who was still sleeping soundly. I decided I'd get dressed before I woke her up.

I drowsily walked up the stairs and into my room to get some better clothes on when I got another text. This time it was from Koizumi. 'I'm sure you've heard from Ms. Suzumiya about meeting. Do you have a plan on how to get Nagato and yourself there at the same time?' I closed the text and called him.

"Ah, Kyon. I didn't expect a call. I take it that to mean that you don't have a plan."

"No, I don't, but believe me I've been thinking about it. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Not really. You could just say that you ran into Ms. Nagato on your way and decided to walk with her, but I don't know if that will work." He was right. That was a really basic lie, but it was the only thing I had, so it would have to work.

"That'll be fine." I sighed as the words came out of my mouth. I hung up the phone before waiting for a response. I walked back down stairs and kneeled down in front of Nagato. Reluctant to wake her from her slumber, I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Nagato, wake up." She barely opened her eyes and looked around as she sat up.

"Kyon, good morning." She smiled. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10, we have to get ready and go before Haruhi kills, well, me."

"Haruhi?" That was actually the first time I heard Nagato refer to her without saying her full name, or, anyone for that matter.

"Yeah, Haruhi wants us to go to the bus stop on Main Street to meet her. Probably wants to look for strange beings."

"I understand." She stood up and put the blanket on the couch." Then I will change my outfit."

"Change your outfit? The only clothes I have here are mine and my sister's. My clothes would be too obvious and my sister's clothes wouldn't fit." I looked back at her. "Actually, my clothes wouldn't fit either, regardless of obviousness." I walked towards the door to get my shoes.

"Then I will re-write the data."

"Re-write the data? What does that mean…?" I turned back to face her, as she started to take her clothes off. Now, I'm not stupid. Nagato wouldn't have cared if I watched, or she wouldn't have done it right there. So, I don't know why I turned away so fast. "Nagato, what are you doing!?"

"I am re-writing the data of my clothes." Within seconds, she was completely naked in my living room. Remember me saying that certain things are different with Nagato? Well I definitely don't think that now, but then again no other girl would just strip in the middle of my living room! "Begin data link creation." I peeked back at her as clothes started to form around her. It was just some plain clothes for the cold with her cardigan over it, but she still looked cute. "How do I look?"

"You look great. We still have about an hour, do you want to get some breakfast first?" She nodded her head and followed me into the kitchen. I slid some bread into the toaster and cracked some eggs into a pan. "Sorry, but the only thing that I can make with any decency is eggs on toast."

"It is fine. Do you have any books to read?" After telling her where to find a book to read and getting some breakfast into my system, we headed out the door. We walked for a little ways before we split up so that we wouldn't arrive at the same time. After all, I had to get there last so that Haruhi could make me pay for lunch.

As I arrived at the ever popular bus station, all four of the Brigade's other members had already arrived ahead of me. And Haruhi, she didn't look all that happy with me.

"Kyon! You're late!" _Says you, I'm here 4 minutes early!_ "As punishment, you get a fine!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry I brought enough money for everyone to enjoy a nice lunch." I smiled but sighed. It was a nice day out, especially if you compared it to the recent cold front we had been getting. "But can I at least pick where we go to eat?"

And so, after Haruhi decided where to go have lunch, we set off on another one of our club's little field trips. I enjoyed the fact that my life was filled with excitement from time to time, but not too much, alright? We walked to the restaurant mostly as a group. Haruhi and Ms. Asahina walked in front while Haruhi tried to get her to wear another ridiculous costume. Koizumi and I walked a little bit behind them, and Nagato walked behind us reading the book she got from me.

"So, I see you figured out a way to get Ms. Nagato out without Ms. Suzumiya noticing anything."

"Yeah, I remembered that there was two ways to get to the bus stop from my house. I took the longer way." It wasn't really a foolproof plan, but it was better than nothing right?

"By the way… I have something very interesting to tell you…"

"And what would that be?"

"You know the recent chilly weather we've been getting?" I nodded, since I knew full well what the weather had been doing. Koizumi chuckled to himself and then pointed at a very energetic girl ahead of us. If you don't know who I'm referring to, I'll give a hint. What's short haired, wear a yellow ribbon, tries to force Ms. Asahina into bunny girl outfits, and essentially God? "It seems that her recent displeasure had brought about a shift in the temperature of the town. If it kept up, we could have had a modern day ice age." I looked at him in disbelief. What would Haruhi gain from freezing nothing but this town?

"I have reached the same conclusion. The cold weather started around the same day my upgrades were being installed. The day I was absent from club activities." Nagato had gotten really close to us when I wasn't looking. "If we had shown up together, it would have resulted in another closed space that could threaten the existence of the universe."

"You mean another closed space like the one she created when there was that misunderstanding with Ms. Asahina?" Nagato looked at me with her emotionless look, which actually cut deep inside of me.

"Correct. There is another problem." _Great, more trouble?_

"Yes, we will more than likely draw straws again to pick research groups, and it seems like you never get picked to be with Ms. Suzumiya. However, if this happens and you're paired with Ms. Nagato or Ms. Asahina it could cause her mood to worsen. We don't want to take that risk, so Ms. Nagato. Can you help us?"

"Understood."

After we ate lunch, and Haruhi had drained almost all of my assets for the day, we drew straws. As I reached for mine, I looked a Nagato. Her mouth was moving at the speed of light. She was casting on of her spells, making me and Koizumi draw the short ones. I was a bit surprised that she didn't make it so Haruhi and I were together, but I went with the ever-smiling Koizumi regardless. We made it about a mile without a word to each other, before he spoke.

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"What is?"

"The fact that Ms. Nagato chose us to be companions today, I found it quite odd." I really didn't care either way, but I had to listen, or I'd miss important information. "I believe it's because she didn't want you to be with Ms. Suzumiya." _Took you that long to think that up genius?_

"What's odd about that? Nagato cares for me a lot, and since she can process jealousy, it only makes sense, right?"

"Well, whatever the case, she may have made the perfect decision. Ms. Suzumiya controls essentially everything in the universe. That means there is a great possibility that she doesn't want travel alone with you, or she would have made it so you did. However, she also doesn't want you to be alone with the girls either." _So what your saying is she asks for the impossible but gets it anyway. Yeah, I knew that already._

"So the best choice would have been to put us together. What's your point?"

"No point, really, just merely pointing out a fact." _Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious._ "But, I must tell you something else." I didn't respond, but just looked interested at him. "Ms. Emiri Kimidori. She's like Ms. Nagato, correct?"

"Yeah, she's a Data Entity, too. Why do you ask?"

"She's opposed to your relationship with Ms. Nagato."

"Would you stop pointing out things I already know?"

"Oh, I wasn't aware. Well, then I'll just tell you to be careful."

We spent about 3 hours walking around town doing nothing while pretending to search for mysterious happenings before I got another text from Haruhi telling us to come back. When we got back to the bus stop, Haruhi and the others had found anything either. Shocker, right? We all said our goodbyes and I started to head home. As I walked down the street, someone tugged on my sleeve. I didn't even have to turn around.

"Hey, Nagato. What's up?" She had her head down and was looking at the ground like a shy little girl, which I guess she actually was, but whatever.

"I wish to say goodnight." I smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss, but was kind of interrupted by an arrow flying in between our faces.

"Holy mother of God!" I staggered back and fell on my ass. Nagato stood in front of me in a fighting stance, staring at the rooftops that went into the night sky. "What the hell was that?"

"It was a weapon comprised of data." _Data? Wait, does that mean…?_ Sure enough, when I looked at the spot Nagato had transfixed her gaze on, I saw the other data entity, Emiri Kimidori, standing on the building, holding 3 more of the arrows. "Emiri Kimidori…"

"Hello, Nagato, so very good to see you. I'm very sorry but I cannot allow you to engage in a relationship with that man. You see, Ms. Suzumiya loves this man, so to prevent the destruction of this universe, I will have to terminate your data link." She threw another arrow at Nagato, who easily deflected it. "Don't worry Kyon, I won't kill you like Ryoko was going to. That reminds me, you'll have to say hello to her for me." The smile she had on her face reminded me of the one that Asakura had when she attacked me. Ever get that feeling? Like the thing that is happening now already happened? You know, De ja vu?

"I will not allow you to interfere. Haruhi Suzumiya's feelings for Kyon are unconfirmed. Additionally, I am not trying to spark a reaction in Haruhi Suzumiya like Ryoko Asakura was. I love this man, regardless of what you, the Data Integration Thought Entity, or Haruhi Suzumiya wants, thinks, or does."

And with Nagato's confession of love for me, their battle started.

* * *

A little side note: I will be making a sequl to this, as sequals seem quite popular among the fans of Haruhi FanFics. (P.S. You might see some Haruhi x Koizumi ;|)


	6. The Attack of Emiri Kimidori

Sorry for the wait. I like to try and post new chapters quicker than four days apart, but playing Assassin's Creed III takes up SOOO much of my time! Seriously, in what other game can you jump from a rooftop and land on two Red Coats, killing them both instantly!? NONE! But, enough of me rambling, you people want to read about Yuki! Chapter 6 Is Now UP. Enjoy.

* * *

Nagato had just confessed her love for me to the now hostile Emiri Kimidori. According to what Nagato told me before, this time she was the one who had acted against orders. Since Nagato was the one who could potentially upset Haruhi, she couldn't get permission to 'terminate the data link' of Ms. Kimidori, so this was going to be hard for Nagato to pull through.

By now, Emiri was on the ground with us, attacking Nagato. They both moved at incredible speeds, making it hard for me to actually see what was going on. From what I could see though, Emiri was down to one of her arrows, and using it like a dagger. On the other hand, Nagato had no weapon. Talk about a disadvantage, but Nagato could beat Asakura, so there's no reason she couldn't win, right?

I looked around and noticed that neither Nagato nor Emiri had manipulated the data of our surroundings to their advantage. While this meant that nobody could get the upper hand, it also meant that any random person could walk in on this at any time. I didn't know what to do. Here the girl I loved was fighting to the death with another one of her kind, and I was still sitting on the ground trying to watch them. But what was I supposed to do? After all, I'm just a normal human. I didn't have any special powers. I couldn't manipulate data, time travel, or shoot flames out of my hands like the others in the SOS Brigade. I was just a normal human that wasn't special in any way at all. I looked back at the two fighters just as Nagato fell to the ground, a large cut across her shoulder.

"No, Nagato!" Emiri now stood over her, raising her arrow up to deliver the final blow.

"Don't worry, Kyon. There will be someone else sent in Nagato's place after she transfers. So Ms. Suzumiya won't destroy the universe." I felt tears stream down my face. I was so useless. I couldn't even protect the girl that I loved. What kind of man am I?

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen, Ms. Kimidori." I looked down the street at the voice that had spoken. It was dark so I couldn't see him properly, but I could tell who it was. Who was it? The man that was going to save us both. "If Ms. Nagato transfers away like Ms. Asakura did, Ms. Suzumiya will most definitely go on a rampage." The tall, brown-haired man stepped in the light, revealing that never-changing smile. Emiri released her battle stance.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Itsuki. You see, if the Data Integration Thought Entity sends a new Data Entity in Nagato's place, Ms. Suzumiya will not react."

"No, the one mislead is you, Emiri. You see, when Ms. Suzumiya started the SOS Brigade, she wanted five things. Herself, a normal student, a shy bookworm, a Moe upperclassman, and a transfer student, were the things she required. However, over the course of time, she changed. I noticed this last December. When Kyon here fell down the stairs and slipped into a coma, Ms. Suzumiya was genuinely worried. Both of our superiors believed that it was because she had feelings for him, which still could be the case. However, consider this if you would. If all she wanted was a normal student, she could have replaced Kyon quite easily. But instead she stayed by his side until he healed. I believe that over the course of the never-ending summer, her attitude and her wants changed. Instead of her characters, she wanted her friends. You could send all the replacements for Ms. Nagato you wanted, but I'm afraid the thing that Ms. Suzumiya wants now, is Nagato herself." It was a long explanation, but I think I got most of it.

"Hmm, I can see your point Itsuki, but I'm afraid I cannot let this relationship between these two continue." She resumed her stance, but was knocked backwards by a large ball of fire. Koizumi used his powers. It surprised everyone, including Koizumi himself.

"Interesting. Now, Emiri, we both know that you can't defeat me. So will you please give up, I'd hate to destroy such a pretty face." Emiri's smile had completely disappeared now, replaced by anger at the Esper. She obviously didn't like the fact that Koizumi was winning in a battle that hadn't even started.

"What will you do if Ms. Suzumiya finds out about them, Itsuki?"

"Trust me, I'm working on that right now." Koizumi dispersed the fireball in his hand and walked over to Nagato to pick her up. Then he took her to me. "Here, it only seems right that you carry her, she is your girlfriend after all."

"It is ok, I can move on my own."

"Don't talk nonsense, Nagato" I took her in my arms, carrying her wedding-style, which made me blush a little. "I'm going to carry you home, it's the least I can do." I stood up, and began to walk in the direction of Nagato's apartment building with Koizumi. We left Ms. Kimidori there, standing in the middle of the street. The expression on her face wiped clean by the shadows that covered her face.

"Kyon…" Nagato hid her eyes behind her hair. But I still knew she was sad, tears were running down her cheeks. "I am sorry. I have failed to protect you." I smiled at her.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing. I should be the one protecting you. But, I guess we both have to apologize to Koizumi for saving us."

"Don't mention it. I was simply doing what any friend would have done." Friend. I used that word pretty loosely when referring to Koizumi, but he really did save us, and I was grateful. "For now, we should figure out what we're going to do. Emiri lives in the same apartment complex as Ms. Nagato, so we might have to stay with her and protect her. Under normal circumstances, I could protect her myself, but I do need to sleep, so Kyon. Would you mind taking shifts with me?" He had asked a really dumb question; of course I'd help keep Nagato safe. I decided not to mention this and just nodded.

When we finally made it to Nagato's place, I texted my sister to let her know I wouldn't be home. I would have called her, but I didn't want to deal with her. Besides, the current situation was a lot more important than what my sister thought of me, she was 11 and could get over it. Nagato had fallen asleep about halfway so I layed her down on the floor in her living room.

"Ms. Nagato sure doesn't have a lively place. Nothing more than a table, but I guess that's all the furniture she needs. Of course there are the pillows, but do they count as furniture?" Apparently I wasn't the only one who had stupid thoughts about everything. I sat against the glass door that led to Nagato's balcony and looked over my shoulder at the full moon.

I hadn't noticed in all the commotion, but the moon was really pretty that night. It was round and beautiful, and shined its golden-brown lights onto the streets below. It reminded of Nagato's eyes. _I really failed tonight._

"Kyon, could I talk to you for minute?" Koizumi opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside without waiting for my answer. I sighed and reluctantly followed him onto the balcony. "It certainly was a close call tonight, wasn't it? _Well if it isn't the understatement of the year._

"Yeah, it was. It's a good thing you showed up when you did. I really owe you one, Koizumi." He leaned up against the railing, looking at the street, while leaned back against it.

"No, no need for my thanks. I really believe what I said. That Ms. Suzumiya wants her friends more than anything. Replacing me with another transfer student, Ms. Asahina with another Moe upperclassman, and even Ms. Nagato with another shy bookworm won't be acceptable any more. She wants us, the people she considers her friends."

"So what you're saying is that you didn't do it for us, but for your job?" I gave him my joking smile so that I didn't sound too serious.

"No, don't take it that way. But don't you think it's weird?

"What is?"

"I could use my powers tonight." He was right - which he was a lot actually - he used his powers. "Normally I can only use my powers inside of closed space or at a fractioned point inside of a manipulated space, like the time with the cave hopper. But I'm not capable of using them in ordinary life, or at least not under ordinary circumstances."

"You're implying that the circumstances weren't ordinary. In what way?"

"I rather think that the answer is quite simple. It was Ms. Suzumiya." Haruhi gave him his powers for that brief moment? That really didn't seem possible, but nothing else up to this point did either, and I've kind of learned to go with the flow around here.

"I thought Haruhi couldn't do anything unless her emotional state was thrown off. There's no way she saw that fight and thought to give you powers. Even if she always uses her powers sub-consciously, she'd actually have to see the fight right?"

"That may be so, but we still don't know the extent of her powers, so I can't answer your question. But, me being able to use my powers backs up my theory. When Ms. Suzumiya first granted me my powers she didn't know me, she just simply wanted Espers to exist. So, if she wanted to keep her friends with her by any means necessary, that would trigger an event that would always give her friends a way to help each other in times of need. That would explain my ability to use my powers, even if they weren't at full capacity."

"If that's the case, then why didn't I get the strength to protect Nagato?" Yeah, I know that was a stupid question, don't harp on it.

"That might be because Ms. Suzumiya doesn't want you to protect Ms. Nagato. Truth be told, I actually wasn't anywhere near you guys the whole night. I was walking home when I suddenly appeared in the middle of your little skirmish. I believe Ms. Suzumiya made it so I would be the one to save Ms. Nagato." Another pointer that Haruhi might have romantic feelings for me. I may have chosen her world, but that didn't mean I chose her. Haruhi is way too eccentric for me. "Well, while I don't know all the details, I'm sure we can figure everything out eventually. And if we can't, then we have the reshaping of the universe to look forward to." He gave a small chuckle to something I didn't find very funny.

"Guess you're right." Told you, he was almost never wrong.

"So, I'll take the first shift. You go get some rest, Kyon." Didn't have to tell me twice, I was tired. "I'll wake you in a few hours."

I walked back into the house and went, for the first time, into Nagato's bedroom. I grabbed all of the blankets I could find and brought them back out into the living room. I placed Nagato in between two of them and placed the others to the side to make Koizumi's place to sleep. I moved next to Nagato and layed down next to her, holding her tightly in my arms.

Sunday started like any other Sunday did, except for the fact that I woke up next to Nagato in her apartment. Koizumi and I stayed at her place the whole day and watched over her, making sure that Ms. Kimidori didn't show up. As expected, she never did. After all, Koizumi was stronger than she was, and if he was right, Haruhi would give him his powers if Ms. Kimidori attacked.

The day passed slowly, and Nagato and I talked over everything that happened so that we didn't feel awkward anymore. Eventually, Koizumi and I left and headed back to our own homes. I went to sleep and woke up on Monday. Ms. Kimidori was absent from school that day, probably out of shame from losing to a human.

The bell rang and I found myself dragging my feet back to the SOS Brigade clubroom. Once again I would play Shogi with Koizumi, go insane from boredom, do whatever Haruhi told me to do as Brigade Lackey, and everything else a 'normal' day entailed. And I didn't want it any other way.

Or, so I thought.

We sat in the clubroom like we normally did, until Haruhi started to talk again, announcing the next big project for the SOS Brigade.

"Listen up, you guys! I have something huge planned for the SOS Brigade!" _Oh, great another hair-brained scheme._ "We're going to start after Christmas, so we'll have a lot of time to prepare, in between the time we spend preparing for our Christmas and Halloween parties, at least." _Great, that means I'll have even less free time._ "Since we haven't had any luck finding strange beings around town, we're going to take a different approach!"

"Wait, what the hell do you mean?" There was no way that this would end well.

"We're going to build a time machine!"

* * *

So, I didn't exactly like this Chapter for a couple of reasons. One: It was too short. While it still broke 2k words, it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. Two: The fight scene. I really don't like having to explain fights with words, it's a lot easier when it's a Manga. I actually wanted to extend the fight to make the Chapter longer, but I'm WAY too lazy. Three: Kyon's word choice. I felt like Kyon was too Out of Character (OOC) for this part. I try my best to keep people in character, but somethimes my laziness kicks in. And Four: Koizumi. In all honesty, I didn't want Koizumi in this Chapter at all, but he was the only possible resolution to this fight. He and Emiri are in the same class, so I presumed they were semi-friends and call each other by their given names, so maybe he is a good addition to this part. I didn't really like it, but you're the reader, no me.

I hope these flaws don't drive you away, and that you continue to read this story.

(Side Note: I Said I Was Going To Make A Sequel. As In: End The Story With This Chapter And Continue It In Another Story. But, With The Amount Of Views Per Day, Followers, And Good Reviews, I Figured It Was A Stupid Idea. So, I'm Going To Continue With This And Hopefully Not Lose Interest. Thanks, For Reading. Chapter 7 Should Be Up In A Few Days, If AC3 Doesn't Keep Me Away XD)


	7. The Fluffiness of Kyon!

Yay! Chapter 7 isn't extremely late! Hooray! I'd like to take this tim to thank you readers, for sticking with me thus far, as this story ( in my opinion) is losing it's coolness. BUT I WILL keep writing it. I've set a personal record to give this story at LEAST 30k words before I end it. So far, every chpater has had about 2k words, so about 13-15 Chapters if I can keep the same pattern. (I'm not counting words in the author note, but instead the word in the document itself.) So, Chapter 7 - GO! Enjoy.

* * *

I stared at the eccentric girl across the room from me as she made her announcement, not knowing what to think. Ok, that's a lie, I thought she was crazy.

"W- What do you mean a time machine?" She let out a huge sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"Geez, Kyon, don't you understand anything at all? Since we can't _find_ what we're looking for, we'll just _become_ it." _One problem, genius. Three out of five of us are already what you're looking for. Too bad I can't tell you that, though. Dammit._

"Come on Haruhi, how are we supposed to makethat? Do you honestly think a group of high school kids can get materials to make a time machine?" Ms. Asahina stared devastatingly at me. _Yeah, that makes it sound like I know time travel is possible._ "Which, can't be made anyway…?" I added hastily.

"Uh, yeah, Haruhi, I agree with Kyon…" Ms. Asahina tried her best to make a smile. "I don't think time travel will be possible until the future, if it will be possible at all, that is."

"Come on you guys, think about how much fun this is gonna be!" _Great, we're going to screw with the world because you're bored again._

"I for one think it sounds like a brilliant plan." _Of course you agree with her you suck-up._

"There's the enthusiasm I'm looking for! As expected from my second-in-command, I'd give you a promotion if I could." _What enthusiasm? That's what he always sounds like. _I looked around the room at my fellow club members. Koizumi was smiling, seemingly content with this new plan. Ms. Asahina was on the verge of tears again, probably dreading the idea of making a time machine. And Nagato was still reading her book, but with the slightest smile across her face. I think she liked that the club was back to normal, although we never actually changed, but you get what I mean. I let out a small sigh and smiled to myself. _At least she knows what normal is, too._

"Alright, fine, I'll help you build your time machine." _Please forgive me Ms. Asahina._

"Then it's decided! We'll all meet at the usual place on our next day off, don't be late!" She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, with Koizumi following her.

"I'll be off too, so see you tomorrow." He shut the door behind him, leaving Ms. Asahina, Nagato, and myself alone. _Isn't this the situation we want to avoid at all costs?_ Nagato sighed and closed her book, standing up to get her bag.

"I will be leaving as well." She walked by me just as Ms. Asahina turned around to put the tea kit away, and slipped me another one of her little notes. 'Meet me outside the gates. Don't do anything while I am gone.' _Jealousy, huh?_ I smiled at her as she shut the door. She was just so damn cute.

"Um, Kyon? I think I need to talk to you." Ms. Asahina hadn't turned away from her tea kit yet, but struck up a conversation anyway.

"You don't think it's a good idea either, huh?" I rocked back in my chair a little, still staring at the Shogi board, thinking about a next move. Koizumi had surrounded my King with his Knight and Bishop. _I know there's a move I can make…_

"Yes, it's one of the things my company warned me about. They said that I shouldn't let her try to build one."

"What will happen if she tries and succeeds?" _Here it comes everyone._

"That's classified information." _Of freaking course it is._ I looked out the window, concluding that there was no way out of losing again, and saw Nagato walking to the gates.

"Oh, shi- Ms. Asahina, we'll have to talk later. I have to go." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door without even waiting for her to respond to me. I must have seemed _really_ suspicious, but Nagato was more important at the present time. I ran down the stairs and down to the large rows of shoe lockers. I ran right past Taniguchi and Kunikida, brushing off their greetings. After getting my shoes on and walking out the door, I dashed by the SOS Brigade clubroom window. Luckily, Ms. Asahina had closed the curtains so she could change, so she couldn't see me run to Nagato and start to walk with her. At the time, only four people knew about me and Nagato's relationship, Ms. Asahina wasn't one of them.

We walked for about ten minutes until we had put a good distance between ourselves and the school, and took our hands in each other's. Holding hands with Nagato never would have crossed my mind about two weeks ago, and now I looked forward to it every day of my life. We usually split apart after I got so close to her house, but since Ms. Kimidori had already found out about us, it was safe to walk her all the way home.

When we got there, I saw a flash of green up on the balconies in the corner of my eye, but when I looked nothing was there. Nagato walked to the door and swiped a little card through a scanner, immediately opening the door and letting us in. Then I got a text from Koizumi. 'Watch out for Ms. Kimidori.' Like I needed too, she already knew that she couldn't kill Nagato, or, terminate her data link. But, isn't that the same thing as death for a Data Entity? Why am I trying to figure that out?

"Hey, Nagato?" I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket, ignoring Koizumi completely. "Is it ok if I tell my friends that I'm dating you?"

"Who are you referring to?"

"Oh, uh, Taniguchi and Kunikida. They both pretty much steer clear of Haruhi, so I don't think it'll hurt anyone. Besides, I don't like not telling them where I am, they're just about my only real friends."

"If you think it won't be a problem, then I don't see any reason not to." Always so sullen when you talk, aren't you Nagato?

I stepped into her apartment and kicked off my shoes, looking out the door to make sure nobody followed us, Emiri Kimidori, Mikuru Asahina, or other forms of priers and/or Data Entity aliens. Concluding that there was no threat, I shut the door and walked into Nagato's living room. I hadn't changed much since we started dating; in fact it hadn't changed at all. _She really doesn't have any sense of decoration does she?_

"I will go make us some tea." She turned and walked into another room with her slow, 'silent character' walk, as Haruhi called it. I had still never been in her kitchen, and could only imagine what it looked like. No table, no chairs, no appliances, no… well anything. It was kind of sad. I sat down at her little table in the living room and thought about the club's next 'project'.

"A time machine, huh?" I sighed at the thought. Ms. Asahina had told me that Haruhi shouldn't be allowed to try to make one, because she might actually succeed. Then again, we couldn't just tell her 'no', that would make the world end. _I'm sure we won't be able to make a time machine, not even Ms. Asahina knows exactly how to build the Temporal Plane Destruction Device._

"I have made the tea." Nagato walked through the little doorway leading to the room I hadn't been in yet, carrying her little tea set and setting it down on the table. She looked really cute, but it was missing something, something I had never thought of before. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no, I was just thinking." I grabbed one of the cups and leaned back on my arm, sipping it slightly. "Hey, could you do something for me?" She responded by nodding. "Could you, put on an apron?" I know it's a little cliché, but a guy can't help but have fantasies you know.

"Very well… I will re-write the data." She blushed a little, seemingly embarrassed by my request, but still did it anyway. Her uniform started to glow a with the light that told me she was re-writing data, and then her clothes disappeared, replaced by nothing more than a red apron and black stockings. Again, anime nosebleed.

"N- NAGATO!" I turned away, my face as red as a tomato. "Wh- what are you doing?"

"Naked Apron."

"Yeah, I can see that, but that's not what I meant when I said apron, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but…" Yeah, I'm stumbling over myself at this point, but you would be too. "You didn't have to do all that…"

"Kyon…" She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me against her. I could feel her body heat since she was practically naked. Now, I don't want to sound like a perv or anything, but it felt good. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Nagato." Okay, now here's the part where I put my hand over the camera lens and tell you to go away for about an hour.

I woke up with a sleeping Nagato next to me on the floor. She wasn't wearing the apron anymore, so I went to get a blanket to cover her with. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had been there for over three hours. _My sister's gonna kill me._ I let out a sigh, which seemingly woke up a very sleepy Nagato.

"Morning." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I'm not sure she got the 'morning' joke, but she never asked about it, so maybe she did. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go home or my sister will never forgive me."

"Understood." She smiled and stood up, looking down at herself. Then she turned extremely red and fell back down, covering herself back up with the blanket. I smiled again at her shyness and started to get dressed. I didn't bother putting my uniform coat on because it was warm outside, presumably because of Haruhi's current happiness. Koizumi hadn't actually told me why the cold front came in, but I didn't think it was important.

As I walked down the street, I saw the same flash of green from before on a balcony. I looked up, but still saw nothing. So dismissed it as my eyes playing tricks on me.

_Bzzt._

My phone buzzed, signaling that I had another text. It was Koizumi again. 'I need to speak to you. Come to the park.' I sighed and turned around, heading to the park. If I had known I wasn't going to be able to go home, I would've stayed with Nagato.

And so, very reluctantly I walked to the park in the north of town to meet the ever-smiling Esper named Itsuki Koizumi. Now, I don't want to sound like I don't like Koizumi, or anything like that. He's just a bit creepy at times. There was one thing that I always thought of when I thought about him, except his creepy smile, that is. It was actually the Reverse Koizumi that sprang to mind. He had told me that he was in love with Haruhi during the time that Nagato had re-written the entire world. After that happened, I always thought that maybe the real Koizumi liked Haruhi too, but didn't act on it because of me. But I was with Nagato now, and he knew that, so if he was in love with her, why not tell her now? Maybe it was because Haruhi viewed all men - except me apparently - as sacks of potatoes, as in they're pointless.

As I contemplated whether or not Koizumi might like Haruhi, I had arrived at the park. I had a lot of visits to this park. Most of them were with Ms. Asahina, so it seemed like our own little spot. A little spot that was being infiltrated by Koizumi. Not that it mattered much anymore, but still.

"Ah, Kyon. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Koizumi stood up from the bench he was at and greeted me with his 'smile'.

"Yeah, well I guessed it had to be important, so here I am." I wasn't too thrilled about being there, but I really didn't have a choice. "I'm also going to guess that this is about the time machine."

"You'd be guessing right. It seems Ms. Asahina isn't all that happy about Ms. Suzumiya's latest project for us." He began to walk to the railing that overlooked the small river that ran through the park and leaned back against it as he spoke.

"That's because she's a time traveler, remember? If the basis for her job is created before it's supposed to, something bad is bound to happen."

"You have a good point. I have to tell you right now, that The Organization told me to go through with helping her build the machine. In fact, we might have the means to actually make it with their help. Regardless of what Ms. Asahina's company may want or do, my orders are to ensure Ms. Suzumiya's happiness at all costs."

"I really don't understand what this has to do with me. I understand that if Haruhi invents time travel, something bad will happen. But I really don't get what I would be able to do to stop it. You guys are the ones with powers, not me."

"Well, maybe so, but I figured I should keep you in the loop. The world may well enough revolve around Ms. Suzumiya, but the queen can't make any moves if the king is defeated, can she?" I didn't really understand what he meant, and my face must have shown it too. "That means that without you, Ms. Suzumiya might not ever have the need to reshape the world." Yeah, still not getting it.

"By the way, I was thinking of something."

"And what would that be?"

"Last Christmas… do you know what really happened to me?" I was being vague to see if he knew what had actually happened without telling him outright and sounding crazy. After all, for all I knew, only me and Nagato knew what happened.

"What do you mean? You fell down the stairs and slipped into a coma for three days, right?" He phrased it like he didn't know, but the way he said it meant he was probably hiding something.

"You know damn well that's not what I mean." I was a little agitated now. He always tried to hide things from me even at important times.

"Oh, you mean when Ms. Nagato re-wrote the world. If that's the case, then yes, I know what happened. Why do you ask?"

"Do you, remember anything about what happened?"

"Of course I do, you slipped into a coma after falling down the stairs."

"Be serious!"

"I assure you that is the truth. When Ms. Nagato re-wrote the world, she actually created a separate dimension. This in turn created two of each of us, just a little different. Time in the second universe had already progressed as far as the original, but with different events occurring. However, since she wanted you to make the choice of which world you wanted, she made it so you blacked out. I have no memories or idea of what my second self did. I assume that that's what you wanted to know?"

"So, even though you were the same person, you were still two separate beings. So does that mean you share the same feelings and views and personality?" _Yeah, personality was the same alright. But I didn't know about the other two._

"Why do you ask?"

"You told Ms. Kimidori that you had a plan in case Haruhi found out about me and Nagato, what kind of plan were you talking about?"

"Ah, that. First, what exactly did my second self say to you in the second dimension?"

"You told me you were in love with Haruhi." He laughed, seemingly to himself, like he thought it was a joke. But, that wasn't the case.

"I see. That is rather strange, isn't it? But, what if I were to say I was in love with Ms. Suzumiya?" _Hey genius, I just said you already did. Even if it wasn't technically you._

"I really wouldn't care either way."

"Interesting. Well, I suppose that's natural then." He stood up and walked right passed me. "You do have Ms. Nagato after all. I have to go now, Kyon. It seems a minor Closed Space has opened, and I'm the closest operative, so I have to deal with it." He walked on ahead, out of the park and down the street. Then I realized something.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

* * *

So, I tried to get a bit fluffy in this Chapter, but didn't want to go _too_ X-Rated, so just cut it out. (Lol Naked Apron) So I hope you enjoyrd this little piece. This is actually my longest Chapter to date! HOORAY! The document is about 2.7k, so hopefully it'll help me reach my goal! Hope to see you in th next Chapter!


	8. The Time Machine of Haruhi Suzumiya

So, as I've gone back and read over my stories a thousand times looking for flaws, I notice that the Author's Notes actually have the most... But, I don't think they matter, right? Anyway, Chapter 8 - I Choose You! Enjoy.

* * *

The alarm clock blared at me with the normal annoying beeping before it switched to the new song on the radio. It was some song by this famous idol called "Lost My Music". I never got why Japanese singers named their songs with English words, but whatever. I hit the snooze button, making the song turn off, and crawled back under the covers. Thursday was such a horrible day.

After about ten minutes of trying to sleep with my sister knocking down my door, I finally got up and put on some clothes before going down stairs to get some breakfast. It was the same eggs on toast, but at least it was food.

We had the day off from school, which meant that I had to be at the bus stop at whatever time Haruhi wanted me to be there or suffer the 'penalty' which I would have to suffer anyway. Things rarely ever changed, but with Haruhi, that's a good thing. I'd really hate it if she reshaped the world, even though I'm not entirely sure I'd know if she did or not. Either way, I didn't want it to happen.

"Kyon, I'm going to school! I'm locking the door!" My sister yelled to me as she left, telling me that I had the house to myself until I did so too. I thought about calling Nagato, but didn't know if she was up or not. _Would her upgrades make her sleep later in the day?_ She was more human now, but emotions don't have anything to do with sleep… I think. Of course, I didn't really know when Nagato went to sleep or when she woke up before, or if she even slept at all. Maybe she slept in the clubroom while she skipped class. My random, unwanted thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on my front door. _My sis forget something?_

"Hold on, I'm coming." I went to let my sister back in the house, to get whatever she forgot, but wasn't greeted by her. Instead, I was greeted by the green-haired girl that shared a class with everyone's favorite Koizumi.

"Hello, Kyon."

"Ah, Ms. Kimidori!" I took a step back, expecting her to attack or something.

"Oh, please, call me Emiri. We don't have a need to use surnames, do we? Besides, I call you by your first name."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…" She smiled and gripped the plastic bag in her hands while she turned her head a little away from me. "I wanted to apologize for a couple days ago… I hope you'll forgive me." She bowed her head quickly and held out the bag for me to take it. I slowly reached out my hand, grabbing the bag in her hands. I looked inside and saw that it was just a lot of candy.

"Uh, what's this for?"

"Well, your club's having a Halloween party, right? I thought you might need some candy. And I didn't know what else to get…" _Wow, that's extremely weird._

"Uh, do you want to come in?" By now, her scary meter had dropped considerably, so I felt pretty normal. Not that inviting girls I barely know into my house is normal, but whatever. She nodded and walked inside and looked around.

"You have a very nice place. Who pays for it?"

"My grandparents do. My mother and father aren't around anymore."

"I see." _Wow, she talks just like Nagato sometimes._ She walked into my living room and sat down on my couch. "Again, I'm very sorry for a couple nights ago. I hadn't thought my actions through. If Itsuki hadn't stopped me, I might have really hurt Yuki. I hope you can forgive me."

"Uh, no problem… but shouldn't you be apologizing to Nagato instead of me Ms. Kimi- er, Emiri?"

"Maybe, but I don't know how to talk to her. Data Entities can't express feelings towards each other. It might cause an anomaly that could destroy the world." _Did you just say that casually and with a smile like it's no big deal?_ "Since I can't talk to Yuki directly, perhaps you could apologize to her for me?" I nodded in agreement, not wanting her fake smile go to waste.

"Emiri, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

"Koizumi… Do you think that he's in love with Haruhi?" This question had been pecking at my thoughts since the time at the park.

"Hmm… maybe he does. Though I can't say for sure, Itsuki is a very hard man to understand. I don't know much about him, either." _And yet, you call him by his first name._ "Why do you ask?"

"His 'plan' to calm Haruhi if she finds out about me and Nagato; I think it has something to do with it. He might plan on making her fall in love with him." I leaned back against the glass sliding door that led to my back yard.

"Well, if that is his plan, then it would definitely work. Moving her attraction from one man to another would make her unable to react to your relationship with Yuki." We sat in silence for a while, until my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket to open the text from Haruhi. "Well, sorry to keep you, Kyon. I hope you have a good day." She stood from my couch and bowed a little, then turned to walk out of my house.

"Right, see ya later." _This isn't the time to act casual…_ I flipped my phone open and read the text I had just received. 'Bus stop in one hour! Hurry or you'll get fined again.' "Great, one hour," I said to nobody in particular, "better get ready." It was a bit colder than usual, but it was also almost October. After running upstairs and quickly throwing on some clothes, I ran out the door, heading to the usual meeting place of the infamous SOS Brigade.

After I got to the bus stop - and was promptly fined for showing up 12 minutes late - Haruhi started to lead us to the marketplace. We were supposed to be looking for parts to buy so we could try and make a time machine. Once again, Haruhi and Ms. Asahina were ahead, me and Koizumi a little behind them and Nagato behind us.

"So, why don't you just have the Organization bring you the parts? You said that they could."

"Well, according to Ms. Asahina, we can't let Ms. Suzumiya actually create a time machine, can we? It might cause a disturbance of some kind."

"But you said you're company doesn't care if she succeeds."

"Well, that means they don't care either way; which in turn means that it's my choice to make if I actually try to help, or just pretend. Besides, it would look suspicious if I could just order the parts of a time machine." _You always look suspicious, creep._ "Well, in any case, if Ms. Asahina thinks it is unwise to allow Ms. Suzumiya to accomplish her goal, then I'll trust her." I decided against asking Koizumi about him loving Haruhi a second time, because he would just avoid the question again.

"So, do you _actually_ think it's possible?"

"Well, judging with Ms. Asahina's reaction, it might be. But even if we do build one, I highly doubt it would be possible without Ms. Suzumiya. She might build nothing more than a metal container and warp it to use for time travel." _Haruhi could probably make a cardboard box into a time machine. Yeah, we're all screwed._ "But think about it… Time travel might be fun."

"Maybe." _I've tried it before, and I got to say, time travel is overrated._ At last we had made it to the shopping district of Tokyo. It was the same place where we bought/stole all of the materials used to make that lame movie for the arts festival the year before. I couldn't help but think that Haruhi was going to use the same shady methods to get the equipment again. I sighed to myself, and could almost see Ms. Asahina cowering in front of the camera while she "filmed" a commercial for the electronics shop. _God she looks good in that, even in my memories…_

I got a sudden chill down my spine, like someone was looking at my thoughts and then cutting into my soul with a knife. Feeling this, I peeked back at Nagato, who was still fixated on her book. _Thank god…_

"Kyon, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just fine."

"Okay, we're here!" Haruhi stood in front of an electronics shop with her big smile before she went inside to talk to the manager. It was the same guy as the last time, whom we schemed two cameras from. _Great, we really are stealing from people again._ After about ten minutes, we walked out with five radios, two microwaves, a portable television, and three clocks. And we didn't spend one yen. "Ok, Kyon! Grab those boxes and let's get out of here!"

"I can't carry them all!"

"Then just grow some arms or something."

"Don't ask for the impossible!" _Seriously, I might ACTUALLY sprout more arms!_ "Koizumi, help me out!" After we left the marketplace, we headed in the direction of the school. I was carrying two boxes full of stuff, and Koizumi was carrying the T.V. _Talk about unfair… but I AM the Brigade Lackey._

"Koizumi… trade me…"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like that's really hard to do. I'd rather carry this T.V. if that's okay with you." _NO! No it isn't!_ "Besides," he looked ahead at Haruhi, who was talking to an almost crying Mikuru, "she wants you to carry all that. You are the Brigade Lackey." _Thanks for reminding me of what I already knew._

"So, how are we supposed to build a machine for time travel with this junk?" I shifted the boxes uncomfortably under my arms. Ever try to carry two huge boxes full of stuff at once? No, because it isn't possible. "I don't see how some radios and clocks can warp the space time continuum." Before you ask, no, I don't know how time travel works.

"Perhaps she plans on taking them apart. For all you know, she might actually know what she's doing." _Yeah right. Haruhi knowing what she's doing while building a time machine? I don't think so Captain Sarcasm._ "More importantly, isn't it a bit cold?"

"It's almost October, it should be cold."

"That's true. But we have to make sure Ms. Suzumiya is happy either way."

"Well, I'll let you handle that. I'm a little busy right now."

The school gates were open because there were teachers there and some clubs were meeting, so we had permission to put all of the stuff for our 'time machine' in the clubroom. It was even harder lugging those boxes up the stairs. After I finally got everything onto the table, I sat down in my chair, breathing heavily.

"Alright, Yuki you stay here; we're going to go get another computer from the computer geeks!" _Oh, man. Why me?_

"Wait, why isn't Nagato coming with us?"

"Because, isn't she friends with them now? If she went it might hurt her friendship, and I don't want to start any fights." _How chivalrous of you._ "Now, come on."

"Uh, no offense, but I'd rather stay here, I'm really tired." She ignored what I said completely and walked out without me, leaving just us. Nagato sat down in her chair, eyes still glued to her book. I stood up and walked to the window and leaned back against it, glancing at her every so often. "So, uh… what are you reading?"

"I am reading the book you lent me the other day." _At least she answered me this time._

"Uh huh… I've never read that book, actually. Is it good?"

"It is good." I looked at her for a while and sighed. We never had any real conversations. "Kyon." I looked back at her.

"What's up?" A small brush of red went over her face, as well as a smile.

"I love you." She instantly returned to reading her book, smile and blush still present. Once again, I sighed. I stood up straight and grabbed the book, taking it from her hands and folding down the current page's corner. I closed it and threw it on the table, then casually leaned down and kissed her. She did little more than kiss back, closing her eyes and placing her hands on my cheeks. Okay, so maybe that's a lot of things. We stayed like that for about three whole minutes, when the door cracked open.

"Kyon, where are you, Ms. Suzumiya wants you to- uh…" Almost instantly Nagato released me from her lip lock and turned to face the window, her face extremely red. She leaned over and grabbed one of the laptops from Haruhi's desk and opened it, trying to ignore Ms. Asahina. "I- uh, Kyon. Ms. Suzumiya needs you to carry this computer…" She was shaking as she held onto the door knob for dear life.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right there, Ms. Asahina." I looked down at Nagato, who was now clicking away at her computer, then back at Ms. Asahina, who slowly closed the door. As soon as it shut, I fell into my chair, clapping my hands over my eyes. "Oh, holy mother of god." Nagato and I sat in silence for about a minute. "Alright, well I have to go get that computer." Those poor guys never even saw this one coming.

I walked out the door, leaving Nagato to her own computer, her face almost completely red. I walked down the hallway a little to the room for the Computer Research Society, which had a computer in front of it.

"Oh, Kyon. Where's Ms. Asahina at?" Koizumi's voice came from behind me as he walked up the stairs.

"She, uh, had to leave. I don't know why, exactly."

"Oh, I see. Well, Ms. Suzumiya left to go talk to one of the teachers, and I'm going to head off as well. Oh, and it's a good thing that it wasn't Haruhi that saw you, huh?" He walked back down the steps, with that damned smile played across his face.

"Yeah…" _Smug creep._

* * *

So now, five people are aware of Kyon and Yuki's relationship. Yuki, Kyon, Emiri, Koizumi, and now Mikuru! The next Chapter will probably have a bit more action then the most recent ones, including a little visit from a very sexy woman. I don't know if you're aware, but I am in fact a shipper of Itsuki and Haruhi, so you might see some of that, if I feel like it. Oh, and Mikuru gets nobody cause I hate her guts with a burning passion. Well, Until Next Time!


	9. The Visit of Mikuru Asahina

I've done it! I've broken the sound barrier! Oh, I mean the 2k word barrier. As this Chapter has 3012 word, counted! I'm so *sniff* proud of myself. Although, in terms of normal Haruhi FanFics, 2k (and even 3k) word per Chapter is minimal, but whatever! So, In The Words Of N~ryon Churuya-san: "Here We Go!". Chapter 9 - Start! Enjoy.

* * *

As I walked to school the next day, I yawned, since I hadn't gotten much sleep due to my sister bugging me. I hadn't seen Emiri Kimidori since she visited my house and gave me some candy as an apology for attacking Nagato. Honestly though, who gives someone candy as an apology? I'm not an 8 year old. Although, Haruhi might enjoy it since it could save her money on the Halloween party. Plus I can say that I bought it so that she thinks I actually want to help; which I don't. _I already have enough to deal with thanks to her stupid time machine, I can't deal with a lame party that's going to end up being just the SOS Brigade and probably Ms. Tsuruya._

I rounded a corner, walking off of the street and onto the sidewalk that would take me to the school gates and saw Taniguchi. It wasn't unusual, since I always saw him at that exact point for the first time every single day. The unusual thing was that Kunikida was walking with him, which he rarely ever did. I figured it was as good a time as any to tell them about me and Nagato's relationship. After all, I couldn't do it in class with Haruhi right there, and at lunch she drags me to the clubroom. So, I decided to take advantage of the situation, something that I didn't get to do very often.

Kunikida had told Taniguchi near the beginning of the year that I 'had a thing for strange girls'. I don't really think that's true, but Kunikida does because of my friendship with a girl that we knew in middle school. She was actually kind of like Haruhi and Nagato in a way. _Yeah that's not helping, moron._ Although I dreaded the fact that Taniguchi wasn't ever going to let this go, I had to tell him. After all, he was just about my only friend besides Kunikida and the SOS Brigade members, even though I only hang out with him so I don't look like a loner. Plus, Kunikida likes him.

"Hey, Taniguchi! Kunikida!" I yelled after them as they walked up the sidewalk. _I'm still not exactly sure how to tell them. Maybe I should have thought about it a little…_

"Oh, Kyon, what's up?" Taniguchi turned and greeted like he normally did, and Kunikida turned and waved. "Why do you look so tired?"

"Don't worry about that. Listen, I kind of have to tell you guys something."

And now, we stood outside the school building under one of the Sakura trees in silence. Both of my friends staring at me with blank looks.

"Uh, guys… Say something." Kunikida lifted his arm a little and slapped Taniguchi lightly on the shoulder.

"I told you. He's into strange girls."

"Yeah, sorry I ever doubted you, man."

"Is that _really_ the only reaction you guys have to this?"

"Well, I guess I should have seen this coming anyway. What with that whole scene in the classroom last year." I thought back, once again, to the time that I found out Nagato was an alien. Asakura had attacked me out of nowhere, wanting to kill me so that Haruhi would 'react'. Nagato ended up rescuing me, but was really injured. I tried to help her up, but then Taniguchi walked in on us. The way we looked gave him the impression that we were about to get it on. Which we weren't!

"I told you that was a misunderstanding. I was only helping her up. She fell down." He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, pulling himself into me.

"Don't worry about it, Kyon, old buddy. You don't need to hide it from us, we're friends! Huzzah for friendship!"

"Speaking of hiding things, I need you guys to do me a favor. Don't tell Haruhi about this. In fact, don't tell anyone, ever. Got it?"

"Suzumiya, huh? Why would I ever talk to her in the first place? I try my best to steer clear of your little group of crazies. Especially Suzumiya, that chick scares me more than anyone. Now Ms. Asahina on the other hand…"

"Don't tell her, either." She already knew, but I wanted to keep that lecherous perv away from Ms. Asahina.

"Don't worry Kyon, we won't tell anyone." _Like I'm going to trust you Kunikida, you're the reason everyone thinks I'm in love with Haruhi._ "But anyway, class is about to start, so we should go." As the bell rung, I kind of started to feel like I had done something stupid. And during class, Haruhi had slipped into one of her moods, almost like she was being melancholic. And the only thing I could think was that she was most likely going to try to force Ms. Asahina into another ridiculous outfit, just so she could cheer herself. But, that's just typical Haruhi.

After classes were over, I walked over to the clubroom, dragging my feet down the hallway. I really didn't want to have to face Ms. Asahina, since she was going to be extremely awkward. It was going to be hard to explain exactly why we had kept it a secret from her. In fact, the only person that couldn't know about us was Haruhi, so there really wasn't any point in hiding it from Ms. Asahina. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to go running to Haruhi and tell her. Of all people, she should know what happens when Haruhi gets jealous.

I walked up the steps and turned to my left, stopping at the first door in the hall. I reluctantly knocked on the door, but heard no response. I opened the door to an empty room, and stepped inside. This was the strangest thing I'd seen all day. _Usually Nagato's here before everyone. The last time she wasn't was…_

"Excuse me…" I turned when I heard the small voice behind me. And there stood Ms. Asahina, except it wasn't exactly her. Instead of the shy, awkward girl that was Haruhi's play thing, there was a tall, beautiful woman. "Hello, Kyon. It's nice to see you again."

"Uh, Ms. Asahina… Hi?"

"Now, that's no good. I thought I told you to call me Mikuru. There's no need to be so formal with me. I'm not the same Mikuru Asahina as the one you know." She stood with her arms crossed over her exceptionally large… _No, no. Let's not go there, Kyon. Bad, BAD idea._ "So, I guess I should explain what I'm doing here. But first, show me the stuff."

"The stuff? Do you mean the materials for the time machine? They're over in the corner, behind the blackboard." She nodded and walked over to the boxes of random junked-up radios and clocks, kneeling down to look at them. She picked up each of the objects and studied them thoroughly, like she was trying to see if they would work. But that was doubtful. Or so I thought

"Well, she's definitely on the right track, I'll give her that much." _Wait, what?_ "But it's missing a couple of things. Namely, a convertor."

"A convertor?"

"Oops." She covered her mouth with her fingers. "That's classified information. Hey! It's been forever since I told you that." She smiled and began to laugh like she was reminiscing about something. But, I had heard that line a couple of days ago, so I didn't find it very funny. "Okay, now that I know what the situation is… Go ahead and bring it in you two." Two big men walked in the door, carrying several pieces of large sheet metal.

"And this is?"

"Well, it's metal, dummy. Even if you have the right materials to shift the space-time continuum…" _Ha, I was right!_ "You have to be able to store it inside of something. The TPDD doesn't exist in a physical form. Instead, it's linked directly to our brain, just like all computer based technology. But that's only because the future is a lot more advanced. Since you can't do all of that in this time plane, you'll have to store the devices in a large container. And that will make you a stereotypical time machine, like the ones in movies." _What movies?_

"Wait, I thought you people didn't want us to actually make one."

"No, we don't care if you make the machine, so long as it doesn't actually work. But other than that…" She looked at the two men who were now done with the metal and nodded towards the door, motioning for them to leave. After they shut the door, there was a bright flash of light and a loud bang outside. _What the…?_ "About Ms. Nagato." _Uh oh._

"What about Nagato?" I tried to act casual again, like I didn't already know what was going to happen.

"My people tell me that you've started a relationship with her. Am I right?" I nodded, trying to avoid talking and tripping over myself in awkwardness. "Well, that isn't a problem in and of its self, but it could link to a big problem. Recently, the temperature has been dropping more than it's supposed to in this time plane. We believe it's a direct result of Ms. Suzumiya reacting to something."

"Yeah, Koizumi explained that to me. It happened about two weeks ago, when Nagato was absent from school. She had some upgrades to install so she had to stay in her apartment."

"Really? Well, even if that was the reason back then, it can't be the reason at this point in time. Maybe it's because of that…?"

"Because of 'that'? What does that mean?"

"Oh, listen to me, thinking out loud again! Well, see you, Kyon." She winked as she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. Then, the same flash of light illuminated the room and made the adult Ms. Asahina disappear into thin air. _Well, that was extremely strange. And why'd she leave in such a hurry?_ Then the door flung open, and everyone should know what that meant.

"Kyon! Guess what!" Haruhi came bursting through the door with her normal, eccentric attitude pumped to the max from joy. I sighed but, oddly enough, I was smiling. It seemed that something had cheered her up in between classes. Oh, how dreaded the fact that this made me happy. "I bought a couple of pumpkins for the party! Hey, where's everyone else?"

"They're not here right now, but does that really matter? I'm going to be the only one carrying those pumpkins here anyway. Oh, here." I reached into my bag and pulled out the candy. "This is for the party, plus I bought some more things for the time machine." She took the bag of candy and inspected the sheet metal, before turning to me with her wide smile.

"Okay, excellent work, Brigade Lackey. Now go get those pumpkins!" _Yes, oh fearless tyrant._

I walked back downstairs to the lockers and grabbed my jacket so I could go outside and get the pumpkins that Haruhi had most likely stolen from some unsuspecting person. It wasn't as cold as it had been earlier, and maybe even warm enough for me to go without a jacket. Haruhi's 'couple' of pumpkins, actually turned out to be five, and I really had no idea how I was able to carry them all up to the clubroom at once, but I did it somehow. When I got back with all of them still intact, the rest of my fellow club members had made it.

"Ah, welcome back, Kyon. I've brought a new game if you want to play. It's fairly simple to catch on to, as well." _Even if I can master that game, you'll still beat me over and over._ I set down the pumpkins in the corner with the time machine parts and walked over to my seat.

"Sure, teach me the rules." Ms. Asahina walked over to me and handed me her special cup of tea. It was just about the only thing I looked forward to inside that clubroom each day. That and now Nagato's hidden smiles. Good God she was cute.

"Her- Here you g- go, Kyon." Her hand wobbled a little as she set it down, and she barley even made eye contact with me. _Great, she's acting awkward with me over this. Please forgive me Ms. Asahina._

"Uh, thank you." She nodded and walked back to the stove to return to her club duties.

After Koizumi explained the rules of this new game called "Connect Five", we began to play. It actually was fairly simple to understand, but he still beat me every time. Eventually Haruhi and Ms. Asahina left for the day, so it was just us and Nagato. And because that happened, I knew I was going to have to sit through another conversation.

I looked out at the setting sun, looking for the moon again. It had actually become a habit over the last couple of weeks. I would stare out at the sky as the sun sank below the horizon, looking for the moon as it was just beginning its ascent. The moon was such a beautiful thing. Unfortunately, I couldn't see it, probably because it was hidden by some clouds. As I searched for it, Koizumi began his little discussion.

"So Kyon, Ms. Nagato. How is it going between the two of you?" I expected Nagato to answer, but she didn't even look up from her book. She didn't care much for Koizumi apparently. Can't say I don't disagree.

"It's going good, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought it would be a good way to start a conversation."

"Uh huh. So I take it that you two want to talk to me about something?"

"You're sharp as always, Kyon." _When you live my life, you tend to pay attention to detail._ "It's actually about the time machine. It would seem that something is wrong." Nagato began to speak, without even looking up from her book.

"If Haruhi Suzumiya continues on the track she is currently taking, she will no doubt succeed in making a working time machine. The materials she has collected to build this machine were chosen at random, but they can make one." _Okay, are you even reading that book for real?_

"Oh, yeah. Ms. Asahina already told me that." Koizumi gave me a look of disbelief.

"Ms. Asahina did? I didn't think you two had spoken in private since she found out about you and Nagato."

"Well, it wasn't the Ms. Asahina we all now. It was her future self."

"Oh, her again? Well, that actually makes more sense then. I recently received orders to stop Ms. Suzumiya from creating a working time machine at any costs. In addition, it seems that someone wants her to be successful. That someone might be Ms. Asahina's company. Our two organizations have been at odds for a while, so it makes sense that they would want me to stop her." He picked up another one of his pieces and dropped it down, connecting five of his colors._ Damn, another loss._

"But, she told me that her company didn't want us to make it work."

"And I told you that you can't trust her. She may very well be Mikuru Asahina, but she is a completely different person. She changed a lot when she grew up. She became sly, tricky, and downright evil in some ways. It wouldn't be wise to blindly listen to her and do whatever she says, Kyon." He picked up his bag and got up, walking towards the door. "I have to be going now, so we can talk tomorrow. If something important comes up, I'll be in touch. Oh, and be sure not to tell Ms. Asahina anything about this. She might grow suspicious of us." _Sorry to break it to you, but everyone already thinks you're suspicious._

Nagato and I sat in the clubroom alone for a while, in silence. We never really talked that much, but she wasn't much of a chatterbox anyway. I rocked back in my chair with my tea and sipped it slowly. There wasn't much to do in the clubroom after Koizumi left. I never actually understood the point of coming to this room every day. If Haruhi had an idea of what we could do next, she could just call us and have us meet at the bus stop. Of course then I'd be buying food for the five of them on the weekdays too, and my wallet can't handle that kind of abuse.

"So, Nagato, do you want to go somewhere?" She closed her book and looked up at me. She had her same expressionless face, but she was at least interested enough to close her book, so I continued. "I was just feeling a bit hungry, so I thought you'd like to go out and eat something." Yup, I'm going to spend money on a weekday anyway, but it's Nagato so it should be fine. She only eats to give herself 'energy' anyway, so she doesn't eat a lot.

"Understood." She stood up and walked to the door, book in hand. "I will be waiting at the gates." She walked out and shut the door without waiting for a response. _So damn cute!_ Before I left to 'meet' her at the school gates, I cleaned up around the clubroom. After everything had been put away, I threw my jacket on and walked downstairs. _Hopefully nothing bad happens when we finish this time machine._

I really did hope that nothing would go wrong but, knowing my life, something was bound to happen. I just didn't have any idea of how bad it was going to be. Would it just be a simple problem that Nagato or Koizumi could fix in an instant? Or would it be Earth-shattering like when Nagato stole Haruhi's powers and rewrote the universe's data?

The answer I received was horrible.

* * *

Fun Fact: "The creator of Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuustsu, Nagaru Tanigawa, claims that Itsuki Koizumi is not homosexual." Duh, he's Kyonsexual - Comment taken from YouTube. Thank you MikuMize999!

So, Yes. The "Very Sexy Woman" I Mentioned Last Chapter Was The Adult Version Of Mikuru. Strangely, I Like The Adult Version Alot More Than The Original Ms. Asahina. Oh Well, Whatever. Look Forward To The Next Chapter With A Little Bit Of R-E-S-P-E-C-T, Oohhhhh, Just A Little Bit. -Negima!? Reference.


	10. The Building of a Time Machine

So Here It Is! Chapter 10! Enjoy.

* * *

It was a day just like any other day. I was bored out of my mind as I sat in the freezing cold, icebox of a clubroom, playing another round of Shogi with Koizumi. I don't know why we decided to play that again, maybe we both wanted to feel nostalgic. Although, I had never stopped losing, so the nostalgia never really set in for me. Whatever the reason, we were playing it. Haruhi hadn't shown up yet, so we patiently waited for her. I got to say, it was pretty awkward with just us, since at any moment Ms. Asahina could decide to talk to me. Although I'm not sure if she knew that Koizumi knew, so maybe she wouldn't. After all, I wouldn't want to go spreading secrets that could potentially destroy the entire universe.

"Checkmate." My attention shifted back to the board just as Koizumi surrounded my king with his pieces, marking another loss for me. _Why did we decide to play this again? I hate Shogi!_

"Want to play another round?" _Oh well. Not like we have anything else to do._

"Sure, why not?" We started to put the pieces back in place, as I tried to keep my composure. I really hated losing, especially to that smiling creep, but at least I could pass the time with him. It was always quiet without Haruhi in the room, which I used to enjoy to no end. But after December of last year, I started to enjoy her overly eccentric presence, although it was still too much for me sometimes. I decided to enjoy the peace for as long as I could, because I knew that the second she walked through that door, I was going to have to "build" a time machine.

"Guys! Sorry I'm late!" And as if right on cue, the door flew open to reveal the extremely happy girl. "I was getting something for Mikuru to wear!" _Oh great. What is it this time?_

"Ehhh!? But, I thought we were just going to build the time machine today. Why do I have to wear anything?" Ms. Asahina just about cowered in the corner, frightened by whatever outfit Haruhi was going to force her into, no matter what it was.

"Oh, don't worry! You'll look cute, I promise!" _I don't think that's the problem, Haruhi._ "Now, strip!" She jumped on Ms. Asahina and proceeded to rip her maid outfit off, without any regard for who was in the room.

"Dammit, Haruhi!" I shot out of my chair and ran out of the room, leaving the door open for Koizumi, who calmly walked out and shut the door behind him. "Why does she always do that?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems to make her happy, doesn't it? Here, I brought your tea for you." He held my cup, which I took very graciously.

"Thanks." I leaned back against the window in the hallway and stared out at the street. The sun was just beginning to lower, and I could slightly see the moon up in the sky. I've always enjoyed looking at the moon; its beauty calmed me down a lot. "Oh yeah, it's supposed to be a full moon tonight."

"Is that so? The last time it was full was when I saved your life from Ms. Kimidori, wasn't it?"

"Do you have a point?"

"No, not really. So, do you really think we're going to start building the time machine today?"

"Probably. I don't really care."

"Well, if we do, you have to remember not to take it seriously. We can't have Ms. Suzumiya messing around with time travel." _You're telling me. She'd probably try to reshape the world in her image._ "Oh, and about Ms. Asahina, has she contacted you since the last time?"

"No, she hasn't. But I'm a little worried. If her company really does want us to make a working time machine, why keep it from us? It doesn't make any sense at all."

"Maybe they have a plan. I'm not really sure. Now, I'm not going to force you to help me and my company. After all, Ms. Asahina is your friend too. But, I would greatly appreciate your help." _There's that word again. 'Friend'. That's not exactly what I would call you._ "By the way, are you sure it was such a good idea to tell those two about you and Ms. Nagato?" I know I should be surprised that he knew, but at this point I just don't care.

"Don't worry about Taniguchi and Kunikida. They're trustworthy people. Plus, Taniguchi isn't exactly friendly with the SOS Brigade." _Kunikida on the other hand, he's not good at keeping secrets. But there's no need to tell you that, Esper boy._

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am." I stared at him with my 'serious' face, trying my best to convince him that I knew what I was doing. In all honesty though, I didn't. I wanted to be as careful as possible while maneuvering around Haruhi, but I couldn't just lie to my friends. After a little while of waiting for Haruhi to finish torturing a terrified - and probably naked - Ms. Asahina, Nagato walked out.

"Oh, Ms. Nagato, hello." She cracked the door open just a little bit and slid out the small opening, then shut it behind her. It was like she was trying her best not to let us see inside the room. _So cute!_

"What's up Nagato? Got tired of all the torture in there?" She shook her head.

"Haruhi Suzumiya has asked me to relay the following information. Go to the storage shed behind the school and get a cart so we can take the time machine parts to the park."

"Is that so? Well, I guess that's a reasonable request. I'll get right on that."

"I will accompany you."

"No, that's okay Yuki, you don't have-" She blushed and took a step back; he opened his eyes wide and dropped his smile for the first time in months, and then laughed; and I was just as surprised as they were. _Did I just say 'Yuki'?_ "Oh, I mean… damn." She simply smiled and turned back to the door.

"Understood… Kyon." _Argh, so damn cute!_ She went back inside the same way she came out, only cracking the door enough to slip her tiny body inside. I frowned at the Esper who, once again, had his smile equipped. But this time, it felt real. And that only ticked me off even more

"That… was funny. I never knew you were so bold."

"Shut it, Esper boy."

"I'm sorry, please excuse my rude behavior. I didn't mean to laugh like that. You simply caught me off guard." He wiped a small tear from his eye. _It wasn't that funny. In fact, it wasn't funny at all._ "Anyway, you'd better go and get that cart. Oh, and if you want, you can call me Itsuki."

"No thanks!"

After I put my coat on, I walked back out into the cold, which I really hated doing. This was just like the time last year when she sent me out into the cold so I could steal a heater from that poor man in the electronics store. Well, at least this time I didn't have to walk three miles.

As I neared the storage, I could see that I had already been opened. I figured it was the gym teacher or something, so I just kept walking, but then heard the unmistakable laugh of the second-year student who had befriended Ms. Asahina. _Get ready for some extra craziness, Kyon._ I continued to walk towards the storage shed, determined to get the cart. A girl walked out, carrying a whole bunch of bars that the girls did jumps over. She walked right by me without a word and kept on going to the field.

"Oh, and make sure you set them up right! OH! Hey, Kyon! Ahahahaha! What are you doing way out here at this time?"

"Hello, Ms. Tsuruya. I'm just here to get a cart for Haruhi. We're taking some stuff over to the park to build a… project for the club." I figured it was for the best not to tell her I was building a time machine, lest I be ridiculed by even more people.

"Oh, I thought you were up to something sneaky. Like what you were doing when you tried to hide your relationship with Nagatochi form Mikuru. Ahahahahahaha!"

"Uh, wait, why do you know about that?"

"Silly, because Mikuru told me! Ahahahaha! You shouldn't be so sneaky, Kyon!" _Great, it looks like Ms. Tsuruya's the one that Mikuru came crying to about it. That's just great. In a way, this blabber mouthed girl knowing is worse than Haruhi knowing. Yup, before Haruhi can physically kill me, I'm going to die of embarrassment because the whole school will know. I can see it coming already._ "Well, I have to get these bars over to the field! I'll see you later, Kyon!"

"Oh, wait. Please, I beg of you. Don't tell anyone about me and Nagato. Especially Haruhi." She nodded her head and gave another one of her signature laughs as she ran off towards the field, bars in hand. _That girl is so strange._ I walked inside of the shed and grabbed the nearest cart. It took some time to get it loose from all of the stuff around it and inside it, but eventually I made it outside with it.

And so, I pushed a cart inside of the school building, shivering as I stepped back into the warmness of the inside, and lugged the thing up the steps and to the SOS Brigade headquarters. _It's going to be a pain in the ass to get this thing back down there with all that stuff in it._

Koizumi was no longer standing in the hall, so I figured it was okay to go back inside. I left the cart in the hall and opened the door.

"Haruhi, I got the-"

As I opened the door, I was almost blinded by the cuteness that is Mikuru Asahina. She stood, cowering in the corner, dressed in the waitress outfit that she wore during that crummy movie we made for the Arts Festival. Just looking at her almost made me fall over. _It's been so long, Ms. Waitress!_

Eventually, I snapped myself out of my thoughts. Now, when I say 'snapped myself', I mean that Nagato's soul piercing glare forced me back into reality. I took of my uniform coat and wrapped it around Ms. Asahina. I looked at Nagato, whose glare at all but faded. She looked back down at her book, almost burning a hole in it with her stare.

"What took you so long!? We were waiting forever!" _I was only gone for ten minutes!_

"Sorry, great leader. It took some time to get it out." _And I've never seen you drag a cart up a set of stairs, so don't complain!_

"Whatever, let's just go!"

After we loaded up the cart with Haruhi's random junk, we set out for the park to build our 'time machine'. It took a bit of work to actually get the cart back downstairs while it was loaded with stuff, and I suggested that we just take the thing downstairs and carry all of the stuff down separately, even though I already carried all the way up. But of course, Haruhi wanted me to do it the hard way. Eventually me and Koizumi had to pick the entire thing up off the ground and carry it. _At least I didn't have to carry it all myself._

We walked for about thirty minutes in the cold, and all the while I pushed a cart full of strange stuff down the road. I kept getting weird looks from people, especially from other students that went to North High, but after almost a year and a half, I had gotten used to it.

At last, we had made it to the park. Fortunately enough, Haruhi had chosen a spot that didn't have any people around, so we could build our crazy contraption in secret. We got everything set up. Koizumi had brought the sheet metal down, and along the way we had purchased some tools to build with. It was very difficult to accomplish, as we were nothing more than a couple of high school kids with some radios and clocks. And the whole time, the only thing I could think was: "Thank god we got all this stuff for free."

We took apart every single one of the radios, and studied them in depth before Haruhi decided what went where. It was like she knew exactly what she was doing, which made me a bit uneasy. I still wasn't sure if I was going to help Koizumi or Ms. Asahina, but I was leaning towards the former. I really didn't want Haruhi to be able to mess with the space-time continuum more than she already could just by existing.

After about three whole hours of hard labor, with Haruhi only screaming at us and bossing us around, we called it a day. I, of course, was forced to take the unfinished time machine and the unused materials home with me in the cart that I had essentially stolen from school. _Why haven't I gone insane yet?_

As I pushed my cart of random junk down the street like a homeless person, Nagato followed next to me. She had decided to walk me home, which was the cutest thing ever. We actually weren't headed in the direction of my house though. It was more like we were wandering around town. I never mentioned it though, and neither did she, so we just kept walking. The air was nice and cool, like it should be in October. I looked down at the cart of stuff, wondering where I should put it. It definitely couldn't go in my room, there wasn't enough room, and I didn't want to carry it upstairs anyway.

"Maybe we should just sell all this crap."

"That would put Haruhi Suzumiya in a state of emotional unrest, causing her to go into a rampage."

"I know, I was just joking, Nagato."

"I see." _You see? Why do you always say that?_ "Have you decided on who you will help with the matter concerning the time machine?"

"No, I haven't. I want to feel like I can trust Koizumi and Ms. Asahina, so I'm not sure who I should help. Although, I don't know how to build a time machine, so I really don't think I have to choose a side."

"Whoever you decide to help, I will help them as well." I really didn't expect her to say anything like that, so I was taken aback the tiniest bit. At least, enough to make me surprised.

"Thanks, Nagato."

"No." She looked at me with her big, brown eyes. "Call me Yuki." Her beauty almost seemed to multiply as she looked at me; her eyes reflecting the light of the setting sun. They were just like the moon. The moon reflects the light from the sun to cast its glow, but it has its own air of beauty own, too. That was how I thought of her, like the moon.

"Okay…" I thought back to the first time I actually said her name out loud. It was after I had woken up from my 'coma'. More accurately, right after December of the previous year, after she had rewritten the world. It was when we we're standing on the roof of the hospital, and I told her that I wouldn't ever let the Entity take her from the SOS Brigade. That if they even tried, I would whip Haruhi into a frenzy by introducing myself as John Smith. Luckily, what I had said kept her here on Earth with me. "…Yuki."

And as if it was waiting for me to say her name, it began to snow. It made it considerably colder outside, and I didn't have a coat on since I never got mine back from Ms. Asahina, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was the girl that stood before me, her eyes still shining in the fading light.

"Just like the snow…"


	11. The Alliance of Kyon

Sorry for the wait! Working on three stories is hard! Here we go ~ Chapter 11. Enjoy.

* * *

As I stepped out of Yuki's apartment, I groaned. _What is wrong with me…?_ I began my descent back into the street, shivering as I stepped into the elevator. The snow had made it especially cold out, and I walked all the way to her house with just a short-sleeved shirt and pants. Luckily, she had a jacket for me to borrow, so I didn't have to schlep all the way home in the snow without proper clothing.

I began to wonder why the snow had started to fall this early in the year. It wasn't unheard of for snow to fall in October, or even earlier than that, but it didn't seem like it was going to snow the whole day. Of course, I don't really watch the news, so I wouldn't really know the weather except for what I hear at school.

I trudged through the snow that slowly fell onto the sidewalk, watching the moon as it hung in the sky. It was full, just like I thought it would be. Its brilliant light illuminated the city, and made me feel oddly warm. It was a peaceful night. It was like I was the only person in the world. Just me, and the moon.

In case you were wondering, me and Yuki had taken the cart that carried the time machine to my house already. That right, we walked all the way there, and then to her place. Now that I think about it, I should've gotten a jacket while we were there, but my sister probably wouldn't have let me back outside anyway. She could be very demanding sometimes. So, we just pushed the cart into the yard and trotted off to her apartment. We just got caught up in the moment, and look what happened.

After I got home, and my sister promptly yelled at me for being home late _again_, I walked upstairs and fell down onto my bed. Almost immediately, I was asleep. After building a time machine, walking around in the snow while pushing said time machine, then walking to and from Yuki's place in said snow, I was pretty tired. _Why am I always the one that ends up being physically and mentally exhausted?_

The next morning, I groaned again. My alarm started going off way too early, even though it was right on time. Instead of hitting the reset button, I just smacked it into the floor.

After going through all of my normal morning activities, I began my hike to school through the, now melting, snow. Walking in the snow didn't make the walk any more fun, either. Last night, the snow had been my wingman in a way, and now it was being my mortal enemy. It also didn't help that I still didn't have my uniform coat with me, or that I was pushing a cart of stuff up that ridiculously large hill. My life was such a pain.

Instead of taking my normal route, where I would be forced to be ridiculed by Taniguchi for taking this thing into school, I went around to the back and pushed our contraption into the clubroom building. It was for the better this way, even if it made it a longer walk in the cold.

The rest of the day went by considerably normally, or as normal as my life would allow. Haruhi was quite energetic the whole time, and during lunch she had disappeared somewhere. Of course, she always did that, so there wasn't any point in taking note of it. It was one of the few occasions when she didn't drag me off to the clubroom, so I got to eat lunch in peace.

After classes ended, I walked over to the SOS Brigade headquarters, as Haruhi would say, and knocked on the door, expecting to hear Ms. Asahina's voice to tell me to "come in". I figured she wouldn't though, because whenever I actually _expected_ to hear it, it didn't happen. Instead I was met with silence. I opened the door, and saw Yuki clicking away at her computer.

"Oh, just you so far, Yuki?" She nodded, without even looking up at me. I took my seat and leaned back in my chair. I almost felt like sleeping. It got so boring in this room without people in it. Although, I was still pretty bored even when it was full.

As I waited patiently for either Ms. Asahina or Koizumi to show up - Haruhi never showed up early, so it was safe to presume that one of the other two would show up first - I put my head down on the table. I was still quite tired, so I thought I'd just rest my eyes for a little. But before I knew what was happening, I felt a hand shaking me awake.

"Kyon?" I snapped myself out of my daze long enough to pick my head up off of the table and look up at Yuki, who was the one doing the shaking. "Are you awake now?"

"Oh, yeah…" I looked over to my side to see a very frustrated looking Haruhi standing near the door. "uh, Nagato." I looked back up at her, and she didn't seem to mind being called by her last name again. After all, I couldn't call her "Yuki" in front of Haruhi, since that could give off the sense that I was closer to her. Although, I was, but Haruhi wasn't allowed to know.

"Geez, Kyon!" Haruhi slapped her hand against the desk. "Just how long were you planning on sleeping? We have work to do, Lackey!" I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I lifted myself up and noticed that my jacket was on me. _That explains why I feel so warm..._

"Sorry, great leader. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. What with the building and transporting of time machines. On top of that, I have school to worry about."

"Whatever. Just get to work!" After being yelled at for no good reason, I walked out into the hallway and saw Koizumi working on Haruhi's so-called time machine by himself. _I guess Ms. Asahina went home already…_ I walked down the steps to the back door of the school, the same door I had used to get the machine inside in the first place, and walked through it to hear Koizumi's usual greeting.

"Kyon, hello. I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. Would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Yeah, sure. So where's Ms. Asahina at?" I grabbed a wrench and some parts and got to work. I'd love to explain to you exactly how I built this but, like I've said a thousand time, I'm not even sure what I was doing.

"She has gone home already. It seems she had a family emergency and had to leave early. Ms. Suzumiya has been inside the whole time, planning our Halloween Party with Ms. Tsuruya and Ms. Nagato. So it's just you and me." _Great. Not only am I stuck with you, but Ms. Tsuruya is near Haruhi. I hope she doesn't say anything._ "Speaking of Ms. Asahina, have you spoken to her at all? Our Ms. Asahina or otherwise, I mean."

"No I haven't. But I don't think I'm going to help her. I'd rather not be a pawn." He nodded and smiled at me. Now when I say 'Koizumi smiled', I don't mean he wasn't smiling beforehand, he never changes his facial expression unless it's a dire situation. I mean that his smile stops being fake. It's only a slight difference, but after a year and a half, I learned how to tell the difference.

"Well, I regret to inform you that you'll end up being a pawn either way. But at least this way, you won't be endangering the world. At least, I hope so."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"Well, to be honest I'm having my doubts about my assignment. The shift in orders was so sudden; I'm just having a hard time understanding them. The Organization would cut its own nose off to spite its face. Or, to apply it to this situation, endanger the universe to act against rival companies. Companies like Ms. Asahina's. I try my best to trust the people I work with, but sometimes I have my doubts, just like anyone would."

"I see." _Great, now I'm doing it too!_ "So, what exactly do you want me to do? Sabotage this thing?"

"No, nothing like that. We don't want Ms. Suzumiya to get sent into a rampage, after all. Your task is simple. Just build it, and that's all. Our primary objective is to stop the machine from actually working. Since we will be fighting against powerful enemies, I can't willingly let you go into battle, or anything of the sort. Our own operatives will stop Ms. Asahina's people from interfering."

"Interfering how?"

"We have to stop them from placing a convertor onto the machine."

"Oh, Ms. Asahina mentioned something about that. She said it was classified information." _Something I really hated hearing at this point._

"Really? Well, The Organization considers this to be classified as well. However, given the circumstances, I suppose I should gain your trust and tell you." I nodded and cleared my brain, ready for a long explanation. "You see, a convertor is an object that holds the ability to warp space-time. It's a small, silver box implanted with tons of microscopic hard drives and data chips. They are used to convert matter into atoms, which is how they are able to warp the continuum. They convert space itself into nothingness, and change the internal logic and data. This in turn shifts the time that is connected to that particular part of space, and can then move it forward or backward. So, instead of the stereotypical time machine, which would change the time of the entire universe, it instead changes the time frame around a certain point and moves it through the continuum directly." This is the part where my brain just about fries. "The name of her time travel device, the TPDD or "Temporal Plane Destruction Device", is aptly named. It literally destroys the frame of time around an object, and shifts the data to a different time plane, meaning that when she time travels, the future or past - depending on how she moves - ceases to exist."

"So, it's what they use to time travel?" Yeah, is that all you got out of that, too? Thought so.

"Precisely. If we can keep anybody from there company away from the machine, we should be okay. I doubt we'll have anything to worry about with the present version of Ms. Asahina; however her future self might come in person. That would be a serious problem. That's why we needed you on our side. You're the closest to this machine, and have had contact with her on multiple occasions."

"So they could give me the convertor? Then why wouldn't they just give one to Ms. Asahina?"

"Ms. Asahina is an observation agent, not a combat operative. At least, our Ms. Asahina isn't. She's clumsy and not trusted by many people in her company, so they wouldn't trust her with such a task."

"I see." _That again._ "Well, I think I got most of it, so I guess I'm on your side now, Koizumi."

"That's very good to hear. Well, I guess we should finish up this machine."

After that, we began to finish up Haruhi's time machine. It was half impossible, especially without Haruhi there to explain every last detail like last time. But no, Haruhi was inside, in the warmth, planning a party with Yuki and Ms. Tsuruya. So, we just sat in the cold, putting together the bits and pieces of a time machine.

At last, it was finished. It stood 8 foot tall, so there was no way we were getting it back through that door standing it straight up. And that meant that we were going to have to drag it in on its side, or carry it, both of which I really wasn't looking forward to doing. It may have been large, shiny, and otherwise promising with its looks, but I really doubted that it would work, even with this so called convertor.

"Well, it looks finished, and we used up all the parts, so let's hurry up and get this thing inside."

"Agreed. We wouldn't want to keep Ms. Suzumiya waiting, after all. So, how do you think we're going to get it inside? We'd have to carry it in sideways, but I don't think two people will be strong enough to do all that." _You got that right. I don't care what kind of Esper powers you have, this is heavy!_ "But then again, dragging it could tear up the school yard, and we wouldn't want that."

"Why do you have to do things the hard way?" So, upon Koizumi's request, we very awkwardly lifted the machine and proceeded to carry it inside the building. It took a whole hour, and just about every last ounce of my strength to carry it to the door, and then another half hour to get it inside, and then a whole other hour just to get it upstairs and in the clubroom.

I sat down in my chair after we finally got it where it needed to be. _I have never worked so hard in my life._ Haruhi went over to it and inspected it thoroughly, making sure we didn't screw up or something. But it was a time machine, for God's sake; it quite literally was rocket science building that thing.

"Well it looks good enough. But I'm going to blame you if it doesn't work, Kyon." _Blame away._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. What are we going to do with it until it's completely finished?"

"Well, duh, Kyon. We're going to keep it in the room. We can't have it at your house, or anyone else's because it would be more vulnerable there. We can't have anyone stealing our ideas, now can we? Anyway, I'm heading out because I have some stuff to take care of at home. Make sure you go to Ms. Tsuruya's house on Saturday for the party, or I'll fine you!"

And just like that, Haruhi disappeared. I had actually expected more from her than that for building her time machine out of scratch, but I gave up on caring shortly after she left. I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes again. I just wanted to sleep. And that couldn't have come fast enough.

* * *

Next Chapter is going to extend the plot (finally) of Yuki and Kyon! So yay for that. So, get ready for a party! Until next time...


	12. The Party of the SOS Brigade

Sore ike! Chapter 12. Ready. Steady. GO! Enjoy~

* * *

The time machine was finished, although I highly doubted that it could actually work. The party had been planned, and Halloween was here. So I, very joyous that I was getting a break from all this 'time machine' stuff, was pedaling down the street to Ms. Tsuruya's house. I was kind of far from my own home, but it was well worth the ride. Haruhi had decided that we weren't going to wear costumes, so I just put some regular clothes and left the house. Luckily, my sister had gone out with her own friends to hang out that day, so I was free from her ridicule and torture.

I rode at a medium pace, wanting to take my time to get there since I left pretty early and didn't want to be too early and be the first one there. That would be awkward. I actually felt bad for whoever showed up at _her_ house first. I like Ms. Tsuruya, but she can be very strange sometimes. She had some disorder that made her laugh at anything that was the slightest bit funny, so she laughed a lot. That was probably the thing that scared me the most… the laugh.

As I pedaled my bike down the road, my phone started to go off. 'We have a problem.' Almost immediately, I stopped and called Koizumi.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, you see, we had a bit of trouble dealing with Ms. Asahina's company. It seems that we underestimated them greatly, and we couldn't stop them from placing… the convertor…" His voice was stressed, and his breathing was heavy, and he was coughing severely. That made me worry.

"Koizumi!? What the hell happened!?"

"I'm very sorry, Kyon. But it looks like I won't be able to make it to that party at Ms. Tsuruya's house today. You're going to have to… apologize to Ms. Suzumiya for… me." There was a loud thud, then the sound of something skidding across cement, and then silence. The call dropped, and I stared in front of me in horror.

"Koizumi! What the hell!?" There was no response, which was only normal since the call had been lost. I had no idea what was going on, but I couldn't think about it. After all, I had no idea where he could have been, so it wasn't like I could just run and go find him. He was an Esper, anyway; I'm sure he could take care of himself. And I had to get to Ms. Tsuruya's house and get Haruhi to understand why Koizumi couldn't make it there. So, forgetting my fear of showing up first, I pedaled faster, hoping that Haruhi wouldn't get sent into a rampage because Koizumi didn't show up. _Damn Esper, what the hell am I supposed to say happened to you!?_

I pedaled down the street, through alleys and through intersections. A couple of time I almost got hit by cars, whose drivers would roll down their windows and wildly cuss at me. I had been to Ms. Tsuruya's house once before, so I had a sense of where I was going, but it wasn't that strong. And while I didn't know exactly what I was doing, I still made it to her house without dying by an impact with a car, which was more than enough for me. Couldn't have two people not show up due to excessive injuries.

I threw my bike down onto the grass, being careful not to tear up her grass with the handlebars or pedals, and ran to the front door. I rang the bell a couple times, and breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath before she answered.

"I'll get it!" The voice that came from inside wasn't a butler, a maid, or Ms. Tsuruya herself, but one which was extremely familiar, in all senses of the word. As the door flung open, I could see the source of that familiar voice; one Haruhi Suzumiya. "Kyon! Glad to see you made it, come on in!" _You're inviting people into someone else's home?_

"Thanks, pardon the intrusion, I guess."

"What are you apologizing for? Come on, the party is going to start soon!" _Doesn't a party start when most of the guests arrive? And don't tell me not to apologize when someone invites me into a house that they don't even live in!_

I stepped inside of the Tsuruya mansion for the second time in my life and walked passed all of their expensive possessions, once again wondering how they became so rich. For a spoiled rich girl, Ms. Tsuruya certainly didn't act, or look, the part. But she was rich, all right. If you could actually stand in this house, you'd probably pass out from amazement.

"So, where's Koizumi?"

"Why would I know? I'm not exactly buddy-buddy with him." I hadn't thought of a lie to tell Haruhi yet, and since I couldn't tell her that Ms. Asahina had kicked his ass, I had to avoid the question. "Other than him, is everyone here?"

"Just about, a couple people haven't made it yet." _Um, isn't our club nothing more than a couple people?_ "Come on, the party's in here." I followed Haruhi to a large, round door. She slid it open and motioned me to step inside. And what I saw made my eyes widen like baseballs.

A large ballroom covered in red carpets, like one of those rich people dance floors. Well, it wasn't _like_ one, but that's because it _was_ one. In the back of the room were two large staircases that were placed next to each other. They kind of curved into each other when they neared the top. Haruhi and I were standing on a large balcony with a straight staircase attached, that led to the large room's floor, where about 100 people stood, dancing to the music that played.

"What… is going on?"

"Dummy, it's a party! We decided to invite a whole bunch of people from school. Ms. Tsuruya said it was fine, but that we'd have to use this room so they didn't run around in the actual house." _So wait… you wanted to invite them?_ That made me smile. Haruhi wasn't always what you would call social. She never got along with anybody in Junior High, and I actually think that I was the first person she ever considered a real friend. After all, I was the co-founder of the SOS Brigade; she had to be friends with me. But the fact that she wanted to invite a whole bunch of people proved that she was becoming more, well, normal.

"Alright. Well, party on." I started to walk down the stairs, following right behind my eccentric Brigade leader as she half-marched, and looked out at the crowd. I didn't see Yuki or Ms. Asahina anywhere, so I assumed that they were just blending in with the crowd.

I still didn't have any clue of what I was supposed to tell Haruhi about Koizumi, so I just decided to pretend that I never got that phone call in the first place. If I did that, then I could just say something like "Maybe he was sick". _God, what a lame excuse._ Yeah, it was lame, alright. But that doesn't mean it didn't work, which it did.

So, I did everything someone normally does at a party. I mingled, ate food, thanked Ms. Tsuruya for letting us come over, and didn't dance. I'm a horrible dancer, so I tried my best not to go anywhere near the group of people dancing. _Yep, this is what my prom is going to be like._ As I was eating some rather big fried shrimp that Ms. Tsuruya had given me, my sleeve was tugged. I turned around, my mouth half full of shrimp and saw Yuki staring at me with a confused look. I nearly choked from embarrassment.

"Ahh... Yuki!" I turned back around and pounded my chest so I wouldn't choke and quickly swallowed the rest of my food before facing her again. "Hey, how's it going? Having fun?"

"I am, but there seems to be a situation."

She asked Ms. Tsuruya if there was a room in the house where we could talk about this 'situation'. I figured it had something to do with Koizumi's absence, but that wasn't all she wanted to talk about.

"So, what is this problem?" I stepped into a small room with her, the one that Ms. Tsuruya had pointed out to us after her laugh. God I hated that laugh sometimes. I sat down on a small couch and placed my elbows on my legs.

"The problem is in regard to Itsuki Koizumi's absence from the party. Do you know what has happened to him?"

"Yeah, I got this call from him on the way here." I pulled my phone out and played back the entire conversation we had through my phone's record feature. "At the end, I guess he passed out and dropped his phone. Whatever happened isn't good. He must not have been able to use his powers."

"You are correct. Itsuki Koizumi's preconceived notion was that if he or any other of Haruhi Suzumiya's friends were in danger, he would be able to use his powers at a limited percent. This is still the case, however he made a miscalculation. Because Haruhi Suzumiya was too preoccupied planning this party, her powers temporarily faded. This means that Itsuki Koizumi's powers could not be formed. This in turn caused him to lose the fight with Mikuru Asahina, since he was turned into a normal teenage boy."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how she beat him up so badly. Sure, he was turned into a normal guy, but he sounded like he never even defended himself."

"I know what you know, nothing else. The Data Integration Thought Entity has decided to not be involved in this matter. However, I must take note of something else." She walked to a small window that had been closed, and opened it. I felt myself shiver as the cold air from the snow started to blow into the room.

"Holy crap!" She immediately shut the window. "Why is it so cold!?"

"This is a direct result of Haruhi Suzumiya's displeasure towards Itsuki Koizumi's absence from the party. However, when compared to her reaction when I was missing from club activities, these actions are much more severe." _Well, duh. That's because you were absent from school, not a party that she spent almost a month planning._ "It seems like the outside is going to be frozen over."

"Well, what about everyone else? What's going to happen to them?"

"Currently, this house is house is inside of distorted space. Since Haruhi Suzumiya doesn't want to have her party ruined due to snow, those of us inside of the house will be unaffected its influence.

"Great, Haruhi's actually doing something right for a change. Yuki, we have to find some way to stop this."

"The only way would be to have Itsuki Koizumi present at this party. By my calculations, he is approximately 97 meters due Northeast from our current location."

"Wait… Koizumi. Is he…?"

"At the moment, he is outside. There is a 90% chance that he is unprotected from the snow."

"I have to go help him!" I turned to run outside, but was stopped by her sleeve tugging again. "Yuki…?"

"You cannot. Your presence is more affective to Haruhi Suzumiya's mood than Itsuki Koizumi's. You leaving would result in worsening weather, and possibly a universe shattering event."

"But I can't just…" She wrapped her arms around me tightly, hugging me from behind.

"Kyon… please. If she rewrites the world, I may be torn away from you." I couldn't move. _Yuki, I understand your viewpoint, but… But Koizumi could die out there. Damn it… what do I do?_

"Yuki… I'm sorry. I know you care deeply for me, but I owe Koizumi both of our lives, and I don't like not being able to repay my debts." I turned, loosening myself from her grip and knelt down to meet her at eye level. Her eyes were forming tears. "I have to go save him. And don't worry about Haruhi. I think I have a plan."

I ran downstairs, and back into the party room as fast and as urgent as I could. I searched all over for Haruhi. I stopped on the staircase that led down to the floor. And then, I spotted her.

"Haruhi!" I shouted loudly, and my voice echoed through the room as she turned to look at me. I ran down to her, trying to look urgent. "Haruhi… we have a problem."

"What is it, Kyon?"

"It's Koizumi!" A worried look came over her face. Everyone around us started to get quiet, until almost everyone was paying attention to me. _Talk about awkward…_

"What about Koizumi? Did something happen?"

"He just called me; he said he got mugged on the way here!" The entire room of now quiet people gasped loudly and stared at me. "He passed out halfway through the call and dropped his phone. I think he's out in the snowstorm!"

"What snowstorm?" Everyone talked to each other quickly, and soon the whole room was echoing with their voices. Someone pointed at the window and shouted about snow, and soon everyone was looking at the raging winds that carried the white powder. "Oh no! Kyon, do you know where he is?"

"I have a general location, but that's it. I'm going to go find him!" I looked over at Ms. Asahina, whose eyes were wide and full of tears; like she had just figured out she did something horrible. After all, it technically was her that injured him in the first place. "I'll be back!" I turned and ran back up the steps with a mad dash, heading towards the door. I could feel everyone's stares as I ran.

_I'm going to find you, Koizumi._

* * *

So. Haruhi's Party Has Taken A Turn For The Worse. What Do You Think Has Happened To Koizumi, And Is He Alright? And What About Haruhi's Strabge Reaction, Though It Wasn't That Strange, But Whatever. Sorry To Leave You _Hanging_ Like This (Lol, Cuz It's A Cliffhanger? Get It? :D), But All's Fair In Love, War, And FanFics! Until Next Time~


	13. The Search of Kyon

Whooo Hooo! Chapter 13! Not as many words this time around, but deal with it. I'd like to see you be me and have ideas! Anyway, Chapter 13, The Search of Kyon. Will he find Koizumi, and if he does, will he be alive? Well, I have a zero spoiler policy, so read and find out! Here We Go! Chapter 13. Enjoy~

* * *

"Kyon… Here." Haruhi put a scarf around my neck and tied it up. It covered the Yuki's pink scarf that I had already been wearing. "As your Brigade Leader, I command you to find my second-in-command. You got that?"

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry about a thing. Koizumi will be fine." I took one last look at Yuki, who just stood in the hallway with her usual look; a look which could now cut into my soul with guilt. "I'll be back, Nagato." She simply nodded and walked away.

I turned and walked out of the door, stepping out into the blowing snow. It wasn't particularly cold, since I was bundled up nicely in Ms. Tsuruya's father's expensive clothes. She insisted that I wear them, and that her father wouldn't mind at all. He better not have either, I was saving a life.

The snow was high, so I thought it best not to take my bike. It would just get stuck, and I'd have to waste time fiddling with it. Besides, the seat was probably freezing. So I walked - or rather, I ran - Northeast, going exactly 73 meters away. Based off of my own calculations, that put him pretty close to the school, give or take about 20 meters. I would take me a while to run that far even in clear weather, but in the snow… that was a different matter.

No matter how fast I moved my legs, I wouldn't go very far. The snow kept building and building. Whenever I shook my boot free off snow, it would be covered in a matter of seconds. _At this rate he might catch Hypothermia. That would be bad…_ That thought made me try and go faster, but to no avail.

I started out by heading Northeast, but it's hard to keep a sense of direction in a blizzard, so I just headed for the school. Maybe then I could actually make some progress. So, I kept going in the direction of the school, going up the same roads that Ms. Tsuruya's butler drove up every day. _Not the time for jealousy, Kyon._

About half an hour had already passed, and I wasn't even halfway to the school. I kept getting slowed down by all the falling snow, blinded by the white flurries, and stopped by dead ends when I couldn't find my way. I didn't live anywhere near the neighborhood I was in, so I didn't know where I was going. Nonetheless, I never stopped. Koizumi's life was dependent upon me, so I couldn't fail.

Another 30 minutes passed by, and I could finally see the school. It was hard to make out through the snow, but there was one large glow that came from it. _A glow? Where the hell is that coming from?_ I continued to trudge through the snow until I got to the gates. They were closed and locked, meaning that there wasn't anyone inside, but one of the lights were one. The lights in the SOS Brigade clubroom.

I made sure there wasn't any cars on the road and jumped the gate. It was never very hard to jump over school gates. If I remember correctly, Haruhi was able to jump her school's gate 4 years ago. Of course, that _was_ Haruhi, but still. _Focus!_

I ran through the school yard and up to the building. I knew where a spare key was, thanks to Haruhi. She had been snooping around last Christmas to find an extra key inside the school so we could throw our party in the clubroom. After I found it, I stealthily snuck inside of the building and made a run for the clubroom wing. I ran down the hell, up the stairs, through a windowed hall, and up some more stairs, and arrived at the door. I quickly swung it open. The lights were still on, and inside were three masked men… and an adult Ms. Asahina.

"HEY!" The men turned and pointed guns at me, and she slowly turned around. "Who the hell are you people!?"

"Now, Kyon, that's just rude. These are the men from my company. Don't you recognize me?" She smiled at me, a smile which, of course, was faked. It reminded me of two smiles I had seen before. Asakura's and Emiri's…

"Don't give me that crap! What the hell did you do to Koizumi!?"

"Itsuki? He got in our way, so we disposed of him." The anger in my body started to swell up. "He was one of the only people to actually get away. He along with two others, that is, but those two should be dead by now."

"Why did you do all this? What purpose does getting Haruhi to time travel serve?"

"I'm sorry. That's class-"

"NO! I don't want to hear that!"

"Well, that's all I can tell you, Kyon. Now, you'd better go, unless you intend to get in the way as well?" The three men loaded they're guns, ready to fire and kill me at any point.

"Why? The Mikuru Asahina I know would never do this! She'd never threaten or hurt or friends."

"I'm very sorry to say, Kyon… but I am _not_ the Mikuru that you know. That Mikuru is a fool, who can't even do a simple task. Honestly, how hard can it be to seduce you enough to the point where you'd help us? She's so useless. But we need her, since she will become the top agent of the company one day."

"You… what did you say?"

"Goodbye, Kyon." A large flash of white light lit up the room and vanished, along with the four people that stood in the room with me. They were gone, and I was left in the room. I quickly turned off the lights, so nobody else would be attracted here from curiosity. I opened the door and started to look walk out, but something caught my eye. The time machine. Without a doubt, they had placed that convertor, or whatever, on it. _Maybe I should smash it…_ I shook the thought out of my head and ran back outside. It would have taken way too long to dismantle it, and Haruhi would have a fit when she found out that I did it. At the present time, I had find Koizumi.

I walked back out onto the street and down the sidewalk, resuming my search.

"KOIZUMI!" I shouted his name as I looked for him, hoping he would regain consciousness long enough to hear me, and maybe send some ESP vibes to tell me where he was. To my dissatisfaction, he didn't. "Come on you damned Esper… Where _are_ you?"

I continued my search, looking in and around every alley in the general location that Yuki had given me. I started to wonder if she could have pinpointed his location for me, so it would be easier to find him. But she probably wouldn't have anyway. I'm guessing that right about now, she's hoping that I freeze. She seemed pretty upset with me, but I couldn't just let Koizumi die without looking for him.

_Bzzt._

My phone started to go off, alerting me to the incoming text. 'Any luck?'. _I wish, but I haven't found anything._ I quickly responded and continued. After searching about 20 alleys, I almost gave up. I turned and began walking back to the street, but tripped over a large lump of snow.

"Ow! What the hell?" I sat up and looked at the pile of snow that I had just magically tripped over and saw a small streak of blue. "No way!" I shot up and began to dig at the snow with my glove covered hands until I struck another one of the streaks of blue. "YES!"

I moved all the snow off of the top of the blue jacket and grabbed the sides of it, then pulled hard until all of Koizumi's unconscious body flew back on top of me. I moved him off and got onto my knees next to him. I checked his pulse, which luckily was still there. He was pretty cold, and I could tell that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I slapped him in the face a couple of times, seeing if I could get a reaction. Unfortunatley, I didn't.

I picked him up and threw him onto my back, then proceeded to carry him back to Ms. Tsuruya's house. With him on my back, it was going to take a bit longer, but luckily, the snow had stopped falling. That meant that I could actually see where I was going, and that there wasn't anything to slow me down.

The streets were completely empty. There wasn't even a snow truck pushing snow off the roads and spraying salt on them. It was dead quiet as the sun sunk below the horizon. We were about half way there when I heard a small groan form behind me.

"Hey, you finally awake?"

"Kyon?"

"Yeah, it's me alright. You sound surprised."

"How did you…?"

"Yuki. She knew where you were for the most part. It wasn't very hard." _So, that's a lie, but whatever…_ "You didn't catch hypothermia did you?"

"Probably not… Thanks to my fire power, I was able to keep myself alive."

"You know, you don't have to put on your little act when you're half dead." I heard a small chuckle come from behind me. Guess he found it funny.

"You got it. So, is Haruhi upset?"

"Not as much as you would think. I told her you got mugged, and that's why you didn't show up. Then I ran out the door to look for you. I'm sure she won't strangle you." I kept walking with him on my back for a while until I thought of something else. "Hey. What happened back there anyway?"

"Back where?"

"At the club room. How did you lose? I thought you were some great Esper."

"Oh… that. There's not that much to explain. I didn't have my powers, so I couldn't win against her. There were too many of them, and we simply couldn't defeat them."

"Koizumi, don't give me that crap. Powers or no powers, you're still a highly trained fighter, aren't you?" Another chuckle.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You're very smart, you know that?" _Gee, thanks._ "They had some sort of strange weapon. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't fight against it. Even if I had my powers, I would've lost."

"What does that mean? Some sort of futuristic death cannon?"

"No, nothing like that, moron. I wouldn't be alive if that were the case. It wasn't any type of gun at all, and I'm not even sure it had a form. It was like they're damned TPDD. It existed in their bodies, and they could use it at will."

"So, where's the other guy that escaped with you?"

"Dead. He dropped shortly after we got out. They got to him before me."

"I'm sorry so hear that."

"Don't be. I don't really like any of my co-workers anyway. They're nothing more than a burden to me."

After that, I didn't say anything else. I know I told him that he could drop his act, but that didn't mean that I particularly enjoy him like that. His smile was a fake, and his personality was too, but I'd rather he fake it. It's easier to be around him like that.

"So, I guess we're even now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I saved you, and now you saved me?"

"No. You told me not to worry about it, so I didn't. I helped you cause Haruhi wouldn't have liked it if you died." I looked back at the smile on his face, and couldn't help but smile back. It was one of the times that his smile wasn't faked.

I carried him down the winding streets until the Tsuruya's mansion was in sight. Now, when I say 'was in sight', we were still pretty far away, that place was huge, but despite that, I told Koizumi to climb down. He was kind of heavy, and I didn't feel like carrying him anymore. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned against my side.

"Sorry to trouble you. As you could imagine, I'm not feeling all that well."

"Don't push yourself." I wrapped my own arm around back and walked with him down the large hill to the mansion.

The door was almost snowed in completely, and looked like opening it would make three feet of snow fall inside, but we had to do it. Luckily, there was a small roof over the door, so it wasn't snowed in very much. It was low enough that we could open the door at least.

I slowly slid the door open and carried the almost dead Koizumi into the party room. When I slid that one open, everyone was still standing there. As they saw me and Koizumi, there was a large amount of gasps, and the excited cheering.

"Koizumi! Kyon!" Haruhi ran up the steps to get to us, with Yuki, Ms. Tsuruya, and Ms. Asahina following right behind her. "You found him!" We both sat down, our arms still around each other.

"Yeah… I'm back."

I looked up at Yuki, who was smiling at me. Then at Ms. Tsuruya, who was laughing like she knew I'd find him. Then over at Ms. Asahina, who had already tackle hugged Koizumi, shouting that she was sorry.

"Come on, Mikuru! It's not your fault the guy was mugged! Ahahahahahaha!" I sighed and fell onto my back. Yuki walked up to me and hugged me herself.

"I'm glad you found him…"

"I'm back, Yuki…"

* * *

Yaaaay! And with that, the "Time Machine Arc" of Upgrade is complete. We're still going to have the machine in later chapters, but the next big plot event is about Mikuru and her stupid freaking company of backstabbing A-Holes. Backstabbing A-Holes like Mikuru. God, she sucks! Well, prepare for more filler chapters that have nothing do with anything, including one from Mikuru's perspective, one from nobody's POV that focuses on Koizumi, and one with a little more lemon from Yuki and Kyon! Until next time~


	14. The Return of Normality - Kind of

Well, Here Ya Go. Filler Chapter 1/3. Sorry, But All The Ideas For The Next Plot Development Chapter Haven't Formed Together, But They Will Soon Enough! Until That Happens, Enjoy My Little TidBits Of Random Nothingness! Chapter 14! Enjoy.

* * *

I sat in class, staring out of the window. The teacher was babbling on about something that I really didn't care about. There was too much on my mind for me to think about school, even though my grades weren't as good as they could be. The main think that I was focused on was Ms. Asahina's company. Them, and their "death cannon", though Koizumi told me that it wasn't anything like that. I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that they would go to such lengths just to give a time machine to, of all people, Haruhi. And the fact that Ms. Asahina was the one that attacked him in the first place made it even harder.

Although everything that happened in the daily activities of the SOS Brigade were nothing but lies, I still felt like I had grown closer to all of my fellow club members, even Koizumi and Haruhi, and I liked to think that they had done the same. So the thought of us attacking each other for any reason was almost mind boggling, even if it wasn't technically between us. The future Ms. Asahina attacked Koizumi, but it was still Ms. Asahina. _Dammit all…_

I took a quick peek at Haruhi, who must have fallen into another one of her moods. She was staring out the window just like I was, with her unusually usual melancholy look. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

Lunch was pretty normal, just like class was. Taniguchi was rambling on about some hot chick he was talking to, who probably wasn't in to him at all. Kunikida just smiled and listened. Haruhi had gone somewhere again, which didn't surprise me at all. I figured that after class was over and we were at the club room, she would be her usual, eccentric self. That's what I thought, but it wasn't the case.

After classes ended, I schlepped on over to the Literary club room. Haruhi never came back to class after lunch, so I knew what I was going to hear when I knocked that day.

"Come in." When the door opened, it revealed two very bored looking girls, Haruhi and Yuki.

"Hey, you two. Koizumi and Ms. Asahina aren't here yet?" Haruhi shook her head.

"No, Koizumi couldn't come to school today. He had to stay home to recover after what happened two days ago." _Right, the whole frozen in snow thing._ "I don't know about Mikuru, though." I decided not to say anything else, since Haruhi seemed to still be in her mood. I could already tell that on that particular day, I was going to be bored out of my mind.

About an hour passed by and nothing had happened. I was still sitting in my chair, rocking backwards on the back legs, Yuki was reading a book, and Haruhi was clicking away at the computer. Ms. Asahina didn't show up, so I figured Haruhi was going to subconsciously use her powers again. But from what I could tell, she didn't.

"Well, I'm going to head out. Whoever leaves last should lock up." She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. Now it was just me and Yuki, all alone. One of the better times that I had in the club room.

"Are going to leave too, Yuki?" She shook her head.

"No. I wish to read this book a bit longer."

"Ok."

"Will you be leaving as well?"

"No, I'd like to enjoy the peace for a while."

"I see." _That 'I see' again…_ Enjoying the peace was just a cover. The real reason I was staying was because I wanted to walk her home, it just seemed less cheesy this way. Yuki knew the real reason, without a doubt, but whatever.

So we sat in the almost freezing room. The heater was already on, but that didn't help much. There was no Koizumi, so there were no board games to play. There was no Ms. Asahina, so there was no tea to drink either. As I was reveling in my boredom, a thought occurred to me. _Why wasn't she here today?_

"Hey… Yuki…"

"Hmm?"

"Ms. Asahina… why do you think she wasn't here today?" _Oh and that "hmm?" was too cute._

"I do not know."

"Don't you think it's a little weird? I understand why Koizumi isn't here, but why wouldn't she show up…?"

"Perhaps she has returned to the future for mission briefing."

"Mission briefing, huh?" That seemed just as logical as any other answer I could have come up with, so I just let it go. It wasn't any of my business. Of course, I did go to Yuki's place when she was absent, but that was more abnormal than Ms. Asahina being absent. After all, she was a normal human. Yuki was an alien, or rather a Data Entity, so she couldn't get sick.

No, Yuki couldn't get sick. But the rest of the SOS Brigade could, and one of us already was. Koizumi was in his home right now. Or, what I thought was his home. I had never been to his house - in fact I had never even thought that he may or may not have a home in the first place - but I assumed that he had to be resting somewhere. My guess was that he had the same arrangement as Yuki, and probably as Ms. Asahina as well. Their companies lease and apartment or some kind of home for them to live in. Of course, knowing Koizumi's company, he probably lives in a freaking mansion.

At about that time, I was still sitting in my chair, leaning back and looking out of the window. I wished I had some tea to drink, but I wouldn't have been able to finish it anyway. Because that was when Haruhi, once again, almost knocked the door down as she barged in. From the way she looked, her mood had passed, seemingly because of her latest plan.

"Guys, good. You're both still here! Look who I found!" With her almost immediate speech just as she walked through, I didn't even have time to see the girl standing behind her.

"Uh, hi, everyone." Ms. Asahina stood behind Haruhi, looking kind of shy and awkward. She wasn't even in her uniform. "I'm… sorry for being absent today, but I, had some stuff to take care of."

"Some stuff? Why do you try to hide it Mikuru? Get this! She was at Koizumi's place taking care of him!"

"Ah! Haruhi!" She took a glance at me, blushed, and looked away. I heard a book slam behind me and looked back to see a less than pleased Yuki. "Um, anyway. Koizumi asked me to bring all of you guys over. He said he wanted some company." _Great, that creep wants us to go to his house? I bet Yuki saw this coming already._

"So, we're all going to hang out at Koizumi's place for a while!"

And so, we all headed out for Koizumi's house. I'll admit that I wasn't totally against the idea of visiting him. I was the one that saved his life, so it was only natural that I was going to have to see if he was still alive. I wouldn't tell Yuki that though. She didn't seem entirely too happy about going. I think she wanted to spend time with me. Which would have been too cute.

As we all walked down the street, I found out that I don't only drag my feet when I walk to the clubroom. I guess I tend to walk like that when I go somewhere I'd rather not be. Not that I was so rude that I would refuse an invite to a sick friend's house. It's just the fact that it was Koizumi's house. Koizumi may have been the only guy I actually spent any time with outside of school whatsoever, but that didn't mean that I ever wanted to go his house. That's just wrong.

"So, Ms. Asahina. How far away is Koizumi's house?"

"Oh, it's not that much longer of a walk. I'm sure he'll be happy to see all of you."

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Calm down, Haruhi. Remember, Koizumi is sick. We're not going there and bugging him. He might need some sleep." I looked at the girl that had completely ignored my previous statement as she jumped onto Ms. Asahina again. I must admit that I was hopeful. Hopeful that she would've admitted some sort of feelings for Koizumi when he got hurt. She looked genuinely concerned when I told her he had been hurt, and that was before she even knew it was snowing. But I guess that was just worrying for a friend.

Shaking that last thought out of my head, I began to wonder why Ms. Asahina went out of her way, and even skipped school, just to see if Koizumi was alright. Maybe she felt sorry, and I didn't blame her, I would have felt bad too. From what I hear, she doesn't even like her company. She only follows orders because it's actually herself that is giving them. Anybody would blindly, and loyally, follow their own future self, but if it could actually happen, they'd start to have doubts too.

"Here we are." I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that we had arrived. In fact, I almost kept walking ahead. I looked over the small wall-like fence and saw an ordinary house. It was a traditional Japanese style home, with the front door that slid open, and had a shrine next to it.

"Wow, Koizumi sure lives in an old style home." _Didn't I just say it was called traditional?_ "So, do we just go right in?" _You don't. Ms. Asahina might, though._

"Yes, follow me please." She walked on into the yard and up to the door, with us following close behind. "Koizumi lives alone, so there is no need to worry about making an intrusion." _Somehow, I doubt Haruhi would care either way._

I stepped into the house of my fellow schoolmate and slave to Haruhi's every command, and smelt one of the most heavenly aroma's I had ever smelled. It was like a breeze from heaven coming down into my nose. _I guess Ms. Asahina Is cooking something for him._ We walked through the small entrance way, down a hallway, made a left turn, walked down another hallway, stopped in the middle, made a right up the stairs, and down another hallway, and then stopped again at the third door on the left. Ms. Asahina slowly opened the door a peeked inside.

"Excuse me, Koizumi? I'm back." Through the small crack in the door, I could see Koizumi sitting up in his bed.

"Oh, Ms. Asahina, welcome back. Oh, and everyone else, hello." He coughed slightly. "I'm sorry for not being able to come to school today. As you can see, I'm not in a very good condition." That was about the understatement of the year. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing bandages wrapped around him, starting from his waist and going to the bottom of his chest. His right arm was in a sling and a cast. His face was mostly untouched, except for a small bandage on his cheek, and another going around his head. I walked in and heard the sliding door click shut behind me.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Koizumi. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you. How about you?" I leaned up against the wall next to his window.

"Why wouldn't be okay? I'm not the one that got mugged and left for dead in the snow."

"No, but you did come out in the snow all that way to save me."

"Well, even if I wasn't feeling a hundred percent, you would be more important." I felt like a schmuck talking like that, but it was true. He was out in the snow after getting beat up by a chick.

"Still…" I looked at Haruhi, who had her hand on her chin, and her eyes deep in thought. "That must have been one serious mugger to go to the trouble of hurting you so much. Maybe… Maybe it wasn't a normal mugger!"

"Wh- What are you talking about, Haruhi?"

"It was on the day of the party. And they attacked a member of my Brigade. They must have planned the attack perfectly."

"Maybe… it was a rival faction, trying to get our time machine blueprints. I am the one that has them after all."

"That's it! Koizumi, where did you put them?" _Great, Koizumi's is gonna lead her on a wild goose chase for this 'rival faction', isn't he?_

"They're in the far drawer over there." That was just about the time that I realized that Yuki was oddly quiet, like even for her. There wasn't any noise coming from her general area at all. If it wasn't for the fact that she right there next to me, I might not have even realized she was there at all. She wasn't reading a book. She was just sitting there in a chair, not moving. She looked really bored. I slid myself down the wall to get eye level with her.

"Hey, Yuki?" I spoke in a hushed tone. Haruhi and Koizumi were too busy discussing what could have actually happened to him to notice. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"You just looked kind of bored is all. Why don't you read a book?"

"I only brought the one book with me, and I have finished reading it."

"Oh…" I slid back up into a slouched stand against the wall. "Then… why don't we go buy you a new one?" She looked over at me with her cute, big eyes, and they almost sparkled.

"That'd be nice."

* * *

While Kyon and Yuki go out in search of a book, Ms. Asahina is going to perform a search of her own. And Haruhi and Koizumi? They're going to stay in his room and figure this new mystery out. Except, there isn't a mystery to solve, so we aren't going to focus on them. And Kyon and Yuki at the library? Nah, too boring. No, next Chapter is about Mikuru and Mikuru (That's right. There's gonna be TWO). Until then, I bid you adue. Until next time~


	15. The Prediciment of Mikuru Asahina

So... This one is going to be a bit short. Like, only half as long. I couldn't find a good stooping point so I had to cut it short. I also apologize in advance for this utter fail of this Chapter. It takes place inside of Koizumi's house, and as previously stated in Chapter 14's ending note, is from the POV of Mikuru. It's also going to end with a cliff hanger. I actually reccomend waiting to read this one until 16 is up too. But, if you like it that much you can read it now *Happy Face*. Well, Sore Ike. Chapter 15. Enjoy.

* * *

I heard the door slide open and I peeked out form my spot in the kitchen, in front of Koizumi's stove to see who it was. I saw Kyon and Ms. Nagato leaving. I know I shouldn't have tried to pry, but if Ms. Suzumiya's mood worsened, it wouldn't be good.

"Uh- Um… Excuse me…!" I called to them and Kyon turned around with a confused look. "Umm… the food will be done shortly…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ms. Asahina. We're going out to get Yuki a new book from the library. Haruhi knows we're going out. We'll be back in a little while." He walked out the door and slid it closed, following right behind Ms. Nagato. I must admit that it slightly angered me that she was hogging him all to herself. After all, Ms. Suzumiya might have wanted to spend some time with him.

Unfortunately, my hopes were crushed. When I walked back into Koizumi's room, he and Ms. Suzumiya were hard at work studying the blueprints of the time machine. _Well… what if I wanted to spend time with him!?_

"Koizumi, Haruhi. I've made some stew. Would you like some."

"Wow, thanks, Mikuru!" Ms. Suzumiya gladly took her bowl of my fresh homemade soup. Koizumi looked to in to whatever it was he was doing, so I set his bowl down on his dresser. I looked out the window just as Kyon and Ms. Nagato were turning the corner at the end of the street. Apparently they were taking the long way to the library.

I sighed to myself and walked back downstairs. I thought it would be for the best if Ms. Suzumiya and Koizumi were left alone, since Koizumi may be Kyon and Yuki's only chance at happiness. If he is able to sway Ms. Suzumiya's feelings for Kyon, and direct them at himself, then she could no longer become jealous at Kyon and Yuki's relationship. That meant that the more time they spend alone together, the better. Assuming they had a good time.

I layed down on the couch in the living room and stretched. The clock on the wall read "4:32" Meaning that the day was almost over. And that meant that I was going to have to stand up for myself, against myself. At any point, myself from the future could appear to finish the job, and there wouldn't be anything I could do to stop it from happening. _If Ms. Nagato isn't here when she shows up, then I'll just have to stop her myself!_

Ok, I may have sounded confident, but I wasn't… at all. The truth was, I scared myself. I knew that she couldn't harm me to the point of serious injury, or she would risk damaging her own overall health. And that was one thing that she despised.

Even so, defeating _her_ would be near impossible alone. I would need some help from Koizumi or Ms. Nagato, but both of them were out of the question. There was another person I thought of, but I highly doubt she could do anything.

So I was left with only myself to defeat myself. It was sort of ironic, having to stop the future version of me from hurting my friends. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I wasn't going to turn out like that even if it killed me. I would never want to be the type of person to harm my own friends, whether they were only my past self's friends.

Now it was five, I had almost fallen asleep on the couch. I decided to get myself up and eat some of the soup I had made. It was a large pot, and there was no sense in letting it go to waste. I made three more bowls, and wrapped two of them up in plastic and stuck them in the microwave so that Kyon and Ms. Nagato could have some when they got back.

Around five-thirty, I got a text message from Kyon. 'We're on our way back.' _Well that's good. Hopefully they make it back quickly._ I was going to need all the help I could get.

I walked back up to Koizumi's room and started to help with whatever it was Koizumi and Ms. Suzumiya were doing. Apparently they were trying to figure out if it was actually a mugger that had attacked him, or if it was actually a secret organization trying to steal the time machine design. But he was just leading her on…

After all, he knew who it was that attacked him. He knew, Kyon and Ms. Nagato knew, and I of all people knew who it was. About another half an hour passed before I got another text.

'Mikuru! Where _are_ you? I went to your house but you're not home.'

'Oh, I'm over at Koizumi's house, Ms. Tsuruya. He hasn't been feeling well since the incident, so the Brigade is taking care of him.' _That should be good. Maybe she'll want to come over, since she sort of is a member._ I decided to give her the directions from my house to Koizumi's just in case.

I put my phone away and went back to helping with the searching. I noticed that Koizumi's bowl was empty so I excused myself to take it down to the kitchen. I heard some noise from upstairs, which I figured was Ms. Suzumiya being herself as usual.

As I walked up the steps again, I heard Koizumi's phone go off. There was a moment of silence and then the glass door to the balcony connected to his room slid open and then closed. I had started walking slowly when I heard his phone ring, although I'm not sure why. I opened the door again and stepped in. Ms. Suzumiya was studying the blueprints alone now, and Koizumi was sitting in the chair outside.

"What happened?"

"Oh, he said that he had to take the call. Something about work, I guess." _Work, huh?_ I didn't really feel comfortable anymore. If the Organization was calling, it most likely would be to warm him about me coming to finish him. After another ten minutes, he came back in.

"I'm so sorry about that. My boss wanted to know how I was doing."

"Your boss called? That's pretty nice."

"Yes, he's a kind person. Now, shall we get back to the problem at hand?" My phone buzzed again after he sat back down in his bed. I checked it to see that I had another text from Kyon.

'We have a problem.'

* * *

And there the cliff hanger is! If you read this for the first time and 16 is already up, no waiting for you *Heart*. Well, I'd love to say that the next one will be about Yuki and Kyon - since this actually a story about them in the first place... kinda drifted from that after Chapter 6, huh? - it won't. Next one is the last of the fillers, and is about Koizumi, Ms. Tsuruya, and Adult Mikuru. Until next time~


	16. The Warning of Evil Mikuru

Merry Christmas! Okay, so it's not Christmas anymore, but whatever. So, this is Chapter 16. If you waited to read 15 until this one was out, good for you! If not, then it's fine! So we're going to hear what that "problem" was. Anyhow, here we go! Chapter SIXTEEN! Enjoy.

* * *

-30 Minutes Earlier-

I walked out of the library with Yuki following close behind me and sighed.

"Yuki, did you really have to get that one?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she nodded and held the plastic bag with her newly bought book inside of it close to her chest. "But… why was _I_ the one that had to check it out?" _That librarian looked at me like I was some sort of freak…_

"I left my library card at home because I did not think that we would go to the library today."

"Which brings me back to my first question… Why _that_ book?"

"I have not yet read this issue." _Yeah, that's great. But I don't want that stuff showing up on my check out list…_ "We should go back to Itsuki Koizumi's house. Haruhi Suzumiya might feel uneasy if we are gone too long."

"Okay. Let me text Ms. Asahina real quick. I'm kind of hungry." She nodded and waited for me as I sent the text, then started walking behind me. I was kind of looking forward to Ms. Asahina's homemade soup when I got back. It was really nice of her to stay with Koizumi and take care of him, even if it was out of regret. But the way I saw it, Ms. Asahina didn't do anything… her adult self did. While I didn't believe most of the things Koizumi told me, I started to trust him on one of the things he said. Mikuru Asahina changed.

I started to wonder if she would try to finish Koizumi off now that he was injured. She definitely wouldn't try anything while Haruhi was around, for risk of getting killed by Haruhi's unmatched power to blow up the world with a thought. _Man that girl scares me…_

I looked back at Yuki, who was slowly walking behind me as she read her book. I would've stopped her from reading that thing in public, but I doubt she cared. Apparently, embarrassment wasn't one of the emotions she got from her upgrades. That… or she just didn't care what people thought of her. I was going with the latter myself.

"So, Yuki, is that book any good?" She nodded.

"Yes it is. The previous books in the series were entertaining, and this one lives up to expectations."

"Well, that's good." I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her. The enjoyment she got from reading a book just seemed to convert to me as well. Although anyone else that saw her would probably think she was bored, I could see that she was happy. Just like with Koizumi, I could tell the difference in facial expressions on Yuki. Whether she was bored, happy, sad, or angry, I could tell. It actually wasn't that hard once you got used to it.

For whatever reason, I started to think back to when the SOS Brigade started. Yuki was just the 'shy girl that loved books' that was forced to join the club when Haruhi stole the room for the Literary Club. It didn't take long for her to contact me by lending me a book with a note in it. That was probably the first time I thought of Yuki as 'cute'. And although I wasn't expecting her to tell me she had a crush on me, I also didn't expect to hear that she was an alien.

But now, I thought of her actions as cute a lot, mostly because they became increasingly so since she received her upgrades. Even the slightest thing, such as sighing as she stands up to leave the clubroom, to the biggest thing, like smiling at me when she sees me for the first time in the day, she's just so cute. Sometimes it's too much to bear.

"Oh my god! You two look great together! Ah- hahahahahahaha!" I stopped in mid-stride and slowly turned around to see that flash of green hair behind me. I saw Yuki put her book down a little bit and look over her shoulder too. I started to get hit with a weird sense of de ja vu, but dismissed it since I couldn't think of anything I was reminded of. "You guys better make sure that Mikuru doesn't see you, she might have a fit! Ahahahaha!"

"Hello, Ms. Tsuruya. What are you doing way out here?"

"I'm going shopping, silly. I needed to pick up some things to make for lunches next week, and I love the food that this store near here sells. So I came to pick some stuff up!"

"Oh, that's cool. Yuki and I were on the way back to Koizumi's house, do you want to come?"

"Oh yeah, Mikuru said something about that. Well, I'd love to, but I have some things to take care of at home." She turned around and waved at us as she began to jog away. "Sorry you guys, maybe next time! Ahahaha!" I waved back as she disappeared into the distance. _That was a weird conversation. If that can even count as a conversation in the first place…_ I looked at Yuki and smiled.

"Well, shall we get going?" She nodded and started to walk next to me, her eyes getting glued back to the words on her new book. _I wonder if this was the kind of thing that taught her 'Naked Apron'._ That… was probably the worst thought I could have had at that moment. Because I started to think about Yuki in the apron as I walked to someone else's house. I had to block the image from my head, or risk making a detour. It was much like the time I told her that I 'don't have a glasses fetish', something that I most definitely didn't have. Except this time, I could've actually tried something if I wanted to.

After I shook the thought out of my successfully, I looked at her again. The slightest smile shone on her face as she read her book. It was a pretty rare thing to see Yuki smiling, so I treasured the moments that she did. In fact, the last time I spent the night at her house, I took a picture of her with my phone while she was asleep because she was smiling. I was so drawn in by her smile, that I almost didn't notice what had just spontaneously appeared in front of us. In fact, if it wasn't for the gigantic flash of bright, white light, I would have missed it.

"Hello again, Kyon. And good evening Ms. Nagato." Within seconds, Nagato had dropped her book on the ground and was standing in front of me in a protective pose. "Oh, relax, Ms. Nagato. I'm not here to harm Kyon in any way at all. And I'm not here for you either. I came to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you, Mikuru Asahina."

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for breaking into your clubroom and fiddling with your machine. So I ho-"

"That's _not_ what you should be apologizing for!" I was angry, so angry that I couldn't stop myself from yelling at her. "You should be apologizing for almost killing your own friend!" She was taken aback by my outburst, and even Yuki seemed a little surprised. I have to say, I was a little surprised myself.

"My friend? I think you're mistaken, Kyon. Itsuki was never my friend; he was a member of a rival company. My actions were nothing more than a façade to keep Haruhi in a good mood. Just like his actions were."

"That's not how the Ms. Asahina that I know sees it. And I'm not going to let you lay a finger on him, or any other of my friends!" Okay, now I was extremely surprised. I had just called Koizumi my friend. Not only that, I meant it. That was just about the first time I referred to him as 'friend', and didn't use the word lightly.

"Whether you _think_ you can stop me or not, I have my orders, Kyon. I was ordered to make that time machine work, and kill anyone that could get in my way. Itsuki may not be in the way right now, but that doesn't mean we won't be later." I almost went mad. I was about two seconds away from hitting that woman in the face. Luckily, before I did something I regretted, Yuki stopped me.

"I must ask that you leave, Mikuru Asahina."

"Fine. If that's what you want, I'll leave." She turned and began to walk away from us. But she stopped after a couple feet and turned her head back at me. "You know, Kyon… I…" Her mouth moved, but her words were inaudible. She spoke so quiet that I couldn't even understand her. Then she turned her head back and walked a few more steps before disappearing into the same bright flash of light.

I bent down and picked the book that Yuki had dropped off of the ground and dusted it off. By now, she had left her "battle" pose, and was standing normally, but with her hair in her face so that it covered her eyes. I picked up the bag that she had dropped with it and gave them back to her.

"Come on, Yuki. We have to get going. Koizumi could be in trouble."

"I believe calling him would be faster." I stopped and looked back at her. For some reason, she looked upset. I didn't know if it was because Koizumi was in danger, or if she didn't like seeing me upset. It might have even been that she heard what Ms. Asahina had just said, even though I couldn't hear it.

"R- Right." I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts again to find Koizumi's number. After I found it, I called him and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Koizumi! It's me, Kyon. I have to talk to you."

"Oh, hang on." His voice got a little muffled. "I'm sorry, Ms. Suzumiya, I have to take this call." There was a long pause and then he began to speak again. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ms. Asahina, the future version. She might be coming to attack you."

"Wh- What!?"

"She just appeared in front of me and Yuki and told us that she had her orders to kill you."

"As much as I appreciate the warning, there isn't much I can do about it, Kyon. Ms. Suzumiya is still here with me, so I can't simply run away. Even if she wasn't here, I'm in no condition to move very far. The most I could do is hope that she doesn't show for a while."

"What about our Ms. Asahina? Couldn't she do something?"

"Well, since they are the same person, I doubt that Mikuru - we'll call the future version that - would risk killing or severely damaging Ms. Asahina, since that would put her own body at risk. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't attack her. So long as Ms. Asahina doesn't die, Mikuru's existence isn't in danger. However, I don't think it works the same way."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean… what happens if Mikuru dies? I don't think that Ms. Asahina's existence would be threatened. Since there's still a physical body for Mikuru Asahina to exist within, the past version shouldn't cease to exist if the future version is killed."

"So… we kill Mikuru?"

"That seems to be the only thing we can do." _Murder?_ Sure… she deserved to die for what she did, but I didn't think I could ever bring myself to kill another living being. As sentimental as that sounds, I meant it. "Well, I can't tell Ms. Asahina any of this while Haruhi is still in the room. So can you do it?"

"Yeah, I can. I'll be back as soon as I can be." I ended the call and scrolled through my contacts again to get to Ms. Asahina's number. Then I texted her.

'We have a problem.'

* * *

So, we're ending on the same note as before, but that doesn't matter does it? "*Troll Voice* Yes it matters! You SUCK!" No, I don't think it matters, because we're finally out of fillers! Now it's a straight shot to the end of the story! And with 35,305 word in the document, I think I broke my goal! So hooray! Well, Until Next Time~


	17. The Preparation of The SOS Brigade

WOW! 17!? How Many More Will There Be!? Well, Expect A Chapter 20 Is All I Can Say. Might Be A Couple More After 20, Depending On What I Can Think Of After This Chapter! But This Is The Last "Arc" Of This Chapter, So We're Going To Be Done Soon! Well, Chapter 17 Is A GO! Enjoy.

* * *

Yuki and I were running towards Koizumi's house. Well, more fast walking than running, since there wasn't a real need to _run_ there. Mikuru - as we had decided to call the adult Ms. Asahina - wouldn't be showing up any time soon, so we didn't have to worry. At least, not right then. But besides that… I couldn't really picture Yuki running for anything, no matter how dire. I've seen her 'run' to stop certain things, such as "Mikuru Beams", but she didn't really run. It was more like she moved at the speed of light… or spontaneously disappeared from one spot and appeared in another spot.

Whatever the case, we kept going so that we could try and get ready for whatever this attack was going to be like. And whatever it was like, whatever Mikuru tried to do, Koizumi had to stay alive. While that sounds like a noble thing to say, I actually had my own personal reasons for wanting Koizumi's well-being to be… well. So, at the risk of sounding like a heartless jerk, Koizumi was me and Yuki's one chance at real happiness.

Without Koizumi, there wouldn't be anyone that could stop Haruhi from loving me, if she did at all that is. The fact of the matter is… Koizumi is the only other male besides me that has ever befriended the girl named Haruhi Suzumiya. So there wasn't much of a chance of her falling in love with anyone else. And for that reason, I needed Koizumi alive.

Not to mention how Ms. Asahina would react if she found out that it was her fault Koizumi died. The girl named Mikuru Asahina was a lot different than I was. Even though she knew that the SOS Brigade and everything that had to do with it was a lie, she still cared for everyone as though they were her real friends. She didn't see it as a lie like I did. Yuki could express emotions now, but the only person she changed her attitude towards was me. Koizumi looked like he believed it was real, but almost everything Koizumi did was a lie in and of itself. And the only reason Haruhi saw it as a real thing, was because she didn't know it was a lie. But Ms. Asahina was different. She knew why we were there, she could always express emotions, and she wasn't a sneaky scoundrel, but she still saw everyone as her genuine friend. Mikuru on the other hand… didn't.

And that's why we had to stop her, by any means necessary. I grabbed Yuki's hand and began to walk a bit faster, almost breaking out into a full on run, but never really did. We couldn't waste any time. At any moment, Mikuru could show up and attack Koizumi. Luckily, I had an ace in the hole. As long as Haruhi was around Koizumi, Mikuru couldn't make a move. After all, she wouldn't want to risk putting the world in danger, now would she?

With that thought in mind, I kept half-sprinting to Koizumi's house, hoping that we could make it before Haruhi wanted us to leave so that I could convince her to stay. Unfortunatley, we didn't. In fact, we were just about a minute behind schedule.

About ten minutes later, we rounded the corner that took led us onto the street his house was on, and saw Haruhi walking down the small pathway in front of his door. _Oh, hell._ I let go of Yuki's hand real quick so that Haruhi wouldn't see me holding hands with her. That didn't seem to please Yuki very much though.

"Oh Kyon, Yuki, you guys are back." She looked over at us as she walked past the small wall in front of Koizumi's yard. _This isn't good._

"Uh, yeah, we got Nagato her book. Are you leaving?" I tried to act as normally as possible, but since my heart was beating so fast from running half the way there, it was kind of hard.

"Mm, yeah. I have some things to take care of at home today, so I have to leave now, otherwise I won't make it in time to do anything. You're allowed to stay though, Mikuru is too." _Like I need your permission…_ "Make sure Koizumi is alright, okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She turned and began walking down the street, heading in the direction of the school, meaning she wasn't actually going home. I didn't know where Haruhi's house was, but I know that it was on this side of town, since this was the way she usually took to go home after school. _Now isn't the time for that._

As soon as Haruhi was out of sight, I grabbed Yuki's hand again and made a dash for the house, with her following close behind me. I ran through the door and kicked my shoes off as fast as I could, waited for Yuki do to the same, and then led her into the living room.

"Ah, Kyon, welcome back." I almost ran right past them. In fact, if it wasn't for Yuki stopping me I would have. Ms. Asahina and Koizumi were sitting on the couch, as if they were waiting for me to show up. "Did you see Ms. Suzumiya?"

"Yeah, I did. She left already, huh?"

"Yes, and that's not good for anyone here. Care to tell him what you told me, Ms. Asahina." I looked at Ms. Asahina, who nodded and then looked back at me.

"According to what I found out, Mikuru has orders to kill Koizumi, and anyone that gets in her way. The people that would get in her way being us… which means that you two are in danger as well. She won't kill me, since that will make her cease to exist. That means, we have the upper hand. If we can force her to back off, we won't have to resort to killing her, but if that's what it comes to…"

"We understand. Don't worry, Ms. Asahina, we won't have to resort to that. We _will_ stop her." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Kyon."

"Now, since Ms. Nagato is here, it would be wise to have her be a part of the battle strategy. That is… if she would like to help." That prompted everyone in the room, including me, to turn and look at her from an answer.

"The Data Integration Thought Entity has decided not to be a part of this matter, so high level data manipulation will not be possible. However, that does not mean I cannot help. I have enough authority to authorize certain levels of data manipulation. Explaining what I could do would put you all at the risk of death, but I can show you." Yuki lifted her arm up, pointing it towards a vase with her hand flattened and her fingers pointed up. Her mouth began to move very quickly and the vase instantly shattered, stopped from falling in mid-air, reformed into a swan, and sat back down on the end table it was on. We all stared at the now swan-shaped vase with wide eyes.

"Well, Ms. Nagato, I'll take that to mean that you would like to help?" Yuki nodded, meaning that she wanted to help. I wasn't sure who she wanted to help, me or Koizumi, but either way, she'd be protecting him. "With Ms. Nagato on our side, it will be easier to defend ourselves. I don't think any time traveler could match the powers of a Data Entity." _You say 'Data Entity', huh? I just keep it simple and say alien…_ "Well, I suppose we should get ready. Kyon, would you mind coming with me?" Koizumi stood up and slowly walked down the hall. I assumed he didn't actually care if I wanted to follow him or not, so I just walked behind him.

"Yuki, I'll be back." She nodded without looking at me and sat down on the couch as I followed behind a very slow moving Koizumi. He seemed to be in pain with every step he took, which made me a little worried, but he never said anything so I didn't either. After about 5 minutes, we made it up to the top of the steps.

"Kyon, I'd like to ask you something."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"When you ran into Mikuru, what exactly did she say?"

"She told me that she had her orders, and that she was going to kill you. She said that her orders were to kill anyone that got in her way, and since you could still get in her way that had to kill you."

"I see… and that's all she told you? Nothing else of importance?"

"No… why?"

"Oh. Well I didn't expect her to explain everything. You see… I don't think that her company would actually want Haruhi to mess with space-time. It just doesn't make any sense. No matter what you can do when you time travel, you can't predict, or even see the future. And moving forward in time from the time you come from is a considerably difficult thing to do. I think they were tipped off."

"Tipped off to what?"

"That I'm not sure of. There are some Espers that have the ability to see into the future, and keeping that in mind, not all Espers are a part of the Organization. In fact, some don't belong to a company at all. Some go rouge, and use their powers how they see fit. My guess is that one of these Espers saw how the future turned out, and didn't enjoy it. So they told Ms. Asahina's company about it, and they were persuaded to make that time machine work. So they could change the future.

"But why wouldn't they just their own time machines?"

"Well, that's simply because the T.P.D.D. doesn't have the ability to allow a person to change the events of the past. When you went back in time with Ms. Asahina and met Ms. Suzumiya's junior-high self, you didn't alter the events of the past. You simply replayed through history. However, our time machine will take everybody into the past, and allow us to redo thing that we have done in the past. It will make you, me, and anyone else who uses it younger, or older, depending on which way we move."

"Ok, slow down. I'm having a hard time gripping onto what you're saying."

"Simply put, they work differently. Put it this way, when you went back in time, you went back three years. But you stayed the same age. The version of you that existed three years ago was a separate being in that time plane. However, with our time machine, you would have assumed the role of yourself three years ago. Meaning that you would be one in the same, instead of two beings."

"Well, that makes it easier to understand… I think. It's just a lot of information to take in at once."

"Well, as long you get the general idea. Anyway, they need our time machine to change what happened in the past so that they can change what they think is a bad future. Now, I'm not saying that they're absolutely wrong in what they're doing... but-"

"But they're going about it the wrong way?"

"Exactly. All they would have to do is explain the situation to the Organization and we could've helped them. Instead they chose an immediate fight. A fight that they're going to lose." He gave a joking smile, which made me smile too. Smiling was something that I didn't do a lot, but at least I didn't smile every second of everyday like some people that I know. "Well, I guess we should get ready and devise a plan off battle, right?"

"I don't know. You're the brains around here, not me." That made him laugh a little, and although I meant it as a joke, it was pretty much true.

"Ok then… Let's get back downstairs and help Ms. Nagato and Ms. Asahina with some strategizing then."

* * *

Is what Koizumi said true? Did Mikuru's company really get tipped off by some unkwon being that can see the future? And if he's right, who is this clairvoyant man or woman? I think I'll enact a loophole in SPC's "Zero Spoiler" Policy and say: If you listen to the character songs of Haruhi characters, you'll know who it is! No blabbing if you know! Until Next Time~


	18. The Attack of Mikuru Asahina

Well, here we go everybody. Prepare for battle! Chapter 18! Enjoy.

* * *

At that time, we had no idea how the battle was going to turn out, but one thing was for certain. There _was_ going to be a battle, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Not at all. Mikuru Asahina wasn't going to hold back; she was going to come at us with everything she had. Koizumi was a big thorn in their plans. Or more like giant steel wall blocking the only path inside of a nuclear shelter during an air raid.

I used to think that Koizumi's life would have mattered to a lot of people, including the Company, since he destroyed the Shinji. But as Koizumi has told me before, his isn't the only Organization out there in the world. So even if _the_ Organization fell, others would be there to take its place and protect the world.

No, it wouldn't be a pretty battle, but with a little bit of luck, and a lot of Data Manipulation, we could win it.

"So, that's about everything we've planned. We've gone over it many times." Koizumi shut the small notebook in his hand. "I think we're just about ready. But… there are a few things that bother me about everything…" He sat back against the couch cushions and sighed. "One: If they really do have an Esper that can see into the future, our chances of winning will be lowered significantly, especially when whoever that Esper might be is paired with time travelers. Two: With me being injured like this, I can't exactly fight. All that means one less fighter, which is bad news. And three: The weapon they used against me the last time. It may not have killed me, but it did massacre the others very easily. And that's not even the bad part."

"The bad part… is that it has no physical form. It's a part of their brain, a conscious part of their bodies instead of a physical weapon."

"Exactly, Kyon. And that means that we have no way of defending ourselves against it unless we can figure out three things." He raised one finger. "What it is," a second finger, "how it works," and a third finger, "and what it does. And luckily, one of those questions can be answered without any effort on our part. Ms. Asahina?" She stood up and dusted her skirt off before speaking. Why she did it, I have no clue.

"The weapon is question… is the Plane Shifter. It's a weapon designed by the Company to fight Espers and other forms of enemies if the need arises. Much like the T.P.D.D., it has no form, and instead is like a thought. The agents trusted enough to carry is can activate the functions of the Plane Shifter at will. Now, I'm not quite sure of the effects, but I do know that it is a very dangerous thing. It would be wise to not make her resort to using it." Ms. Asahina quietly took her seat once more.

"Yes, that's about it. Now, I do hope that you all have no place to be right now, since she could show up at any moment." _Sure, why don't you just assume I have no place to be?_ I didn't, not at all, but it's the principal of things.

"Why don't I save you the trouble of worrying?" Koizumi stood quickly as he looked up. Ms. Asahina jumped and almost screamed, and then jumped in front of him. I pushed my chair back into the floor and stared in absolute horror. There she was, the woman that had come to kill Koizumi, standing in his living room with a smile. _Great, another psycho with a smile?_ "Hello again, Kyon."

Yuki was the only one of the four of us that did anything useful when she made her presence known. Quick as lightning, she spun around and thrusted her arm forward, making Mikuru fly against a wall. She stayed pinned against the wall, floating in midair.

"Mikuru Asahina. You have already lost this battle. No matter how much you try, and no matter what you can do, this fight has already been decided."

"I'm… sorry, Miss… Nagato… But I'm not just going to… walk away when you… get the first… strike…" Mikuru gasped with each word, and her sentence was broken up as she spoke, like she was being choked. It made sense too, being that some invisible wall was pushing into a wall. "I came here to… finish what I…"

"Mikuru Asahina! If you…" Yuki lowered her head, and voice dropped a little bit. Something had upset her. "If you truly mean what you said, then you'll walk away from this fight. I do not wish to inflict harm on someone I consider a friend. If you truly mean it, you'll leave us alone…"

"How _dare_ you question my feelings!?" A small flash of light formed in front of Mikuru, almost like the light that appears when the T.P.D.D. is activated.

"Kyon!" Almost instantly, I realized what was going on. I leaped at Yuki and tackled her out of the way as a large beam of light shot out at her. It blasted the small coffee table to bits, and smashed right through the floor. Luckily, I moved her out of the way just in time. Of course, now Mikuru had been freed from the grip of Data Manipulation and was free to move around.

She snapped her fingers, and five flashes of bright white light went off. Two inside the house and thee out in the yard. Out of those five light bursts, five men in black masks appeared. I stood up as one of them pointed a weapon at me. Just as he pulled the trigger, Yuki pulled me down and lifted up her hand. The bullets floated in the air for about a second before falling to the ground.

"You will _never_ question my feelings, Ms. Nagato." Mikuru formed another ball of light in the palm of her hand, and then lifted her arm to point it at Yuki. I grabbed her hand and quickly stood up, pulling her into the hallway. Just as we made it about half way down the hall, the same beam of light shot through the wall behind us.

"Ms. Asahina, protect Koizumi!" I ran faster, not wanting to get blasted by whatever it was she was firing at us. _Well, so much for not making her resort to using it, huh?_ Yeah, that part of the plan fell through pretty fast.

I dashed down the hallway, past the staircase, and made a left into another hallway as the first ended. Unfortunately, that way was a dead end. I turned around to try and run the other way, but found my path blocked by another white flash, with which came another black masked man. Yuki made a dash for him and swiftly kicked him in the side. That poor guy never even had the chance to pull a weapon. He crashed into the wall, making a very large dent. _Sorry about the house, Koizumi…_

"Don't worry, Kyon. You won't be harmed as long as you stay out of the way." A small flash of light formed at the end of our dead end hallway, and then two more on the wall. Almost immediately, they all burst into flames. I heard Yuki scream, something that, if we hadn't been in a life threatening situation, would have been extremely cute.

"Yuki!" I hugged her tightly with one arm, and with the other I punched out the window behind us. I pulled her around to it and helped her get out as fast as I could, then followed right behind her. There didn't seem to be any end to the bright flashes of white light that went off everywhere outside. Most of the men that appeared out of them ran inside the house to try and get to Koizumi, and others ran after me and Yuki. No matter how many people Yuki sent flying into a wall, the house, or the ground, they didn't stop coming.

Within a few minutes, she had probably knocked out 30 people, all with simple movements of her arm or leg. After another man was sent into the house, which blew a hole through the wall, she grabbed my hand and ran back inside to rejoin Koizumi and Ms. Asahina. We were outnumbered, but they were outmatched. With the exception of Mikuru, they were terrible fighters. They couldn't even hurt Koizumi, who was already injured.

"That's enough! All of you back down." Mikuru stepped forward s Koizumi punched out one of the masked men. He fell to the ground and stopped moving. The others stopped moving as well, but for other reasons. "I think we've caused enough damage to the premises. Fall back, all of you." With that order, the masked men that remained conscious all disappeared into the same light they came from.

"What are you doing, Mikuru?" She shot a glance over at Koizumi, who wasn't wearing his normal smile. Instead his eyes where full of anger. "If you think that calling off your little worms is going to help… well you might be right. They're god-awful at fighting."

"First, I would like to thank Ms. Nagato for putting up a barrier around the house. We wouldn't want anybody snooping, would we?"

"Yuki?"

"I erected a barrier of warped space around the house and yard. This space is currently inaccessible to any being of the current time frame."

"Yes, any stronger and it would've stopped my men from getting in through time travel. Looks like your upgrades weakened you some, eh Ms. Nagato?" Yuki gave her a glare, which would've pierced the soul of a person who had one. Unfortunatley, this Mikuru seemed to have lost her soul a long time ago.

"Ms. Asahina. I'd like to ask you something." I would've called her Mikuru, but saying it to her face seemed wrong. That and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing me listen to anything she said. "What exactly does that weapon of yours do?" She gave me a questioning look, almost like she didn't know what I meant. But even so, she held out her hand and made a flash of light appear in her palm.

"This… is the Plane Shifter. A weapon without a physical form. And it does exactly what the name says it does. Its full name is the Temporal Plane Shifting Device, or T.P.S.D. While the Temporal Plane _Destruction_ Device erases time planes, and sends someone back or forward in time, the T.P.S.D. alters time planes. It works a lot like Ms. Nagato's Data Manipulating power. It lets us rewrite what happened in a specific plane of time, without severely damaging the time line itself. With it… I could create bullets, lasers, fire. I could even crush a tiny bug on the ground without going near it." She dropped the tiny ball of light onto the ground, which instantly burst into flames.

"So… it's a machine for Data Manipulation…"

"Correct Itsuki." Mikuru smiled and formed another ball of light in her hand as she pointed her arm at Koizumi. _Uh oh… we have to do something!_ "For a hands on example… At this place and time, the spot at which Itsuki Koizumi is currently standing, was burned to the ground." _I have to stop her somehow!_ I glanced over at Yuki, whose mouth moved at an extremely fast speed. That meant she was casting a spell. As soon as the targeted area spontaneously burst into flames, Koizumi was pulled to the side by Yuki's spell. "Interfering again!?"

Mikuru pointed her hand towards Yuki again, who didn't even move. She stood there as the flash of light reformed in front of Mikuru, signifying another attack. I'm not sure why… but at that exact moment, I looked out of the living room's few remaining windows. Just as I turned my head, a blur of green movement sped by. _It's… that flash again…_

I knew I'd seen it before, but I wasn't sure where. I tried to think, tried to remember when and where I saw that green flash. In all truth, it had been bugging me since Yuki and I ran into Ms. Tsuruya in the street, right before Mikuru found us again. It ate at my brain…

It was like time itself had stopped completely. Everything around me happened in slow motion. Mikuru preparing another attack. Koizumi trying to pull her away. Ms. Asahina running towards both of them. Even I, who was only staring out the window as I stood right behind someone who was attacking my girlfriend, was moving at a slower speed. The only thing that moved with any amount of speed were my thoughts.

'Watch out for Ms. Kimidori.' "Yeah, like I need to worry about that dilemma. Creep." _Where?_

"Hey, Nagato? Is it ok if I tell my friends that I'm dating you?" _Where did I see it!?_

"Huh, my eyes must be playing tricks on me… what a pain."

'I need to speak to you. Come to the park.' "Oh, that just great Koizumi. I could've just stayed with Nagato."

"No, no, no, Mikuru. I can't have you hurting Nagatochi like that. Ahahahaha!" _That's it!_ I looked back over at the fight scene that played out in front of me. Mikuru's arm was high up in the air, and there was an elbow in her gut. The ball of light had vanished, and Yuki was longer in any danger. "I'm not sure _what_ happened to you, but this isn't good." Mikuru fell to the ground and weakly looked up at her new attacker.

"Y- … you…?" The green haired girl picked Mikuru up by her hair and put her face _dangerously_ close to her own.

"That's right, Mikuru. Ahahahaha!" A smile stretched across her face, and her eyes shining like diamonds, she stood holding her friend turned enemy by the hair.

Ms. Tsuruya.

* * *

There we go! Ms. Tsuruya, or Tsuruya-san for those that watched the subs, is here! "Ms. Tsuruya, the master fighter of the Haruhi Suzumiya world, has joined the brawl!" Er... Smash Bros. reference... don't uh, ... ANYWAY! Until Next Time~


	19. The Help of Tsuruya-san

Hello again, everybody! Im happy to announce that this will be over soon, so you can stop forcing youselves to read it! Hooray? Well, I got passion at least. Anyway, this weeks chapter is a bit short, since I suck at battle scenes (Never do an InuYasha FanFic, Pie...), but please enjoy it regardless. Chapter 19. Enjoy.

* * *

The now evil Mikuru Asahina got to her feet and dusted herself off. Then turned to face the newcomer to the fight. Who was our new ally? Ms. Tsuruya. The green haired girl that had been the 'Honorary Advisor' of the SOS Brigade for almost an entire year, was now standing in Koizumi's living room in the middle of our fight, and was getting ready to fight Mikuru.

"How did you get inside of Ms. Nagato's barrier? No… more importantly… how did you find us in the first place?"

"Ahahaha, Mikuru don't be so dense. I'm a part of the Tsuruya family, I have high connections." Mikuru placed her hand in front of her and shot out another beam of light directly at Ms. Tsuruya, who easily dodged it by jumping out of the way.

"Hmph. Don't tell me any of your lies, Ms. Tsuruya. You're no ordinary girl." Nobody else spoke. We were completely silent. We all knew that Ms. Tsuruya wasn't exactly what you call ordinary, but in the same way that _Haruhi_ wasn't normal. When compared to someone like Koizumi or Yuki, or even Ms. Asahina, Ms. Tsuruya was pretty 'ordinary'.

"Well, aren't we just intuitive? How about you fight me and see for yourself just how unordinary I am." At that, another fight commenced. Both of them moved at pretty fast speeds, but after seeing Yuki fight three times now, my eyes could keep up with pretty high speeds.

They both used what looked like the same fighting style, but while Ms. Tsuruya looked like she was just practicing, Mikuru looked like she was going all out and still couldn't land a single hit. It was like Ms. Tsuruya could read her opponent's movements. Like she knew what was going to happen before it happened.

"Give up already Mikuru. I'm well trained in the Tsuruya fighting style, you can't beat me. No matter what you try to do. I'm better than you, plain and simple!"

"Don't… get… cocky!" Another flash of light went off and fire surrounded where Ms. Tsuruya _was_ standing. When the fire appeared, she had already moved out of the way. "Wh- … What _is_ this!?" Mikuru got struck in the back by Tsuruya's foot and fell to the ground again.

"Give up, Mikuru! Ahahahaha! I've already seen how this battle turns out, and I don't think you'll like it very much." _Seen how the battle turns out? What does that mean?_ "This battle was decided… before it started!" Another kick to the back of the head sent Mikuru tumbling away a couple of feet. Once again, she picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"So… it was you…? You're the one that gave told my superiors about the dilemma?"

"Yes. I am a 'rogue' Esper with clairvoyant abilities. You can't beat me."

"I see… that changes everything." Koizumi placed his hand on his chin and went deep in thought. "I was under the impression that the clairvoyant Esper was a _part_ of the Company… that they were being given work by them. But it looks like that's not the case." He crossed his arms and smiled. "It looks like that rogue Esper is on our side."

"When I told the heads of the Company about the dilemma with the future, I never expected them to go this far. I didn't even think that there would be conflict between you the Company and the Organization. But to think… that you would disobey orders? Ahahaha! It's unthinkable!"

"Disobey orders!?"

"That right, Kyon. Her superiors told her not to go after Itsuki! Ahahaha! She's here of her own accord!" _No way… She's not doing this because she can't help it?_ Hearing that she actually _wanted_ to kill Koizumi made me fall backwards onto the couch and place my hand on my forehead.

"How… _could_ you?" Ms. Asahina stepped forward, tears streaming down her cheek. "Koizumi is our friend… why would you want to…" She put her hand over her mouth and fell to her knees. She started to sob.

"Ms. Asahina…" I began to walk towards her, but before I could get very far. I was forced to stop when Mikuru went flying passed me and into the wall again. "Ah! Yuki?" Yuki had her hand up again, with her mouth moving extremely fast.

"Come on now, Mikuru. Are you going to give up?"

"N-… Never!" Another flash of light surrounded the woman pinned against the wall, who instantly vanished.

"Oh, Itsuki… You might want to duck. Ahahahaha!" Koizumi did as she said, and a second later Mikuru reappeared behind him. If he hadn't ducked, she would have kicked him the back of the head.

"I said give up!" Mikuru disappeared again, and Ms. Tsuruya placed her arm up. The next flash of light came from behind her this time, but once again Mikuru's attack was blocked.

It went on like this for about 10 whole minutes. Mikuru would go back to the future and then come back at a different spot, but no matter where she came from, Tsuruya defended and fought back. The flashes of light off all around the room, and looking at it almost blinded me. The whole time, Ms. Asahina cried on the floor and Koizumi comforted her. Yuki and I just stood there and waited for it to finally be over.

"It's… _over_!" Ms. Tsuruya spun around and kicked Mikuru one final time, making her fly into the wall. _I feel like my life has turned into some strange action anime… One that has no plot line at all._

Anyway… Mikuru was now perfectly still as she sat against the wall the Ms. Tsuruya had just kicked her too. It was a pretty solid kick, and considering that she had just gotten beat senseless for the past ten minutes… I'd say that she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Mikuru coughed a little bit before she spoke.

"I guess… that someone who can rewrite time can't win against someone who will know what happens either way, huh?"

"Mikuru…" Ms. Tsuruya stepped towards her friend-slash-enemy. "What happened to you? The Mikuru I knew would never willingly hurt her friends."

"A lot of things have happened, Ms. Tsuruya. Hopefully, she can avoid the same mistakes that I made." She looked at Ms. Asahina, who was still crying in front of the couch. "Mikuru… please don't ruin our lives like this." She nodded very slowly.

"It's ok Ms. Asahina."

"I won't say something like 'I've seen the errors of my ways', and if I could redo everything… I'd do it again. And I would go after you from the beginning…"

"Mikuru… can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Ms. Tsuruya?"

"That dilemma in the future is still present; we can't erase it like this. That's why… Kyon. I need that time machine working. With it… I'll be able to change what happened back then. When it all started."

"Uh… just out of curiosity, Ms. Tsuruya… what _did_ happen to create this 'dilemma'? She smiled, but didn't laugh. It almost made me change my facial expression.

"Oh, Kyon… Curiosity isn't something you want to have. Trust me. It'll be much better if you don't know. Well, I'm off to the school to use that machine. See you guys around."

"Ms. Asahina…" Koizumi stood up and walked towards his fallen enemy. "What is going to happen to you when Ms. Tsuruya uses the time machine to reverse what happened?"

"Unfortunately… as a being that doesn't belong in this time frame… I'll more than likely have the same fate. I'm going to disappear before she gets to the school anyway. So it wouldn't matter either way." She laid her head back and smiled. "Just so you know, I don't regret what I did. That one day changed my life for the worse, and I've gone beyond the point of no return twice by now. I just hope…" She began to light up, kind of like what Ryoko Asakura did when she had her data link terminated. "… that she doesn't go down the same path."

"I'm sorry it turned out this way, Ms. Asahina. Hopefully our Ms. Asahina can make up for your mistakes."

"Kyon… I'm not quite sure you heard me last time, but it's quite apparent that Ms. Nagato did." I looked at Yuki, who blushed and turned away from me. "But I truly do… No, never mind it. I couldn't say that with Mikuru right there. See you all." With one final smile she disappeared into thin air.

_Man, why do all the enemies have to resemble each other?_ Seriously, Emiri Kimidori fought and smiled like Asakura, and Mikuru smiled and disappeared like Asakura. It's just weird.

"Well… it's about time for time to move backwards. I wonder where she'll take us to fix the error in time." _Koizumi, I could honestly not care less._ I closed my eyes and sat down on the couch, waiting for time to reset again. _I just hope I don't have to go through all of this again._ And just like that…

I fell asleep.

* * *

Be prepared! Next Chapter we going to dwelve into the past of our favorite SOS Brigade. And our _only_ SOS Brigade... Well, Until Next Time~

(Side Note: If you haven't already heard it... I developed Ms. Tsuruya's powers based off of her character song: Megassa Koukishin, or Megas Curious. A line in the song (In English, I mean) goes "It really should be enough that I see what tomorrow brings, but curiosity always wins." So, there you have it!)


	20. The Finish Of A FanFic

Yes! It's Over, It's Over! SuperPie Says It's Over! (- Thats A Reference. But To What?) Hello, once again faithful readers! Today we have the last Chapter of "The Upgrade of Yuki Nagato". It's not exactly over per say, but we can worry about the fine print later. Anyway, the final arc is over, so here's the _final_ filler Chapter! Chapter 20 - Enjoy.

* * *

I drowsily opened my eyes to see nothing but pitch black darkness. Against my face I could feel the warm cloth sleeve of the jacket which covered my eyes. I rolled my head to the side to try and figure out exactly where I was, and after looking out the window, determined that I was inside the SOS Brigade clubroom.

After about three minutes I decided to pick my head up and take a quick look around. Yuki wasn't sitting in her chair, Haruhi wasn't at the computer, Ms. Asahina wasn't at the stove or sweeping, and Koizumi wasn't seated across the table from me. So I could only conclude that I was completely alone. _What the hell happened?_

I picked myself up out of my chair and stretched a little bit, trying to get my joints working after sleeping for God knows how long. I took another quick look around before trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

_Let's see… I was hanging out Haruhi and the rest of the SOS Brigade out in town, trying to get parts for that blasted time machine of hers… And then we- wait a minute!_ That was exactly when it hit me. _I was at Koizumi's house up until a little while ago…_

"Wait… but what was I doing there? I was there with Yuki and everyone else… Haruhi wasn't there for whatever reason. She _was_ there, but she had to go home. Yuki, Ms. Asahina, Koizumi, Ms. Tsuruya and Mikuru were there… Wait, Mikuru?" I decided to stop talking since it was just confusing me even more.

"Maybe you should look at things more rationally." I directed my attention to the source of the voice, although I knew it very well, so there wasn't any need for me to even try to act surprised. "But then again, looking at things rationally after the things you have gone through the past 2 year would make you quite dumb, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't need somebody like you telling me that. If I did look at things rationally in the first place, I never would have accepted that Yuki was an alien, or the Ms. Asahina was a time traveler, or that you were an Esper. I would've distanced myself from you people as soon as possible."

"So, that means that you haven't stopped to see things rationally in quite a while, right? Well, I'd like to look at the rational side of things in this case, if that's alright with you."

"I couldn't care either way, to be honest."

"Very well. It would seem that we're not currently in our own continuum of space-time. Meaning the very fabric of reality was been warped. At the moment, our bodies aren't here. Instead, the forms we currently have are our souls, trapped inside a time paradox." _Say it's not my body all you want; this cramp is still killing me._ "Our souls are currently waiting for whatever is happening in our continuum to finish its course."

"And what exactly is going on in our continuum?"

"Isn't it obvious? Ms. Tsuruya is probably trying to reset the events of the past so that our little skirmish doesn't happen again." That was when the flood of memories came back to me all at the same time. The time machine, the warning, the party, Koizumi getting beaten, the whole 'Evil Mikuru' thing, and the fact that Ms. Tsuruya was an Esper with clairvoyant like powers.

"Oh… yeah." I rubbed my hand against my forehead as I slowly developed a massive headache. _This is such a pain…_

"In any case, I think we're just going to have to wait it all out, right" He walked up and took his side directly across from me.

"So, how did you figure all of this out so quickly?"

"Well, I tend to pay attention to detail quite often. That… and with my powers, I can do more than just control elements. All Espers have the ability to pick up on Supernatural happenings better than most humans do. It's how I'm able to detect Closed Space so well. And as a plus, all of the pain I've sustained over the past week is gone."

"It's… gone?"

"Right. All the pain and physical damage I got from getting defeated by Ms. Asahina, as well as the internal damage from the Hypothermia is gone. Which means we're not physical beings." _This headache is still killing me though._

"So… would you like to play a game?"

"No thanks." I put my head back down onto my arms and tried to fall back asleep. I didn't know if there was any reason to believe what Koizumi had told me, and I didn't know if there was reason to care. Even if we were just some sort of souls trapped in some alternate universe, there wasn't anything we could do about it until Ms. Tsuruya fixed everything she needed to fix.

As I once again drifted back to sleep, I thought about what time frame I was going to go back to. How far were we going to go back to? And just as I thought about it, the room I was in disappeared into one last flash of bright, white light.

_Ow… What the hell happened?_ I could feel the same chair that I was sitting on underneath me, so I was still in the clubroom. The only thing that was different was my chest. It felt tight, like I couldn't breathe right. There were a lot of things I went through the past couple of week that made me run out of breath, so I still couldn't tell exactly what was going on. But then, 'God' gave me a really good idea about it.

"Alright, Yuki you stay here; we're going to go get another computer from the computer geeks!" I sat in my chair and sighed as Haruhi, once again, ran out the door of the SOS Brigade clubroom to 'procure' another computer club.

"Kyon."

"Yes, Yuki?"

"It would seem that the time frame has been reset. This should mean that Ms. Tsuruya has succeeded in fixing the broken time line."

"It would seem that way." She didn't say anything after that, so I decided to start a conversation of my own. "So, how _did_ Ms. Tsuruya get inside of your barrier?"

"She told me that she was coming to help." _Blunt. So blunt._

"And you didn't tell anybody?"

"Nobody asked." _Of course not._ "In any event…" She stood up and threw her book onto the table, and then walked towards me.

"Uh… Yuki?" Before I had time to ask what she was doing, she grabbed my face with her hands.

"I believe we must change the events of the past in any way we can." Before I could protest to what she was about to do, my mouth was completely shut by hers. The only thing I could do was kiss back or make muffled noises, since I couldn't talk. I went with the former.

I heard the door start to crack open, which should have meant Ms. Asahina was about to come in and discover me and Yuki kissing again. It shouldn't have mattered since she should have retained her memories as well, but I still didn't want her seeing it. It really seemed to scare her. Fortunately, Ms. Asahina wasn't the one to open the door this time.

"Ahahaha! How'd I know that this was going to happen!? Ahahahahaha!" Yuki released me from her lip lock and turned to walk back to her seat again. This time, she didn't seem too embarrassed to be caught.

"Hello, Ms. Tsuruya. I'm guessing everything went well?"

"Yeah… I had a few minor problems, but they weren't anything I couldn't handle."

"So, does everybody have all the memories of what happened?"

"Everyone except Haru-nyan. But as for me, you, Nagatochi, Itsuki, and Mikuru, we're all fine." She paused and gave me a worried smile. "I'm guessing… you want to know what that event was. The one that changed Mikuru's life." Admittedly, it was bugging me, even more so now that she brought it up. The adult Ms. Asahina had said something like 'ever since that day, my life became different'. That wasn't _exactly_ what she said, but I didn't feel like trying to remember word for word.

"Yeah… I guess I am." I'm not sure why I'm trying to act like I don't care.

"It was this right here. This day was the day her life turned around for the worse." This made both me and Yuki surprised beyond belief. Although, I'm sure Yuki already knew, so her surprise might have been from just hearing it. "When she walked into this room and saw, well what I just saw, a switch flipped in her mind. It took a little while to take effect completely… but it still destroyed her life." I took a look at Yuki for a second, to see what her reaction was going to be. You couldn't tell just by looking at her, but she was upset. Even when you know the answer to a question, hearing it can still set of an emotion.

"So when she… found out about me and Yuki's relationship…"

"No, no, Kyon. It was finding out about it the way she did. She felt betrayed by her friends, and that made her feel distant from you guys. She began to think like you do, Kyon. Ahahaha!" _Thought like I do, huh?_ For those who don't know, my way of thinking was that the SOS Brigade was fake, that everything that we did was a lie, and that none of us were actually friends.

"So… it wasn't my fault…?" That made me jump a little. The shy little girl behind me seemed sad… but not because she was finding out about Ms. Asahina's alleged feelings for me, but because she thought she caused her own friend to hate her.

"Well, not directly Nagatochi."

"Wait… but the Ms. Asahina we know retained her memories from that time, so doesn't that mean that she still found out about the way she did?"

"Yes, but there's a difference this time. Because of what her adult self did, Mikuru made a resolution to not di what her adult self did. She promised herself that she wouldn't become distant from her friends, no matter what." I couldn't think of anything to say. Because I was too stupid to realize it, Mikuru Asahina had her feelings hurt deeply.

"And what about the evil version of Mikuru Asahina?"

"She's gone. Entirely dead and gone. Whatever Mikuru turns out to be is what the new adult Mikuru is like, and I'm sure she's a great lady. Ahahaha! Now, Haru-nyan wants you to grab that computer from the other room, Kyon!" With another laugh, she ran out the door and down the hallway.

I sat down in my chair sighed. _I wish we came back to our world a little bit later than this. You know, after we already finished building that damned machine._ With another sigh, I picked myself up and went to the door.

"I guess I'll be back, Yuki." She picked up a book that was close to her and nodded as she opened it. I turned to the door and turned the doorknob.

"Wait." She stopped me before I could get out. I turned back to face her "My book." She looked at my eyes. "I don't have it anymore." _Well, I guess I have to go through that hell again._ _What a pain._

I walked out of the clubroom and stepped into the hallway, only to be greeted by Koizumi's smiling face again. He waved and continued his walk down the steps. After waving back I set off down the hall to the computer club's room to pick up Haruhi's new catch of the day. I just hoped that everything would start to be at least a little bit normal.

_If only, right?_

Three days past in almost the blink of an eye. Since I had already lived through everything that happened those three days before, the events that took place during them didn't seem to drag out too long. We had already got the parts for Haruhi's time machine, and the three days were essentially spent doing nothing but building said time machine.

In fact, every day up until the day of the SOS Brigade's Halloween party went by seemingly fast. And on the Saturday that I had already lived through once before, I woke up with a call from a certain smiling Esper. If you don't know who I'm talking about… well, then you don't pay attention.

"What do you want? I was sleeping."

"Yes, I figured as much. You kind of lack motivation in life, don't you?"

"Don't call just to lecture me."

"I'm sorry; I only called to ask you a question."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Would you mind asking Ms. Nagato to accompany you to the party… as a date?"

"Sure, I guess I can. We are still dating after all."

"Great, thanks Kyon."

"Why? What do you have planned?" I was starting to get suspicious. It didn't take a whole lot to make me suspicious of anything that guy did. He was, after all, a suspicious person.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it. Just make sure she acts like you guys are on a date, especially around the rest of the Brigade." Before I could protest, ask another question, or otherwise _speak_, Koizumi hung up on me. That was the first time that I realized that getting hung up on without getting time to respond… was freaking annoying. _Maybe I should stop doing that to people…_

As I finally decided to drag myself out of my bed so that I could get dressed and then schlep all the way back to Ms. Tsuruya's oversized house, I pulled my phone back out to call Yuki so I could ask her to comply with Koizumi's request. I knew she would, so there wasn't any problem there. The real problem was what Koizumi was up to.

After all, acting like a couple around the rest of the Brigade most definitely included Haruhi, so that meant he had to have been planning something. What it was, I didn't know. I didn't think Koizumi would actually want the world to get blown the hell up, especially after all he's been through preventing it, so it wasn't anything terrible. But that didn't mean that I didn't want to know.

With getting Yuki to agree out of the way, I decided it was time to, for the second time in my life, sneak past my sister and get out of the house so I could ride my bike to the SOS Brigade's party. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to get Yuki on my bike so we could go together, but we were going as a couple this time, so I figured I had to pick her up and take her.

In the end, I decided to just keep my bike at her building and walk with her to Ms. Tsuruya's home. Her place was closer to it than mine was, so walking from there wasn't that long of a walk. I don't have two seats on my bike, and as small as Yuki is, I don't think we could fit on the same bike seat.

"So, what do you think Koizumi has planned?" I looked back at the girl slowly following behind me as she silently read her book.

"I don't know." _Gee, what a response._ "However, if his plan doesn't work, we would risk throwing Haruhi Suzumiya into a rampage."

"That wouldn't be good."

"No."

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out fine." She nodded and returned to her book.

_It'll be just fine…_

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed, Everyone. See You Next Time~


	21. The Bonus Chapter of This Story

I lifted my hand and began to knock on the door, but very swiftly changed my mind. My eyes squinted, my hand in mid-air, and sweat forming above my eyes, I changed my mind. _The last time I knocked on this door, Haruhi opened it._

"Kyon."

"GAHHH!" Yuki's small voice from behind me nearly gave me a heart attack. "What's up, Yuki?"

"Knock on the door." _That's the problem here; I don't want to do that. Not in the slightest._

"Yuki, I don't think that's a good idea." I smiled and looked back at her. That… was a mistake too. Looking back at her meant seeing her in a very stylish, very glittery, yellow dress. It went from the top of her chest, flowing all the way down to her feet, brushing slightly on the ground, and wrapped around only one of her shoulders. Her hair was done up in a small ponytail, and her ears had ruby studded earrings in them. On her arms were matching yellow gloves that went up to her elbows, and she had on black high heels. Her beauty hurt my brain. _I'm sleeping with this?_

"Why not?"

"Because knocking on this door would open a portal to hell."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kyon." She pushed right passed me and knocked on the door herself. _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, hell itself will eat us alive._ Expecting to see Haruhi's, at first smiling, then worried, then mad, face, I almost felt like dropping to my knees and praying when the door slid open to show one dressed up Ms. Tsuruya.

"Well, hey, you two! Ahaha! Great to see you, come on in!" She swung the door open wide and let us through.

"Thank you, Ms. Tsuruya. I hope this party goes better than the last one, right?"

"Ahahaha! Of course, dummy! Get down to the hall, quick! Itsuki can't wait forever."

"Wait for what?"

I got my answer as soon as I stepped inside the large room that held the party the last time. On the stage, in his "male escort" outfit, holding a microphone and singing was Itsuki Koizumi. _That crazy son-of-a…_ I walked down the steps with Yuki following right behind me. She didn't seem to mind that a lot of the guys were staring at her, but I sure did.

On the other hand, every girl in the entire room, including Haruhi and Ms. Asahina, were staring up at Koizumi in awe. They all seemed captivated by his deadly combination of looks, charm, wardrobe, and talent for singing. That guy had some serious skills.

Luckily, our friends took notice of us when we walked up to them. And contrary to what I expected, Haruhi wasn't getting weird about me and Yuki showing up together.

"Kyon, Yuki! Bout time ya guys showed up!" She smiled before taking a look at Yuki, and then she gasped. "Yuki, you look so pretty!"

"Thank you. Kyon bought me the dress." _That'll do it._

"Well, I just hope Kyon has enough money to buy us dinner after this! I should fine you two-hundred-thousand yen for showing up this late, you missed Koizumi's whole set!" _He did a set?_ About that time, Koizumi's song was finished and he ran down the steps of the stage over to where we were. He was sweating like crazy, so he must have sang his heart out.

"Hello, you two. I'm glad to see you made it in one piece."

"Thanks, Koizumi. Sorry we missed your singing."

"No problem at all, I have plenty more to sing about. But more importantly, have you told Ms. Suzumiya the news, Kyon?"

"New!? What news!?" That pretty much flipped her enthusiasm switch to 'on'. She became giddier than a schoolgirl. Technically she _was_ a schoolgirl, but whatever, I'm trying to make a point.

"Me and Yuki have started…" _Reluctant. So reluctant._ "To date each other." I expected that statement to turn the enthusiasm switch back off, but my expectations were getting proved wrong all day. Instead, she was extremely happy, to the point that she jumped in the air and then almost tackle hugged me to the floor.

"That's so amazing!"

"Anyway, I have to get on stage again; I'll be back after this song." That broke another one of my expectations. Haruhi didn't seem to be different in any way at all, so maybe he hadn't done anything. Maybe he just had a hunch that she wouldn't care if I was dating Yuki.

"Before I start, I want to congratulate my two friends, Yuki Nagato and Kyon on their new found love for each other. I wish you two the best of luck. The next song is called "Tada no Himitsu"!*

Maybe it was just me, but Koizumi seemed to be enjoying himself, and Haruhi seemed very into his singing. I'm not saying that he wasn't a good singer, he was a damn good singer, but normally Haruhi gets bored with things rather quickly.

And that was when it hit me.

"… and with my powers, I can do more than just control elements." That was what he said to me when we were trapped in the alternate dimension during the time Ms. Tsuruya spent fixing the time line. He could do more with his powers then just what he does to fight. Controlling elements was like an active power, that he had to physically want to use. But he had other powers, such as picking up on supernatural happening, that were passive, and weren't used for combat. _So what else can you do, Itsuki Koizumi?_

I looked at him singing whatever song he had dedicated to Yuki and I, and then I looked at Haruhi. The sparkle in her eye was like how Yuki looked at me the first time she smiled. Maybe _that's_ what Koizumi had done to her. Possessed her body and soul, just like he did with every other girl that wasn't Yuki at that party, but used magic to do it.

"Makes me jealous…" My mind flashed back to the _other_ alternate universe I had been in. When Haruhi disappeared due to Yuki stealing her powers over infinite data and rewrote the universe herself. Itsuki Koizumi's separate self was in love with Haruhi. _Maybe…_

"Hey, Yuki." I kneeled down a little bit to whisper into her ear. "I have a plan, but I need you to follow along." She nodded in agreement. And with that I took action. I started by walking to Haruhi and starting a conversation with her. That wasn't very hard, since she was a close friend, but I still had to choose my words carefully if I wanted to get her to go along.

"Hey, Haruhi. Nice party you threw together."

"Thanks, Kyon! Mikuru, Yuki, and Ms. Tsuruya did a good job helping, and it was so nice of Koizumi to volunteer when our band canceled on us." _So that's how he did it? Well played, Esper._ "I didn't even know he could sing!"

"No, I didn't. But he is very good." I took a long pause before starting the second step. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Koizumi… how do you feel about him?" Stupid question, I know. Even if she was able to get the actual meaning of the question, Haruhi views all men as sacks of potatoes. But she had changed a lot in the past two years, and at the moment she was presumably under some form of spell.

"Koizumi? Well he's an important member of the Brigade." _Of course he is…_

"That's… not what I meant exactly, Haruhi."

"I believe Kyon wants to ask if you would like to engage in a physical relationship with Koizumi." _Erg! Wow, thanks Yuki…_ It was blunt, but Yuki didn't care, and at least she was playing along. And even better, it worked. Haruhi blushed. It wasn't as rare as Yuki's blush before her upgrades, but it was still Haruhi.

"I… don't know. I don't preferably like any man… more than… any other." She turned her head away and stuck her mouth outwards, like she was trying to keep her mouth straight. Then, I put the third step into play. I did that… by laughing. "And what exactly is so funny, Kyon?"

"Ha… Sorry. But come on Haruhi, it's pretty obvious. You've been staring at him the whole time he's been singing."

"Well… he's a good singer…"

"Haruhi, listen. I think Koizumi might like you. He comes here looking his best and then gets up to sing so he can save the party that _you_ made? That seems like an attempt to win you over." She seemed to mull it over a little bit. It was so strange. Whatever magic Koizumi had worked on her was effective. It was beyond effective.

And while she thought about it, Koizumi ended his song. He jumped back down off stage and greeted us again. But before he could get any amount of words out of his mouth, Haruhi grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

"Well that went… unexpectedly well." And before I could say anything else, my face had been clamped by Yuki's hands, and my face was forced into a long, passionate kiss. When it was over, I had to catch my breath. "Wow. Okay… Umm, want some juice, Yuki?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that Kyon."

The party went on for the next five hours while Ms. Tsuruya blared some Japanese dance songs on a very expensive looking stereo that shook the entire room. We hadn't seen Haruhi or Koizumi since she left. My guess was that she was alone with him somewhere, and he was keeping the universe stable. _What a sly bastard…_

In fact, the next time we saw them was when most of the people had already left. The music had stopped, and the remaining people where the SOS Brigade and some random people that I recognized from school that were just standing around chatting.

The two of them walked in the door and started to make their way down the steps. Haruhi still looked exactly like she did when she left. Koizumi, did not. His hair was ruffled, his jacket was sliding down his shoulder, and his tie wasn't even on anymore. He walked over to the seat next to mine and firmly dropped into it.

"You look… nice."

"Shut up."

"How long were you at it?"

"Well, we talked first. That was stupid. Then we sat there for 4 hours and made out without stopping. It was… amazing."

"Pretty odd behavior from the type of character you made yourself out to be, isn't it?"

"Maybe so. But Ms. Suzumiya didn't seem to mind, so I'm perfectly fine with it. Sorry to miss the party by the way."

"Don't be, you probably had more fun than I did." I sat there in my chair, leaning back on the back legs ever so slightly, looking at the four girl that were at a couple tables away. Haruhi was talking to Ms. Tsuruya, Yuki, and Ms. Asahina, most likely telling them what happened in detail.

"So, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell her I was in love with her?"

"Well you do, don't you?"

"I don't think I ever said that I did. I can't speak for my other self, however." _Back to your fake personality already? Maybe it's just a habit now._

"Well, I guess it just seemed obvious. Besides, even if it wasn't true you had a good time, right?" He didn't have a quick answer for that one, but he didn't need to say anything at all; I knew it was true. I love Yuki, and Haruhi is insane, but that doesn't mean that she isn't one of the prettiest girls I'd ever met. Any guy would kill to make out with her for 4 hours. Except maybe Taniguchi… "So… what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'm going to become her boyfriend. After all, I wouldn't want to upset her by hurting her feelings." _Yeah. Okay._ "How are you and Ms. Nagato doing?"

"Listen, you're going to have to fix yourself up before you start a serious conversation with me."

After the party, we said our goodbyes to Ms. Tsuruya. When I say 'we', I mean everyone but Ms. Asahina. She had fallen asleep at one of the tables so Ms. Tsuruya said to just leave her there for the night. And so, the two couples of the SOS Brigade were walking home together.

"This is so _great_, Yuki! Now we can double date! The SOS Brigade has a new activity to do!"

"Well what about Ms. Asahina?"

"Aw, Mikuru can probably get a boyfriend if she tried. She's just a little clumsy, is all." _Well, she isn't wrong._ I was walking with Yuki right next to me, and Haruhi and Koizumi were ahead of us walking hand in hand. "Hey, why don't you two try to look more like a couple?"

"Yuki and I aren't really a 'holding hands' kind of couple."

"Well, you should try to be!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

After about thirty minutes, we went our separate ways. I wasn't sure of what they were going to do, but I certainly wasn't going home. The last time I went home after that party I got an ear full from my sister. That wasn't going to happen again. With that in mind, I went with Yuki to her house.

I still wasn't sure if Koizumi had an actual plan for the party, or if he just wanted to see how Haruhi would react to my relationship with Yuki. But whatever it was, nothing went wrong. Whether it was some spell or just a coincidence, Haruhi seemed content to be together with Koizumi, so I wasn't going to complain.

"Hey Yuki…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Koizumi did something to attract Haruhi?"

"Maybe. It was still a good outcome right?"

"Yeah… I guess. Mind if I stay at your house tonight?"

"Not at all." She smiled at me with her adorable little smile, something that made me grin as well. "I'll set up the futon when we get there."

My life was at peace again. And I knew it wasn't going to last, so I had to enjoy it as much as I could. And I got the most enjoyment out of life by spending time with the girl that I loved, Yuki Nagato.

* * *

*Refers To The First Song On "The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, Second Season Character Songs, Volume 4 - Itsuki Koizumi"


End file.
